


Never Be Enough

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Never Enough For Me [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur being salty, Deviates From Canon, Diarmuid having a personality, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Julius and Julia role swap, Lots of it, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Role Reversal, Thracia characters and Genealogy characters co exist, What-If, and more - Freeform, because WHY TF NOT, highlights include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: What if the holy blood had been altered for the twins? One that had Julia become the one with the blood of Loptyr and Julius with the blood of Naga? And finally, what if our main hero became someone almost different, from just a simple holy mark that he bore?
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Leen | Lene, Asaa | Arthur/Phee | Fee, Celice | Seliph/Lakche | Larcei, Corpul | Coirpre/Patty, Delmud | Diarmuid/Miranda (Fire Emblem), Karin/Sety | Ced, Lana/Scathach | Ulster (Fire Emblem), Leif Faris Claus/Sara - Relationship, Teeny | Tine/Yurius | Julius
Series: Never Enough For Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. (Prologue) House Of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your fantasies become your legacy. (Promise me a place, in your house of memories)

Everything changed that fateful day, that day where the Velthomer family would fall apart like sand falling from one’s fingers. However, it began like almost any other day, with the two Velthomer children playing in the Belhalla gardens. Julius and his twin sister Julia were so used to the life they had. 

Both Julius and Julia were ten years of age and as close as ever. After school was over for the day, they both had the entire afternoon for themselves. 

The late afternoon came. Both of them had a flower in their hair because Julia enjoyed how she looked and wanted Julius to look pretty. While Julius wasn’t a fan of putting flowers in his hair, he would do anything to please his sister. The sun was starting to set while playing in their usual flower field; the bright golden yellow of the setting sun made the mood calm and peaceful. 

“Julia! Julius! It’s getting late. Time to head back inside!” Called the voice of their mother, Deirdre. 

“Alright, mother!” Julius called back before the siblings made their way inside.

“That was fun!!” Julia cheered once they entered the castle. By then, the sun had fully set now, with only a dim light from the halls of Belhalla.

“Yeah, definitely! Tomorrow we should head over to the picnic tree!” Julius replied, taking his sister’s hands 

“That would be-O-ow!” She squeaked, flinching her hands away from her brother, then covering her right hand. A few teardrops dripped down her face. 

Feeling a sharp sense of guilt, Julius asked. “Julia, wh-what’s wrong?” 

“I just felt this...sharp pain in my hand.” She replied, trying to rub off the pain. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I don’t know...this is the first time it’s done that…” 

“Oh...well, I hope it’s just a scrape.” 

Julia looked at her hand again; she could see a shade of purple glowing underneath her white gloves. It was her holy blood mark, she could not recognize what holy brands looked like, but she knew she had a noticeable one. That was why her father gave her and her brother gloves to begin with. So why was her mark reacting to Julius? She could not know for sure, so she tried to push the thought back. Once she felt the pain subside, she sighed. “Yes...I...hope so too.” 

“Hey, you two.” Somebody interrupted. It was Arvis, their father. He spoke in a stern, demanding voice. “Remember, tomorrow is a study day, so you two need to be well-rested.” 

“Okay!” Julius and Julia said in unison before both of them quickly went to their respective rooms. 

Once Julius entered his room, he sighed and landed on his cozy bed. Oh, boy, was he exhausted from today, he was excited for the next day once studying was over. Getting into his nightgown he went under the cove

  
  


_ Creaaaaaaak _

Julius’s eyes shot open upon hearing a sound, presumably somebody opening the door. Normally he would calm himself down and fall back asleep again, knowing it was most likely his parents checking up on him. However, this night, he felt a sort of sense of emanate danger. So, he turned over from his side, he couldn’t see anything at first, but when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw something, or rather, someone, looming over him. 

Immediately, Julius screamed, causing his sister and parents from the next few rooms over to awaken. Shaking violently with his heart pounding out of his chest, he stumbled out of bed and backed away to the corner. 

Julia, upon hearing the scream of her brother, grabbed the candle from her room and rushed to her brother’s room and opened the door as fast as she could, terrified about what was going on. She lit the candle and whispered, “J-Julius, what’s...” she cut herself off when she saw the silhouette in front of Julius. “Manfroy!! What do you think you’re doing with my brother!?” 

Manfroy noticed the little girl opening the door and looked over at her. “Ohoho! I see your little sister has come to save you! But what is she going to do about it?” He turned to Julius and laughed, and since Julius was cornered, and could do nothing else, he covered his face with his hands and tried to shrink himself down. 

“J-Julia, d-don’t come near...he’s dangerous!” Julius tried to warn her. 

As if not hearing him, Julia ran as fast as she could towards the archbishop after seeing Julius in great panic. “Do not hurt my brother, you monster!!” She hollered, then, with all of her strength, she took away the Loptous tome from Manfroy. She didn’t know how she did it, but she managed to grab the tome and hold onto it.

Upon holding the dark tome in her hands, she felt her body shake, she tried to drop the tome, but she realized that she could not move. “Wh-What’s-” she was cut off by a sudden sharp, agonizing pain in her head. It was too much for her to handle. It was not long before she started crying in hopes of the tremendous pain to stop. She then dropped to the ground, still holding the tome in her hands. “Go away. Go away!” She shrieked, as if speaking to someone inside her head, she had a sheer amount of panic in her voice before it died out completely. 

Soon enough, the voice in her head stopped, and everything went completely silent. It had come as a surprise to Manfroy that the tome would have this effect on her, he did not expect her to be the inheritor of the Dark God’s blood. Perhaps he did not notice the mark that was on her right hand, underneath her gloves. 

Soon enough, Deirdre entered the room after hearing both of her children screaming. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, upon seeing Julia on the ground with a mischievous aura around her and Julius hiding in a corner after being dropped from Manfroy’s grasp. “Julius, Julia! Oh, my babies...Manfroy...what...have you done to them!?” 

“Simple, I’m just having them fulfill their purpose.” Manfroy cackled. 

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“

She rushed to get her son from out of the corner and hugged him tight to protect him. 

“M-Mother...he-” 

“Don’t worry Julius...I’ll protect you…” She did her best to assure him, it seemed his shaking had gotten worse. 

Julia stood. She looked over at Deirdre and Julius; the light of their Naga blood gave her slight pain. She grabbed the Loptous tome and began to recite an incantation, aiming the dark power at her brother. 

Suddenly, Arvis entered the room and yelled, “Manfroy!! Get your hands off my children right now!” Then, looking over at Julia, who was about to attack his wife and son, he shouted again. “Stop this right now, Julia!” Before he looked down in realization. “No...you’re not Julia… not anymore.” 

She looked over at her father and stopped her spell but still stayed in the same position, ready to attack her brother and mother at any moment. Her now crimson eyes stared into his soul as she said. “Oh father, must you be so oblivious. I am still your beloved daughter Julia.” cackling, she swiftly launched an attack at Deirdre. Gravely wounding her, which caused Julius to now be vulnerable to the next attack. 

“Mother!!” Julius panicked. What could he do now? He couldn’t even protect himself, how was he going to stop Manfroy now? 

Seeing his beloved wife hurt, Arvis ran towards Julia, picking her up and restraining her from attacking Julius. “You monster!!” He shouted at her. 

Deirdre took a moment and looked at her son again; she started a warp spell, then said, “This will be the last time I get to see you,” She smiled weakly, “Be safe, Julius, please live on,” then she warped him away, with tears on her eyes.

“Let go of me, you imbecile!!” Julia yelled, trying to get away from Arvis’s grasp. She moved around like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Getting her arm free, she used her power to shoot her dark magic at her mother. In which Deirdre took the lethal blow and fell to the ground. 

Moments passed until Deirdre saw him, her husband, not Arvis, but her true husband, Sigurd.. “Oh...Sigurd, how I’ve missed you…” She muttered softly, a dazed look in her eyes. Then, she remembered her son’s name, the first son she had, the one that she had almost forgotten about. “Seliph, my son, be safe…and...stay strong...” was all she managed to say before she fell to the ground. Dead.

Julia broke free from Arvis’s grasp upon hearing the name Seliph. She  _ knew _ she had to find him, “Seliph. I must kill him,” she said viciously. 

The once Velthomer family was now broken down.

  
  
  


Julius had been teleported farther up north, up to Silesse. He was outside on the ground, zoned out from what just happened. There was nothing Julius could do at that moment, all he could do, was stare at the dried dead grass from melted snow. He was only a child, and his sister was taken away from him by some monster. “Julia…my sister…” he sobbed, trying what he could to be quiet. But he knew there was no point in stifling the noise; somebody would just find him anyway.

Looking up, he saw a silhouette of what looked to be a man; he wanted to say something, anything. Instead, he broke down after all of that tension and sadness that built up from what happened. He saw the bright sun rising, a new day, but with no one to spend it with, he looked at the tall figure and spoke.“It was horrible…just horrible…” he cried. He didn’t even care who the person was - he just couldn’t hold in these feelings of grief anymore. 

  
  


The man picked Julius up and took him to a nearby village in the corner of Silesse. Simultaneously, Julius kept crying his eyes out, forever scarred from the event that happened before his eyes. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wanting to know. Pairings for the verse are. Ayra/Lex, Edain/Jamke, Azel/Lachesis, Lewyn/Tailtiu, Holyn/Brigid, Erinys/Claud, and Sylvia/Dew. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Never Be Enough!!


	2. The Days Felt Like Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'll stand up and fight. Cause I know that I'm right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got another chapter done! This one was made awhile ago so there might be more flaws but eh it’s not that bad

Each and every day, Seliph was reminded of his Loptyr heritage.

That’s right, Loptyr heritage, at around six years old he learned he bore the blood of the dark god. This was never supposed to be possible, but this was a world where all the stuff that should be impossible, will be possible.

We start the story of Seliph in the hidden village of Tirnanog, where the children of some of the warriors in Sigurd’s army were taken after the Battle of Belhalla. These children were hiding away from Danann’s forces, who were looking for all of them, but more importantly, Seliph. They did not know of Seliph’s heritage, however, 

Seliph was alone in his room in the only inn of Tirnanog. It was only one floor, and pretty much most of his childhood friends lived there, with a few other citizens who ran the inn. His room was filled with nothing but silence, Loneliness was never something he enjoyed when he was younger, though as he grew up, he eventually learned to enjoy it. 

Lana had told him many times staying alone by himself would only hurt him. But he didn't care - at least he didn’t want to. It was the only way he would forget about the days that drastically changed his attitude. 

‘Maybe it was fate that this happened.’ Seliph always told himself every time he drifted through his memories ‘Most likely the worst possible thing to happen to someone like me’ His life was normal before, but because of his dark holy blood, he became a completely different person.

Minor holy blood marks never tended to show right away, unlike major ones. His caretakers Edain, Shannan, and Oifey assumed that his Baldr blood would be a sign of hope that someday Seliph would save Jugdral.

While that speculation was correct, they started to become cautious when Shannan saw the mark of Loptyr on Seliph’s left arm. It shouldn’t have been possible that this happened, yet there it was. And it was all because of Larcei, who found it during a sparring match. He had been too fearful around her ever since. 

Because of that incident, word eventually spread to the other children, so now they knew it, which made it all the more humiliating. Why would he overreact so much if Larcei already knew and had no opinion on it other than shock when she first saw it. Well, Seliph knew that Larcei was always very stubborn and very open about her views on the Empire along with the Loptyr Cult. So he was now paranoid of her. And everyone else, for that matter.

‘Shut up, Seliph, you’re overreacting again!’ He said to himself. 

Seliph rolled down his sleeve and looked over at his arm; he saw the mark that would always make him angry and displeased with himself. What would they do to him if they found him? Would he be killed or even taken away by the Loptyr cult? He couldn’t say for sure. 

On top of that, he was already anxious about being told he would be a hero and savior of Jugdral someday. But nobody knew about him; he was nothing but a rumor to the outside world. 

“Larcei doesn't deserve me. Nobody does. Look at this. Look at me.” He sighed as his mind went back to the present day. He rolled his sleeve back up and looked in the nearby mirror, in which he never looked at often. 

He wasn’t always such a mess, but there were days where he would be a bundle of emotions and hid for a day. Dramatic as it was, he didn’t want anyone else to know, even if it meant hiding in his room for hours at a time. Always coming out just to get food, train, or forced to go outside. 

His once soft hair was all tangled up; there were always bags under his eyes. He looked nothing like he did eleven years ago. Everything about his appearance was horrible to him. Running his fingers through his hair, he considered putting his hair up for once. Perhaps taking care of himself and his appearance wasn’t such a bad idea. 

His trust in outsiders had been low, afraid they would see the Loptyr mark and try to burn him at stake as told from his tactician Lewyn that anyone with a Loptyr mark is frowned upon, even if they weren’t a worshiper of him.

Suddenly the door opened; Seliph woke up from his rambling thoughts and saw a familiar face peek out. It was Larcei. “Hey, Seliph! Do you have time to talk?” She asked in a solemn tone.

Seliph could’ve just said no and that he was busy, but he couldn’t just lie to his friends like that. Plus, Larcei knew him well enough to know he would be lying. Primarily since all he had done since his last birthday was hide away and do nothing but bottle up his feelings. 

“Yeah, sure.” He replied bluntly. “What do you need to ask me?” Putting his hair up, he fidgeted with a strand of his navy blue hair; he was sweating nervously.

Taking a deep breath, the myrmidon asked, “I just...you have been acting distant toward me for awhile...I just wanted to know why. Did I do something wrong? If so I apologize...” She was as straightforward as she could, just wanting Seliph to give her an answer. 

That question made the junior lord hesitant that Larcei managed to catch onto his behavior, but what did he expect? She knew him very well, she could tell when something was wrong. “No...you did nothing wrong…”

“But why do you avoid me? Whenever you talk with my brother or Lana, you talk just fine with no complications. Yet whenever I try and even say hi to you, you’ll either ignore me or lash out at me!” She replied, she was getting irritated at this point; she did not like Seliph’s behavior, she just wanted an honest answer.

“I’m sorry, are you thinking that you’re special and all that!? I’ve been really insecure of everyone recently. It’s not just you. Don’t act like you’re the cause of this!” He shouted, as he showed the mark he bore for so long.

“So what if you have the blood of the dark god?!” She rhetorically asked. "That won’t make me hate you, because you're my friend, and we’ve grown up together. We trust each other, or so I thought!”

There was a long moment of silence. Seliph immediately felt a pang of guilt within him, he looked at Larcei, who looked almost terrified. Then, he looked at his brand, tears filling his eyes. “Oh god, what is wrong with me?!” He yelled, banging his fist on the wall, full of regret. 

“Hey…” Larcei softened her voice to calm him down. Very distressed about his current outburst, she put a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, he relaxed a little. “You’re going to be okay, Seliph…” She said with a smile.

Before Seliph could say anything, the door barged open, cutting them both off. It was Edain, she was breathing heavily, before she spoke in a demanding tone. “Seliph! Larcei! Evacuate now! Tirnanog is on fire!!”

Larcei’s heart skipped a beat, and Seliph’s stomach tightened, he was about to panic, however, he had no time to do so. So, both of them nodded and rushed out of the inn. And immediately saw the village was on fire, there were flames everywhere, smoke engulfed almost the entirety of the landscape. Holding his breath, he noticed the exit, and without thinking much of it Seliph sprinted out of the village. 

Outside Lana was shaking in fear, trying her best to evacuate the other citizens of Tirnanog. Soon, she caught the eye of Seliph, and a sigh of relief escaped her. “Seliph, I’m so glad you’re okay!” 

“I’m glad to see you are safe too, Lana! We must get out of here quickly!” He quickly turned his head back at the destrvillage and saw both Larcei and Edain rush out. He also let out a sigh of relief. “Everyone made it out alive, so all’s good. We just need to wait for Oifey and the others to get back.”

“I don’t think we’ll have enough time just to stand here waiting! They’re coming right at us!” Larcei pointed behind everyone, and they all saw axe fighters running after them. “Lemme at ‘em!” She yelled, grabbing her brave sword. 

Seliph stopped her. “Larcei, no. If we do that, we’ll just get overwhelmed by the quantity of them! We need to get a head start at running, is what I think.” 

Before any of them could run, they heard horses galloping, which could either be a sign of enemies ambushing them or the movement of Lester, Diarmuid, and Oifey returning. Whichever it was, they all stopped to catch their breath once they were at a good two hundred feet away from the burning village. 

“Oh, no! We’re too late!” Lester exclaimed upon seeing the remains of Tirnanog.

“Now, now, everyone else is sure to be safe, so you don’t need to worry,” Oifey tried to assure him, he was sure the rest of the group wouldn’t be too far away.

The three stopped their horses when they reached Seliph and the others. In which all of them looked to see them. Seliph saw Oifey and immediately rushed up to him, feeling relieved. “Oifey!! You’re here, finally!” Seliph cheered. “Are you alright?” He asked just to be sure.

“I should be asking you the same question,” Oifey replied with a chuckle.   
He was always looking after Seliph and always worried about his health and safety, especially at this time. 

“I’m alright, at least for now.” The lord replied shyly, “Please don’t worry about me, though. I’m perfectly okay!” He took a couple of breaths, tired from running 

“If you’re getting tired, Seliph, you can always ride with me.” Oifey offered. Knowing that Seliph would probably not get far on foot. 

“No, Oifey, I’ll be alright. I can run on my own. No worries,” He immediately replied, before, in an instant, he took off.

He wished he never had the Loptyr blood in him. 

Edain, Seliph, and the others ran as fast as they could away from Tirnanog. Adrenaline filled him down to his core. He was terrified, insecure, and ill at ease. The thoughts crossed his mind again; they were planning to take his confidence down. However, Larcei - who was right beside him while running, turned to him and gave him a look that read and that gave him a sign of confidence, something he hadn’t felt for an entire year. 

Just as they were running away, they saw Ulster, who had just gotten back from his scouting mission. He was about to inform the others of the news when he saw the burned village with everyone covered in ash and smoke. “The Imperial-oh, Naga!” Ulster panicked. “I didn’t make it in time! Are you all okay?” 

Everyone stopped to see Ulster in shock, and Larcei rushed up to him, she had a panicked look on her face. “Ulster! Thank goodness you’re still alright! What’s happened? Why did they burn Tirnanog?” 

“I don't know… All I saw were enemies coming after the village; there must have been fire mages. Or…” He cut off his sentence and paused for a moment going back to what he was initially going to say. “and they found out about your existence, Seliph! They’ve been looking for you for so long, but they found you. We must do something about this!” 

“We’ll have to decide later! There’s no time to make any decision now!” Seliph shouted, shaking, just hoping he could dash off to the nearest hiding place. “We need to find a place to hide!” Everyone agreed, and they all ran as fast as they could. Most took a ride on the horses, but the lord went on foot because it was all his mind told him to do. He didn’t even know where they were going; he just wanted to hide again. 

Falling behind once more, he took a moment to catch his breath. Hiding was not the answer; he knew it was time for him to be a hero, and he needed to lead the way to safety. So he huffed, cleared his mind from his anxiety, and focused his sight ahead, catching up to the others.


	3. Walk Through The Open Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking the truth. Wisdom shall rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another chapter out! I really hope you enjoy this aaa

They all ran to the nearest village, Seliph hid under a cloak after moments of stressing out while running. He was nervous - paranoid even! What would happen if he was captured? killed? tortured? These thoughts were getting to his head so much that he collapsed. He did his best to get back up but he felt too weak. 

Luckily for him, Lana found him and did her best to get him to catch up. Both her and Larcei carried him over their shoulders. They all finally reached a little place in the forest where they could rest, everyone sat down and took a moment to catch their breath.

“Seliph, please be careful…” Lana said softly, “I do not want you to get hurt.” She grabbed his hands, her face showed worry, much more worry than one might expect. 

When he finally got the energy to get up and running again. Seliph asked. “How did they find out about me? Do they know of my holy blood? What will happen if they did?” He hoped Edain had some sort of answer. 

Edain brushed his hair hoping to relax him and softly spoke. “I do not know. But it was only a matter of time before they did.” 

Seliph sighed, he figured that would’ve been the case, but he wished it wasn’t. Perhaps Ulster was just freaking out? Maybe it was just rumored he had it? He was pretty sure that nobody knew. 

But, maybe this was a sign. 

“I guess since my existence is revealed now. I should at the very least do something and save the world. I am going to be king at some point after all” He let out, but to be honest, he just wanted to avenge his father, he could care less about becoming king.

“That’s the spirit!” Larcei cheered, at least she was motivational. “I knew, you could do it!” 

Seliph unraveled the cloak; now he was out in the open for real. While he felt pride within him a part of him shook. It’s a risky thing to come out into the open, rumored to be an heir of the Loptyr kin. 

“Larcei and I will be fending off the Isaachians actively heading towards us.” Ulster suddenly said putting his hand on her shoulder. Larcei grunted but nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll be doing my best to head towards Ganeishire,” Seliph replied and then the sword twins went off. He then looked over too Edain and Lana. 

“Mother and I will do our best to help as well!” Lana pridefully held up her warp staff and Edain just softly laughed. 

The Mount Dudes and Seliph ran to Ganeishire, while also fending off the brigands from attacking the villages. Until Seliph finally made it to the capital and slashed his silver sword at the General.

Once Seliph finally finished off the guy guarding the castle. Larcei and Ulster were finishing off the rest of the armor knights near Ganeishire.

As he stepped to the entrance to Ganeishire, he saw everything in complete ruins. “Oh, Naga! I’ve never seen such ruin!” He gasped. “It's as if Ganeishire never existed.” Looking around in utter awe. 

“Ah Seliph, It’s been quite a while hasn’t it?” A voice said from the corner of his eye, Seliph turned around and saw the man. It was Lewyn.

Immediately Seliph rushes up to him and hugs him tight. He realizes that maybe he should tone it down a bit, and awkwardly steps backward away from Lewyn. “Lewyn! I’m so glad you’re here I- wait should I call you King Lewyn or Your Majesty instead?”

“Please Seliph. just Lewyn would be fine as I’ve always been. Silesse is now just another Imperial conquest…” he sighed. “That’s all its been since the mess in Belhalla.” 

“I…my apologies Lewyn,” Seliph said, feeling ashamed for calling Lewyn a king. 

“Heh…it’s fine. More importantly, it looks like you’ve finally got this revolution started.” Lewyn said. “There’s no better place than starting in Isaach to fight back.” 

“Indeed. The courage of Isaach’s is matched only by the pain and anger the Empire inflicted upon them.” Seliph nodded. “All we need is for Shannan to come back and join the fight himself.”

Lewyn seems to know what Seliph was going to say. “Ah yes he left to follow a rumor didn’t he.” 

“Yes. The holy sword Balmung is hidden amid the Yied desert. Or at least that’s what he told me.” Seliph was worried about Shannan’s safety, he trusted that he could do it, but he was afraid of losing one of his caretakers. 

Lewyn chuckled, it looked like he wasn’t worried much about Shannan. “Well if anyone can do it, it’ll be Shannan.” He paused for a moment, his expression changed back to a neutral look he looked like he was trying to remember something. “Seliph, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh? Please tell me! I would do anything.” Seliph replied getting a 

too excited. 

“Julius, would you come over here?” Lewyn asked as Seliph saw a youthful boy step out and look at him. 

“Ah! Lord Lewyn, is this who you were telling me about?” Julius asked as he turned over to Lewyn. From the way Seliph could interpret from Julius’s worried expression, he looked anxious that he was going to be under the care of someone different. 

“Yes. This is Lord Seliph.” Lewyn replied before looking back at Seliph. “I found him in Belhalla years ago. He was just a little boy hurt pretty badly. Since then I’ve raised him in a little hidden corner of Silesse until we had to leave awhile back with the Empire tightening its grip” 

“Oh… I’m so sorry Julius…” He told him as he took the boy’s hand and smiled. 

Lewyn continued. “He was crying his eyes out and told me vividly his feelings upon the day his sister died.” “Unfortunately he didn’t give me many details other than that his sister’s name was Julia and his mother died by her hands.” 

Julius sighed a little as Lewyn continued. “Unfortunately I cannot have him with me right now, I am going to Leonster and he will just slow me down. So I entrust Julius to you for the time being.” 

Seliph calmed himself before replying “Yes Lewyn, I will do what I can.” He was hopeful, he would do anything to help out. “Though, I must ask that you return for her as soon as you can. He might feel anxious about an army of strangers.”

Lewyn nodded “Of course don’t worry. Heh, I’ll probably return by the time you finish freeing Isaach.” He stepped out the door. “Good luck, Seliph” Then he dashed away. 

Seliph looked over at Julius, knelt a little, and took his hand. “Julius…I know it’s gonna be hard without Lewyn here. But I promise you you’ll be alright.” He smiled at him widely, Julius smiled back.

“Of course Seliph.” He said softly. 

“Come, let me escort you out of here,” Seliph said extending his right hand. Julius accepted it and they both walked out of Ganeishire.

Everyone was waiting for Seliph’s return, they were all waiting in the doorway. So Seliph was surprised when he saw everyone there when he came out. “Oh! Hi!” Seliph said nervously pointing at Julius “This is Julius, I’m here to watch over him while Lewyn is away.” 

Julius smiled and waved “Hello.” before looking down again, overwhelmed by the number of people looking over at him. 

Larcei went up and took a good look at him, that made him more anxious. “Ohhh so you’re Julius.” She said. 

“Yes, I am.” He replied. 

“Well hey! Nice to meet you.” She made a confident smile and shook his hand. 

“Yes I- Nice to meet you too,” Julius said before he turned to Seliph. Seemed to him that Seliph knew about his anxiety over her. 

“Don’t worry, she’s always like this.” Seliph smiled at him, ensuring Julius there’s nothing to worry about.

“I sure hope so, this is all so different.” He admitted fidgeting his fingers. He was glad Seliph was there at his side, if he was being honest he even felt and yet he wasn’t sure how or why. Regardless, he held Seliph’s hand for extra reassurance, hopefully, he was okay with it. 

“Julius, I think you should stay in the backlines for right now. You don’t have any weapons on you so you are at risk of getting hurt.” Seliph said. 

“Ah, yes of course Lord Seliph.” Julius obeyed.

They both didn't know it yet, but they both felt the holy energy within them.

* * *

“Oh hey! You’re Julius right?” It was Lana. 

“Hey,” He said, eyes still looking down at the ground. He wasn’t sure what to say, she sounded so friendly to him “Did you want to give me something?” He then asked, and finally made eye contact with her. 

“Oh! Yes! I wanted to give you this mend staff. That way we can both help everyone!” She said cheerfully. “You can use these right?” 

“Ah! Yes, I can.” He said anxiously, at the very least she gave him a gift he could use to help.

He took the staff. held it close to him, and sighed hopefully. “Thank you.” He smiled at Lana, and she smiled back. 

“You are very welcome, well I will see you around then!” She cheered before she ran off as quickly as she came. 

Julius smiled at her as she ran to Seliph. He felt hopeful and thought ‘Maybe I could help out after all’ 


	4. Is Anybody Waving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever make a sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update out! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to @divinetyrfing on twitter for beta reading this chapter!

He was right. He was a very great help to the army; he could heal wounds much more effectively than Lana. But as he was doing so, he looked up a moment to the mountains.

“Oh! I see a pegasus flying over the mountains!” He told Lana and pointed up over the mountains; Lana looked up as well and nodded. 

“Mhm! It is! Pegasus Knights are usually farther west, up in Silesse. I wonder why there’s one here in Isaach.” She replied. 

“I am not sure, I’ve never really seen a pegasus knight before,” He said before the pegasus disappeared from his view. “I’m going to go see her, you stay here and heal the others if they’re wounded.” 

Lana nodded, then Julius turned to make his way to Sophara, but before he could take a step, Seliph confronted him. “Hey, Julius! I want you to go with Larcei to Sophara while the rest of us advance towards the Isaach Capital.” 

“Ah! Of course, Lord Seliph!” He looked at the mountains again, “I think I saw a pegasus flying over those mountains. It looks like she’s heading to Sophara too.” 

“Hm, it’s not every day you see a pegasus knight fly to Isaach, perhaps you might see her when you head over,” Seliph said. 

“Mhm, ” he agreed.

Just then, Larcei ran into Julius, and they both fell to the ground. Huffing in annoyance, she quickly stood up and brushed off the dirt on her legs.

“Julius! Come now!” She quipped. 

“O-Oh! Of course!” Julius jumped to his feet quickly and grabbed his staff. 

“Good. Now come on.” She hastily replied, grabbing Julius’s arm and ran. Once she reached the split between Isaach and Sophara, she stopped and took a breath. 

“I think this is far enough. We can walk the rest of the way.” She said.

Then they both walked to Sophara, with Julius feeling  _ very _ awkward and insecure.

* * *

As the two were walking, the awkward tension consumed them more, Larcei’s posture was stiff, she was gripping the hilt of her sword tightly, and her face scrunched. Julius got very uneasy seeing her like this, and he was not sure how to feel about how she was feeling.

Despite this, he decided to break the silence. “Hey, Larcei, you seem.... very tense. Are you sure you are feeling alright?” 

“Yes! I’m fine!” She grunted at his remark, which showed that she wasn’t.

“The way you’re acting says otherwise, please, tell me what is bothering you.”

Once again, there was an uncomfortable silence between them, fortunately, Larcei relaxed herself a little, but not too much.

“I am TIRED of Seliph’s negligence towards me!” She shouted, still not making eye contact with Julius. 

“I-I see, does he always neglect you?” He asked in a terrified tone.

“What do you mean ‘does he always’? OF COURSE he always!” 

He wanted to say, _‘That was harsh.’_ But instead, he let out a sigh and kept asking. “Any reason why?” 

“I have no FUCKING clue! He just stopped speaking to me! Sure he has the holy blood he stressed about but he KNOWS I have nothing against him from it.” 

_ ‘Holy blood? What holy blood could Lord Seliph be insecure about?’  _ Then he sighed, “I have no idea what to do to help you but I can speak with Lord Seliph about this if you’d like.”

“I’d- like that.” She huffed, “I have a feeling you can do it.” her shoulders relaxed, and her expression changed to a much more calm state. 

“Mhm, just please calm down, it will all be taken care of soon.” He smiled. He was glad he could help out Larcei just a little, and confronting Seliph about all this holy blood problem could maybe answer his questions.

“Incoming!” Larcei suddenly shouted as she abruptly stabbed an axe fighter that was trying to attack her, only to see more of them coming. “Julius, stay behind me! I’ll fend them off!” 

They were then being ambushed by a bunch of axe fighters, Julius had ended up getting hit in the arm once or twice. Luckily Larcei was able to obliterate a couple of them with her silver sword.

“I think I can persuade their leader.” Larcei said, “He is  _ madly _ in love with me, so I think he’d want to join.” 

Larcei attacked a few more fighters until she saw the leader of the group. “Johalvier! Stop this! I know you’re trying to act like you're cool, tough, and uncaring, but I know you're not all that bad.” 

Johalvier looked over to her and smirked, “ Ah Larcei, I guess you finally realized you wanted to see me am I right?”

She sighed then said, “Look Johalvier, I know you’re not okay with what your father is doing with accepting the Loptyr Church to take control and find Seliph. I know you’ve made a point by keeping your hands off the innocent all along. So I do not wish to fight you for that reason.” 

“ Yeah, I suppose... Pushing people around never really sat right with me, you know? Not like my brothers anyways. And you’re right, I’m tired of the Loptyr Church running the show here. My men and I want to join your army. Just say the word, and we're yours, yeah?” 

  
  


“Ah! Johalvier I...thank you so much. I suppose it was wrong of me to doubt you all these years, so, sorry about that.”

Johalvier nodded, “The way I see it, at least now I can atone for everything I've done. Listen up, men! We are with the liberation army now! We're fighting for love and justice!” 

The fighters looked confused, but they stopped fighting and followed their commander. Johalvier looked at them intently and said, “Make way to Isaach, make sure my brother knows I got to Larcei before him.” As he pointed the way to Isaach, they nodded and left. 

Larcei turned to Julius, “Hey Julius, why don’t you go after that village over there?” She pointed at the village that was currently being destroyed. “Me and Johalvier will go after the other village just ahead of us.”

“Yes, I hope you will be alright. I'll meet you at Sophara.” Julius said.

Julius then ran to the village; when he made it to the entrance, it was in tatters, the village was half-destroyed at that point. Then he noticed the pegasus from upon the mountains was standing next to the entrance. He took that as a sign the girl was in the village, as he took a few steps through the half-tattered village, there she was. 

He ran over to the village where the girl was. Now that she was dismounted, he could see her more clearly; she looked about fourteen and had a brave lance in her hands. Once she finished off all of the bandits, she had bruises and marks all over her, that was when Julius ran to her.

“Let me help you!” Julius offered, readying his mend staff. 

The young woman turned to see him, a cheerful look shown on her face, “Oh! Thank you so much!” 

“Of course, I saw you had some wounds on you so I decided to help you out!” He replied. 

“I’m grateful for that!” She cheered before she then asked “What’s your name? I get the feeling that you’re not from this village.”

“Ah! I’m Julius, and you are?” 

“I’m Fee! And my pegasus over at the entrance is Mahnya!” She replied. “Thank you so much for your help!” Julius nodded before Fee continued talking. 

“By the way,” She said, handing him a bag, “Take this!” 

“Oh? What’s this?” He asked curiously. 

“It’s gold, silly! I got it as thanks for saving the villagers!” She giggled, “I want you to have it! You can buy something in Sophara if you’d like!” 

Julius took the bag of gold, “I-I see, thank you very much Fee!” 

Fee nodded, then ran up to her pegasus and took the lead off of it. “C’mon Mahnya! Let us go find Arthur!” She then turned to Julius, who was right behind her. “Do you want a ride? I can give you one, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Oh! Of course, that would be appreciated.” Julius replied.

“Then hop on!” She offered happily, then got on her pegasus.

So he did, and just like that, they were flying, not very high but definitely fast. Then she landed onto the ground, where a man with lilac hair turned to see her. 

“Ah Fee, there you are, where were you?” The man asked. 

“I was saving the villages, of course!” She said as a matter of fact, “And then this young man Julius came to help me out!” 

“Julius, huh?” He said, eyeing Julius curiously. 

“Mhm,” Julius nodded, holding his staff close to him. 

“Well, be careful here Julius, you are not able to defend yourself with just that staff with you.” He advised, “By the way, I’m Arthur.” 

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Arthur.” He replied before getting off the pegasus and landed onto the ground. 

“So, where are you two headed?” Julius asked. 

“I’m trying to find my brother,” Fee softly replied, almost like a whisper. “Arthur here just wanted to ride with me,”

“I told you I wanted to walk,” Arthur quipped.

“But it’s an ocean away!! How can you walk to Alster when it’s that far away!”

“I’m not in a rush or anything, besides you’re the one who can’t fly fast enough. Not unlike your mother, I heard she contributed far greater in Lord Sigurd’s army.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry I’m very confused here, who was your mother? And where did your brother go?” Julius asked, feeling his heart race watching this conversation.

“My mother was Erinys, a pegasus knight in Silesse. She fought with Lord Sigurd, she even found love there. But after the Battle Of Belhalla... She died due to an illness. I have been looking for my brother; he knew that our dad, Father Claud, left the Staff of Valkyria out in the Bragi Tower. Yet our dad died before we were both even born…” Fee let out a sad sigh, she turned to hug her pegasus Mahnya, who looked sad too. 

Julius did his best to say something in response, “Did he die during the Battle of Belhalla?” 

“He did, and mother always cried her eyes out whenever we asked about him. Telling us she missed him so dearly and wished for Cedsy and me to become good rulers of Edda in his name,” She let out a sad sigh. 

“Fee...I’m sorry.” Arthur said, regretting his last remark.

“Then she fell ill, so Cedsy left to find the Valkyrie Staff so he could revive dad because he could cure her of her illness. But- she’s already dead...” Tears welled up in her eyes, “I sent Karin out to tell him the news some time ago, but I have not heard from her since. So I need to find Cedsy...”

“Fee, do not worry, I will help you look for your brother…you never know, he might be in the midst of this war,” Julius offered. 

“J-Julius I…” Fee stopped, she needed to calm herself down. “Thank you so much.”

Julius put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to tell her everything will be alright, before Arthur chimed in, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I hope I didn’t touch upon a heavy subject,” 

She sniffed before laughing, “It’s not like you’ve already said things I didn’t like.” 

Julius decided to change the subject, so he turned to Arthur and asked, “And you, Arthur, are you looking for a missing sibling as well?” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, for me, I am looking for my sister. She was taken away along with my mother when I was only three years old. I only was able to escape because my mother told me to run.” 

“So then what happened to you?” 

“Well, what do you think? I managed to run to a little village in Silesse and found a traveling merchant. He looked strangely familiar to me, but I never got the time to ask him. At least he taught me wind magic and gave me Forseti, my father’s tome. I am unsure of how he found it, but he wanted me to have it. So since then, I have been on my way to Alster,” 

“I see, and how are you sure that your sister is in Alster?” Julius asked.

“Someone from the village I lived in told me about a little girl who was in Alster, and the details matched what I remembered of my little sister. So, I went off.” 

“I see, I think I know of her. She and Ishtar were always together,” Julius explained, trying to remember more of the details.

Arthur’s eyes lit up when he heard that, “Really? Oh, that’s a relief! Do you know anything else?” 

“I uh,” He paused for a moment, it had been years since he saw Ishtar, let alone the little girl who was supposedly Arthur’s sister. “I remember her name was Tinni, and she was very clingy to Ishtar. I also recall Ishtar telling me that Hilda was abusing her.” He then sighed. “But, I suppose it is no surprise given how many times Hilda abused Ishtar herself.” 

“Tinni! Yes, that is her! Gods I...I...of course Friege would do such a thing!” Arthur yelled out with surprise and anger. 

“Arthur, if it helps you, I’d be happy to keep giving you a ride to Alster.” Fee offered. 

Julius then sparked an idea, “I think you two should come with me and join Lord Seliph and his liberation army!” 

Fee turned to Julius, her expression ecstatic. “Oh! I know him! He’s the son of the great Lord Sigurd of Chalphy! My mother told me so many stories about him!” She jumped with excitement.

“I have heard of him as well, so I suppose we could join his army. We will just have to speak to him first,” Arthur said. 

“Of course, hold on let me buy a warp staff to send you to where he is!” He said.

Julius then ran into Sophara and went to the multiple shops that were there until he found the armory, full of many different weapons, tomes, and staves. He scanned around the selection before he found the warp staff, he checked his pockets for gold,  _ Ten thousand? Yep!  _ Then placed the money onto the counter, took the warp staff, and ran out of the town as fast as he could with the staff in his hand. 

When he made it out of Sophara he stopped to take a breath, “I...I can warp you all to Issach now…” 

“Hey, don’t forget about us!” A woman’s voice chimed in. It was Larcei, and she had Johalvier with her too. 

“Oh! You’re here, Larcei!” Julius cheered, “Just in time too, hehe!” 

“Right, now can we please return, the night is falling and I’m  _ starving,  _ I didn’t get anything to eat this morning.” She groaned.

“I see, well I suppose we should all return to the Isaach capital,” He said before he readied his warp staff. 

“How are you going to warp there yourself?” Arthur asked suspiciously.

“Do not worry about me, I will be just fine,” He replied.

He readied his staff again, recited some sort of spell, and warped each person to Isaach. Before he was the only one at Sophara, he took a breath then he rewarped himself.

When he made it there, he immediately ran to the dining room, everyone was eating their meals. Larcei had already snarfed up her food, Ulster was next to her just casually eating. While Arthur and Fee were just getting their meals, Arthur turned to him and said, “Julius you’re here! That was rather quick.” 

“Ah yes, but I am here. Anyways, is there enough food for me?” 

“I’m sure there is,” Arthur replied, before changing the subject, “By the way, Seliph allowed Fee and I to join the army! I hope we can fight alongside each other more now.” 

“Really? I knew he’d let you guys join! He’s the best!” Julius cheered. 

Just then Seliph clapped his hands, everyone looked up to him, “Hello everyone, I would just like to say welcome to our new comrades!” He announced, then signaled Arthur and Fee to come towards him. 

Arthur was the first to speak, “Hello, I am Arthur, and I am a mage. That’s all you need to know about me, I’m not that interesting.” 

“Hi! I am Fee and I hope to be friends with you all! We can get through this war together!” 

Julius giggled a bit. He admired Fee’s enthusiasm a lot, he hoped he would become closer with her soon.

“That is all, have a good rest of your meal,” Seliph concluded, then everybody continued eating.

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Seliph,” Julius said once everyone left the dining room, 

Seliph was clearing off the table and made sure everything was clear, then he looked up and asked, “Oh Julius, do you need something?” 

“Yeah, Larcei was very upset while I was walking with her this afternoon. She mentioned something about your holy blood, making you terrified of being around her,” After saying this, Seliph almost jumped, before he calmed down to let Julius continue. Julius huffed, then said, “I understand if this is a sensitive topic for you, but I just wish to know if anything is wrong with you,” 

Seliph took a breath before he replied, “It’s all good, don’t worry, I am just anxious about becoming king, that’s all…”

“I see, well I understand, I have been nervous about something similar too,” Julius admitted. 

“Oh? Do you wish to talk about it?” 

He shook his head, “No, no, I think it’s better not to, not at this moment, that is.” 

Before Seliph could reply, Oifey appeared in the dining room and said, “You two should get some sleep. Especially you, Seliph.” 

Seliph turned to look at Oifey then hummed in agreement, “Right, we will,” he replied, then he looked at Julius again, “Let us get some rest, Julius. Once we seize Rivough, the kingdom of Isaach will be freed.” 

Julius nodded before he replied, “Of course, Lord Seliph, rest well.” 


	5. All The Signs I Don't Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm just like you, I was born to lose'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee new chapter out, hope you enjoy!

It was the next morning, and Seliph woke up to the morning sun. He got out of bed and readied himself to go out to the city and buy equipment for himself and the others. He walked through town and saw a lot of different shops. The main one that he took notice of was a magic shop. 

As he walked into the shop, he saw many different colored tomes, but the one item that caught his eye was a bright yellow tome. He thought Julius would need a weapon to help out on the battlefield with more than just healing. He grabbed the tome, then grabbed the little bag of gold he brought with him and placed it onto the counter. Once he bought the tome, he walked out of the shop with the light tome in hand and saw Julius passing by.

“Hi, Julius!” Seliph greeted, waving at him. 

“Oh! Hi, Seliph!” He greeted back before looking down at the book in Seliph’s hands, “What do you have there?”

“Ah! I was just looking at Isaach’s shops, and I found this tome for you!” He said, handing Julius the magic book. 

“Oh? What is it?” He asked. 

“It’s a tome called Nosferatu. You are able to use these, right? I thought you could use it to defend yourself on the battlefield.” 

Julius’s face lit up upon seeing the tome. He said, “Thank you so much! I will use it with care!” He said before he took it. 

“Perfect, hopefully now you will have an easier time defending yourself.” He smiled. 

“Thank you again, Seliph! Now I must go back to the castle and get ready for battle!” Julius said as he turned around and left.

Seliph sighed. Before then making his way to Isaach as well to prepare for the next fight.

* * *

Everyone was now ready to leave Isaach and advance to Rivough. Seliph gave everyone the equipment he bought, and then they went off. 

Showing worry in his eyes, Julius looked at Seliph. Before Seliph assured him, "Everything will be alright, Julius. We have each other's backs. Use that tome I gave you, and you'll be fine.” 

All Julius did was nod as he held his tome close to him. Before, he swiftly attacked a nearby enemy that came after him. “Yeah, I suppose so,” He then said before Seliph then ran off, slashing his sword at the Isaachian fighters.

So, Seliph fought, keeping Julius in his sight in case anything happened to him. Danann's forces were trying their best to keep Rivough safe, but Seliph and co. were far superior in combat. He was reminded of the days when he used to train every day to become stronger and one day fight to help the people of Jugdral and ‘take down the Grannvalean Empire.’

Before they knew it, they found themselves at Rivough, with Fee taking care of the one village north of the castle. Danann was now the only one left. Seliph, Julius, Larcei, and Johalvier went to attack him.

“How did my sons let this happen? Johalvier even joined the Liberation Army?? What treason!”

"Your reign of terror and murder ends here, father! I and the liberation army will end your life and free Isaach from you,” Johalvier shouted.

"Ah, so you decided to show up! Do you really think you can overthrow me so easily?” Danann remarked.

“I killed my brother. I'm not afraid to kill my father too!"

“Johan was weak! He only fought for that girl and couldn't even fight back against me!" Danann shouted as he readied his silver axe. Johalvier prepared himself to engage in combat with his father.

Despite being outnumbered, Danann held them off for a while. He left Johalvier gravely wounded; Julius and Seliph were struggling against him too. 

"Julius! Go help Johalvier!" Seliph commanded as he was blocking Danann's axe.

Julius nodded, then went off combat to assist Johalvier's wounds with his mend staff.

Seeing this, Danann took the opportunity to run towards the defenseless Julius and attempted to kill him. Without their healer, the fight would be far easier for him. 

Larcei then ran out as fast as she could to defend Julius from the attack. She used her silver sword to deflect Dannan's blow, and with the help of Astra, she managed to take him down. 

"Urgh, Lord Arvis...my liege.." Danann said in his last breath.

  
  


“Whew, that felt good!” Larcei said, putting away her sword, “Isaach is now finally restored.” 

"I- Larcei, thank you! T-that was close." Julius said, still panicked.

"No problem, Julius, I just wanted to save my friend!" Larcei said with a smile as she helped him stand up."

"Um, I'm still here!" Johalvier was still on the ground with severe injuries.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll heal your wounds right away!" Julius smiled and then used his mend staff to heal Johalvier.

Once that was done, Seliph chimed in, “Julius, why don’t you come with me into Rivough?” 

"Of course, Seliph! Shall we go now?" 

"We'll go tell the others that Isaach is now free!" Larcei said before she went off to find everyone. 

Julius and Seliph stepped into Rivough castle, they both saw Lewyn in front of them. Seliph was wishing to say something to him but struggled to find the words.

“A job well done, Seliph! Thanks to you, Isaach is free from the Empire's grip.” Lewyn then said.

“Lewyn? Are you already finished in Leonster?” Seliph asked.

Lewyn nodded when suddenly Julius came running up to him and hugged him tightly. “Lewyn!! You’re back!!” 

“Get off me, Julius, that’s enough,” Lewyn grunted. “I saw a bit of your performance on the battlefield as I was heading here.” 

“I- How did I do?” Julius asked, his face red in embarrassment. 

“I must admit you are better than I expected.”

“I see- well, I’m glad you think that,” Julius looked down at the floor, breaking eye contact with Lewyn.

“Anyways, Seliph, I came here to tell you that you did well to retake Isaach. I’m going to help Julius here and make sure he can defend himself effectively.” 

“Alright, Lewyn, that is fine,” Seliph replied.

“There is still a long way to go, Seliph. Emperor Arvis’s rule is far from what it was before. A few years back, the Empire turned into that oppressive force we all know and love today. Now, the Loptyrian order has arisen from the shadows once more. They have abducted children to offer them as sacrifices to resurrect the fallen god. Since you bear the blood of Loptyr, they are searching for you too.” 

Seliph stumbled back after hearing what Lewyn just told him, “I- I thought those were just rumors, but I never thought they would be true.”

“There have always been attempts to stop the Empire; all of them failed. They were weak and disorganized rebellions. All of them ended up massacred by the Loptyr cult. But you have posed a threat to the empire; you are the savior Jugdral desperately needs.”

After hearing those words, Seliph felt anxious, more anxious than he has ever felt before. _Is he really the light people needed? Is a bearer of the blood of Loptyr really deserving to be called a hero?_ All these thoughts made him even more anxious.

“A-are you sure about this? Seliph asked, trying to hide from his voice the pressure he was feeling.

“Seliph, trust me. You really have what it takes, your power and potential sleep within you. You possess the blood from the Crusader Baldr. Once you get the holy blade Tyrfing, not even the heavens will be able to stand in your way!”

“I suppose so….” He replied.

Lewyn then changed the subject. “Anyway. You will need to meet up with Prince Leif, the son of Quan. He’s fighting his own battle all the way in Thracia. You must go to aid him.” 

“B-but what about Shannan?” He asked worriedly. 

“The odds are that we will encounter Shannan on our way to Leonster.” Someone else joined the conversation. Oifey. 

“That may be true. The Yied Desert lies south from here; we must cross it to reach Leonster.” Lewyn replied.

Seliph simply nodded and said, “Understood, Lewyn, we will set out to Leonster tomorrow.”

* * *

_Six years ago_

  
  


_It was a day like any other, perfect for training. Seliph and Larcei were practicing swordplay as usual. Larcei was reading every move Seliph made. She had managed to dodge all the blows he tried to land. She controlled the fight as she always did._

_“You still can't even get close to touching me," Larcei said confidently._

_Seliph laughed and said, "This is just a warm-up," he said as he slashed his sword towards her._

_Larcei dodged the blow and counterattacked by thrusting her blade, hitting Seliph's left arm and cutting his sleeve._

_“Oh, I'm sorry about that, Seliph. I think I went too far there." She said with a worrisome tone._

_“No, it's fine, don't worry about it,” Seliph said._

_"Let me check your arm. I hope I didn't hurt you."_

_She took a look at his arm and noticed something was off. At first, she thought it was just a wound, but then she examined it further, and she saw it was a mark of some sort._

_"Um, Seliph… What is that on your arm?”_

_Seliph's face showed worry at Larcei's question. He was confused and simply said, "I- what are you talking about?"_

_Larcei ran up to Shannan, who was watching them train, and told him to check himself. Once Shannan saw it, he gasped. "Could this be… No, it's not possible…" Shannan grabbed Seliph's hands then said, "I need to take you to Edain and Oifey! They must see this and judge for themselves…"_

_Seliph panicked; his heart raced. Was something wrong with him? Preparing for the worst, he stood up and followed. “I-I okay, Shannan.”_

* * *

Tuning out of the memory, Seliph sighed. The night was dark; everyone else was most likely asleep. All of his memories added to the fact that they were headed to Leonster the next morning, just could not let him fall asleep.

He fixated his gaze upon the ceiling, staring blankly at it in hopes of falling asleep. But then he heard a knock; he turned his head to the door and asked drowsily, “Who is it?”

“Take a guess.” A narrow and feminine voice said. 

He immediately sat up when he heard her, “L-Larcei? Why are you still awake? We need to set off to Leonster at dawn! You should get some sleep.”

“I was just worried about you. I knew you’d be awake.” She replied. 

Seliph then got out of bed, leaned his head against the door, then placed his hand on the knob but did not open the door. “I will be fine, but I need to ask you the same. Why are you still awake?” 

“I was bothered again. You keep being distant around me. Regardless, I-I just...I feel like I need to apologize for my harshness.” 

With that, Seliph took a deep breath, then turned the knob, causing the door to open. A young woman with messy dark hair appeared in front of him. He made a small, melodyless hum before he shook his head and said, “You have nothing to apologize for, but regardless I- I accept your apology.” 

Larcei nodded in agreement and said, "Seliph, I- thank you. I really want you to know that nobody has anything against you. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“How are you so sure?” 

"Everyone believes in you! You are the people's hope to save Jugdral," Larcei said, tears suddenly gathering within her violet eyes, "I...I don't want you to hate yourself." 

“I...Larcei, please don’t cry! You know I don’t like seeing my friends sad.” Seliph said, holding both of her hands tightly. 

Larcei managed to calm down a bit and said, "I- Seliph, we should get back to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Seliph nodded, “Yes, but please, Larcei, don’t cry…” 

Larcei hummed and nodded. Then she left to her room to get some sleep. Seliph went back to bed and tried to sleep again, and this time, he could fall asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They pass the Yied Desert on their way to Leonster, Shannan appears


	6. Not Throwing Away My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot!

It was finally time; they had to cross the Yied Desert to head to Leonster. As they were about to step into the desert, Edain, who accompanied them until that point, stepped back and said, "I am heading back to Isaach castle, I will still be there when you return, I promise you.” 

“Oh, Edain, are you leaving?” Seliph asked, turning back to see Edain. 

She nodded, “Mm, I should stay and watch over Isaach while Shannan is still away. You never know when there could be another attack.” 

"I see. Well, thank you for everything you have done for us. Your care and kindness truly helped us grow!” Seliph hugged her tightly. Edain tried to hold back her tears, but she broke when she saw everyone walk up to her.

Larcei, Ulster, Lana, Lester, Diarmuid. All of them hugged her and thanked her. “We’ll come back for you, mother!” Lana assured her, “Once this war is over, I’m coming back to Isaach!” 

“I-I'll be waiting for you all, for now, you must go, Jugdral needs all of you!" Edain said while cleaning up her tears. She turned to Seliph then said, “Please Seliph, be careful with being out in the open, I don’t want your dark lineage to put you in danger…” 

“I will keep myself safe, don’t worry about me,” He replied, his voice lowered when he said that last phrase.

Edain nodded, then turned to the others, "Please take care and stay safe!" 

Oifey, who was looking from a distance, came to Edain. "It looks like this is where we part ways for now, Edain." 

"Oh Oifey, to think I met you and took care of you when you were a little boy. I've seen you grow into the man you are now. I entrust you to take care of everyone."

"I will, Edain. I swore to Lord Sigurd that nothing would happen to Seliph. I promise I will do the same for the others as well." Oifey said. 

"I know I can trust you." Edain smiled. 

Once everyone had left to keep an eye out for more Lopt Bishops. Lester, Lana, and Seliph stayed with her for just a bit longer. 

"I-I'll miss you, mother," Lester said.

"You will be alright. Your skill with the bow resembles the one from your father! If you keep training, no one will stop you!" Edain said, hugging her son.

"I will use my bow to protect everyone!" Lester said, holding his father's Brave bow.

"M-mother, I'm scared," Lana stuttered, "What if someone gets hurt and is in danger?"

Edain hugged her daughter and replied, “Everyone will be fine. You are by their side. Make sure to protect them. Use the staves I gave you, and don't let anyone die, okay?"

“Yes mother, I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends!” She said proudly.

"Please take care of Isaach while we are gone!" Seliph said.

"I will, Seliph. Don't worry, everyone will be safe here!" Edain said with a smile.

"I-I'm still concerned about Tirnanog, our home, burned down to ashes," Seliph said, almost about to cry.

"Seliph, I know it hurts. But be grateful that nobody got injured, or even worse, killed." Edain assured him and hugged him tightly.

"I-I understand, but I will make sure nobody gets hurt...I want to protect everyone.” 

"Then go, Seliph. Everyone is waiting for you!" 

“Of course,” He said. Then, he ran back to the army and began to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, everyone! We are heading through the Yied Desert now, make sure you are ready!” 

Suddenly, a Loptyr Bishop shot magic at Seliph; he noticed quickly enough and dodged. Then he shouted, “Look out!” 

That caught everyone’s attention; Arthur quickly shot one of them with Forseti and killed one of the dark mages. Larcei and Ulster ran and killed two of them successfully with Astra. They had killed only enough to make their way easier, but there were a lot more awaiting them as they went deeper into the desert.

At that point, the sand made it hard to walk for everyone and even worse for the horses. Diarmuid and Lester had to dismount and deal with the enemies themselves, so their horses could rest. Fortunately, Fee could fly over the desert and navigate where they needed to go. 

"Are you having fun up there!?" Arthur asked as loudly as he could. 

Fee could barely hear him, "It's kind of fun to see everyone struggling." She giggled.

Arthur grunted, then turned to Julius, “Can you believe her?” 

"I don’t see a problem.” He questioned innocently. 

"Hey, Julius, do you want a ride?" Fee asked, almost laughing.

"Thank you, Fee! My legs are killing me."

Arthur scoffed, then attacked a Loptyr Bishop with his Elwind tome, “Agh, why does she offer him a ride and not me.” 

“We'll come back to you, so don't worry! I'll just show Julius around." Fee waved at him and then flew away. 

Then, as they were up high, Julius looked down and saw two people running out of the Yied Shrine. Some Loptyr bishops were going after them, “Oh! I just saw a thief run out of the shrine. Someone is with them.” he pointed down so Fee could take a look.

Fee looked to where Julius was pointing and nodded, “We must go tell the others!” 

“Mhm, I think Seliph might recognize at least one of them,” He replied, “Fee! Take me to Seliph, please.” 

“Seliph! We saw someone going out of the shrine! We think it might be Prince Shannan.” 

“Oh? Is it really him?” Seliph swiftly asked. 

“We think so. He was accompanied by a thief.”

“I see, then we must make haste,” He replied before gesturing to the others, “Come on, everyone! We need to hurry to the Yied Shrine!” 

Seliph then divided the group. Him, Larcei, Julius, and Fee would go to aid them while the others took care of what was left of the Loptyr Bishops before they reunited with the rest. 

As the four ran through the desert - with Fee helping them navigate through it - they saw a well-elevated cliff, Julius saw the shrine just in the distance. A dark-haired man, supposedly Shannan, was fending off most of the mages while the girl stayed in the back. 

Suddenly dark magic hit Julius right in the arm, but how? No dark mages were near him. The same happened to Larcei, but she managed to dodge it in time.

"What is it with this magic?" Larcei asked, looking around. When she looked up, she saw the same dark magic surrounding Fee's pegasus, "Fee, watch out!" She shouted.

Fee barely dodged the hit, thanks to Larcei's warning. Julius then looked down at his left wrist; his hand was exposed, which made his brand visible. He quickly grabbed his other glove and put it on his other hand. He darted his eyes around to make sure nobody saw, then huffed a sigh of relief. 

Larcei then suddenly approached him, “Julius, you dropped your glove. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright,” he said nervously, 

Seeing that the glove was put on incorrectly, she asked, “Why are you wearing your glove on the wrong hand?”

“A-Ah, because my other glove was a bit destroyed from the dark magic,” 

"What about your other hand? Doesn't it need a glove too?" 

He shook his head and simply said, “My other hand will be alright,”

"Well, I don't see the difference. Unless... you are hiding something,” Larcei said in a curious tone. Julius’s heart almost skipped a beat before she said, "I'm kidding, of course!" She giggled.

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing. It's j-just personal preference!" Julius replied, relieved.

"Oh, okay!” She said, before switching the subject, “Anyways, what was that dark magic that just came at us?" 

“It’s a Fenrir tome,” Julius remarked, “It’s magic that can go from far distances, reaching even this far away.” 

"Where is it coming from?" Seliph asked as he approached them with Fee.

"I'll go check!" Fee said as she got on her pegasus and flew away. She then saw a Loptyr Bishop shooting magic, "It’s coming from the shrine!" She shouted.

“We must hurry then! We’re almost to the top of the hill!” Seliph grabbed his silver sword from his sheath and ran. 

As they were getting near the Yied shrine, Seliph was almost certain that Shannan was up there, “Shannan! Shannan! You’re safe!” 

"Ah, strangers! Shannan, protect me!" The thief said, almost squeaking, before hiding behind Shannan.

Shannan gave the girl a look, then turned to see Seliph. He turned back to make sure no other mages were around, then looked at Seliph again, “I'm glad you are safe too, Seliph! That's a nice little army you have!"

“Oh, Shannan! There's so much I need to tell you! While Isaach is free, our village, Tirnanog, was destroyed." 

"You can tell me more later. We need to take care of that bishop over there." Shannan pointed to the shrine, Seliph nodded. 

"Shannan!" Larcei said with a smile on her face. "Thanks to your training, we were able to free Isaach!"

"Oh, Larcei! it's good to see you again!"

"Also, who is that behind you?" Larcei pointed at the girl, "She has been staring at us for a while."

"Oh, her name is Patty. She tried to steal Balmung, but she kindly gave it back to me. Also, she's a huge fan of me, apparently." He said. 

Before Larcei could reply, dark magic surrounded Patty. Larcei was quick enough to save her from the hit. 

"We better hurry before one of us gets killed," Shannan said. 

The rest followed him, there weren't as many Loptyr Bishops as there were before, but the Fenrir Bishop was slowing them down. Shannan ran quickly through the sand, dodging the many dark spells coming at him before he reached the shrine and used Balmung to cut down the Dark Mage. 

"Yay! Shannan, you did it! You saved me!" Patty cheered as she ran to Shannan and jumped up and down.

Shannan hummed slightly, and as Seliph ran to Yied, he looked over down the cliff and saw it collapse. Startled at the sudden rockslide, he jumped back and clung to Shannan’s arm, his heart raced, and he started hyperventilating. He squinted his eyes shut as Shannan then stepped back as it started to cave in further. Once it finally stopped, he opened his eyes again; the cliff now became a hill, a very rocky one, but it worked. 

Still panicked, Seliph said, “W-What was that?"

"That was a funny face you made there," Larcei teased, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Seeing all that was hilarious!" Fee laughed as she landed with her pegasus.

"It indeed was!" Patty shouted. She was on the ground, laughing.

“Wh-what? What was so funny about a fucking rockslide?! I could've **died** there!” Seliph shouted, head hung down in embarrassment. 

Unlike the girls, Julius ran up the hill quickly and asked, “Lord Seliph! Are you alright!? That rockslide was very sudden.”

“J-Julius, I-I’m o-okay now.” He replied, 

“Seliph,” Larcei finally said, no longer holding in her laughter, “We’re five feet off the ground. We’re _fine_.”

Before Seliph could respond, he looked down and saw everyone else _just_ made it through the desert, “Just in time.”

Arthur quickly ran to Fee and Julius, panting heavily, “Why did you leave me to those dark mages? I was almost about to _die_. Never again am I going through a desert.” 

"O-oh hi, Arthur." Fee said nervously, she then turned to Julius and said "Why didn't you tell me he was still down there when we went to tell Seliph?" 

Julius panicked, “Uhhhhh, I uh, I um- forgot.” 

Arthur overheard this and yelled, "How could you forget about me?! We are friends, right?" 

“Now Arthur, please calm down, it was nothing against you…” He then took out his staff, “Perhaps you are just a bit fired up over fighting in a desert, here, let me patch you up!” 

Arthur sighed before accepting, “Please, I would appreciate that.” 

Seliph then saw Ulster dash up the hill, and ran to Shannan, Seliph backed away and gave them some space. The lord then looked to Larcei, and with no one else to turn to, he walked to where she was.

“Hey, Larcei...I am very scared to tell Shannan about Tirnanog, or at least, go into more detail about it.” 

"If you already told him, why go into more detail?” She asked. 

“I don’t want to tell him that the Empire found out about my holy blood...He’d break, I’m sure of it!" 

Larcei fell silent for a long moment, then sighed, “I do not know how Shannan feels about your blood, but I am sure you can find a way to tell him the truth. It’s only a matter of time before he finds out anyway.” 

"Now’s not the time, I’m not ready to tell him yet!" Seliph said, voice full of fear and anxiety, “But, I will try and talk to Shannan tonight, he’s probably going to ask me questions anyway.” 

Larcei nodded, "Seliph you look tired, the sun is almost fully set now. We should go to Yied and rest." 

“Mm, I suppose you're right, but what about food?”

“Oh, I forgot, it's our turn to cook, so we must get going!" 

* * *

  
  


It was a cold night in the town of Yied, while some people were asleep, Shannan and Seliph were on guard duty for the night. This gave Seliph the perfect time to confront Shannan, but the thing was, he was not sure how to say it. 

Luckily, he did not have to, as Shannan confronted him first, "Is something wrong, Seliph?” He asked, “Is it about Tirnanog?"

“Y-yeah, how did you figure it out?” 

"Ever since you told me about it, you were very ‘dodgy’ around me to sorta say it? I figured you would want to go into more detail later. Sooo I decided to save you the trouble, and ask you instead.” 

"O-oh, well, yeah... where should I begin? How do you feel about me, you know, going out of my way to free Jugdral from the Empire’s grasp. I know you were always scared of me going out since you found out about my dark blood…”

“Well, I knew it would happen sooner or later, people trust you as the hero they need. I just do not wish for the word of your mark to get out, who knows what would happen…”

“Ah, w-well, about that," Seliph let out before he stopped himself. Shannan looked at Seliph, his expression read ‘shock’ and ‘uncertainty’. Seliph noticed this, "I-I, that's why I was scared to tell you. Ulster told me that they found out when Tirnanog was destroyed, I pushed it off as just a rumor. But now, I'm terrified they do know.” 

Shannan fell silent for a good moment before he shook his head, "They have not seen your brand by themselves, there is no way they can prove it. However, I still advise you to be careful, if they do see your brand, they will do whatever it takes to take you away..." 

“Mm, I know you told me that you promised my mother to protect me, but I am certain I will not be taken away, not when I can rely on you and the others!” He took out his silver sword from his sheath, “I can defend myself, as well, with my father's blade."

"I see you are determined, well I'm certain that you will be fine. Just don't be too reckless out there." 

"Don't worry, Shannan, I promise you I’ll be careful,” He said, before sighing and putting his sword back, “If I’m being honest, I’m a little scared about our newer allies in the army, they will have to find out the truth about me someday. Especially if I’m going to be an Emperor sometime soon."

“Seliph, I know they will be okay with it, if everyone else accepted you, I'm sure they will too. So don't worry about it." 

Seliph hummed in agreement, “You’re right Shannan, but I won’t tell them just yet...But I will…” 

Shannan smiled, “I’m proud of you Seliph, you managed to take back Isaach without me, so I know you can do the same for the rest of Jugdral. You have my support.” 

"I will, Shannan, thank you.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Julius has fear, and also angst. Take with that as you will


	7. Oh I Heard You In Your Sleep Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere hidden back behind the covers and the things that make you ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter alert! I've had this chapter and the next one planned out since April and I'm so excited to write them

As Shannan and Seliph left to sleep and shift turned to Oifey and Diarmuid for guard duty, Julius was outside of Yied, sitting down on the edge of a cliff. He then felt some rocks falling from it and made a loud noise; he heard voices and suddenly saw a man approach him. It was Oifey.

"Why are you here, Julius? It could be dangerous," Oifey said, "You should go back to sleep."

Julius shook his head, “I’ll be okay. I’ve been through sleepless nights for most of my life…” 

“I may not know the details, but you seem to have gone through a lot."

“Mm, my memories fail me at this moment, but I remember the night my family fell apart. It was far too much for me to handle…” 

"I see. I’ve been through something similar; it truly does hurt."

Julius couldn't help but ask, “Oh? Similar in what way?”

"The Battle of Belhalla took the closest thing I had to a family from me. Lord Sigurd and his army; all of them were gone after that day."

"O-oh… I'm sorry to hear that." 

“Hey, that reminds me, Julius, can I ask you something?” Oifey asked, switching the topic.

“Yes? What is it?” He asked, a hint of panic shown in his voice. 

“You remind me of Emperor Arvis.” 

“Emperor Arvis? Who is he?” He asked. That name was familiar to him, but he could not remember in what way. 

"He is the Emperor of Grannvale. He was the one who betrayed and murdered Lord Sigurd and his army," Oifey choked out.

"Oh...I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry that happened.” Julius sighed. 

“It’s okay, Julius. I’m not trying to blame you. You just reminded me of him. You should go back to sleep tomorrow; we’ll take Melgen.”

Julius nodded, then simply said, “I will try.”

* * *

Julius went back to his tent; the thought of Arvis was so vivid to him, but he could not recall why. All he was able to remember was Julia and the death of his mother, Deirdre. 

Why?

The memories of his sister came back to him again. Where did they come from? He had forgotten all about it since he joined Seliph’s army, but now, the memory from that night had returned to him. 

He missed her, he missed her so much. ‘ _ Oh, Julia. _ ‘ he repeated in his head, the thought of her pained his heart. It had been years since he last saw her, and yet he saw her clearly in his mind. Yet how was it possible to remember his mother and sister but he could not seem to remember his father? 

Perhaps it was because of the trauma that seemed to be the most logical answer. Julius remembered that same night where Lewyn took him to a village in Silesse. From that day on, he had forgotten most of the little details from the past. 

He focused his mind on the memory, and he remembered someone was with him; in that corner of Silesse, he had a friend. He was his age, and they had some moments together, if only for a few months. Afterward, the friend had left; he had not seen him since. But something about Arthur reminds him of that friend. 

After that, he lost his memory; his mind could not take it anymore. He opened his eyes again to the darkness. Sighing, he lay down, and before he drifted off, he whispered something.

‘Mother...Julia...I miss you both…”

* * *

Morning came, and the first thing Seliph did was plan out a strategy for taking out Melgen. He looked outside, he saw the castle from there. He couldn't see much, but he knew there were ballistae around. 

"Arthur! Do you know Ishtore?" Seliph asked once he saw Arthur walk out of Yied.

"No, not really. I know he is from House Friege, so we must be related somehow."

“I see...how do we deal with him, then?” 

"I am uncertain myself. However, if Ishtore is from House Friege, he must be skilled in thunder magic. Therefore, he must know how to wield a Bolting tome.” 

"A Bolting tome? What is that?" 

Arthur scoffed, “You don’t know? They’re like lightning bolts that strike when it rains, only it is from magic and not storms, at least for the most part. I advise you to be careful, though. There’s a chance Bolting will strike twice; if that happens, you’ll end up getting fatal injuries or even death.” 

“Alright, got it. But tell me, Arthur, how do you know all this?”

He shrugged, "Eh, I suppose you could consider it common knowledge for most mages,” 

“Oh, okay, that makes sense," Seliph bluntly replied.

* * *

“Fee, do you think you could go soar about the mountains to see how many people we are going to be fighting?” Seliph asked once everyone gathered around for him to present his plan. 

"Sure!" Fee exclaimed, dashing out quickly to grab her pegasus. 

"Wait! Let me go with you!" Arthur yelled to make her stop.

"What? Are you still upset that I didn't give you a ride in the desert?" Fee teased him.

“No, no, nothing like that, I just don’t want you to get hurt by the ballistae. There is also a chance that my sister could be with Ishtore.” 

Fee nodded. “Then what are you waiting for? Come on!” 

As the two left, Seliph continued explaining his plan, "Anyway, we must tread carefully. There are going to be a lot of mages heading our way on our way to Melgen.” 

“I would be able to withstand the mages quite well. I have withstood a lot of magic users in my past.” Julius said. 

“Then, I rely on you to be on the frontlines; however, we need someone to go with you in case you end up with fatal injuries.”

“I feel more at ease with Larcei around!” Julius exclaimed.

“I will protect you, Julius! I promise you won’t get hurt!” Larcei exclaimed.

“You sound really confident, Larcei, but knowing you, you will leave him behind. You need someone else to go take care of you too.” Shannan teased.

“Can you stop treating me like a child?!” Larcei nudged Shannan’s arm.

“But you need me to protect you. You know I still get worried when you kids head into battle.” 

“Okay, but don’t bother me too much,” Larcei grunted.

Seliph then nodded, “Okay, I trust you will be alright; the rest of us will stay back and counterattack when the time is right!” 

* * *

Julius, Shannan, and Larcei made their way through the rest of the Yied Desert, off to clear a path for the Liberation Army to take Melgen. The path wasn’t hard since there weren’t any enemies nearby, but they could see a significant force surrounding Melgen Castle.

As they neared Melgen, Julius looked over at the mountain and saw a pegasus approaching them, it was Fee, and Arthur came back from scouting the enemy base. She landed in front of them, “There is a lot of ballistae beside the castle, as we suspected. We must be careful about going in.” Fee exclaimed.

“I’ll distract the ballistae, Julius and Arthur; you take care of the mages. Larcei and Fee, you take care of the knights, Okay?” Shannan said. 

“Got it!” Larcei exclaimed as she ran off onto the battlefield.

“I’ll do my best!” Julius held his Nosferatu tome in his arms and went to battle.

Meanwhile, Seliph and the rest of the army went slow through the desert, waiting for the right moment to attack Melgen’s army. Oifey and Seliph were leading the way. 

“Seliph, you must know that Ishtore is not a bad person. He is against the child hunts; we must try our best not to kill him,” Oifey said.

“Then why are we attacking Melgen?” Seliph replied.

“They are allied with the empire; they are probably looking for you.”

“Then, why don’t we convince him to join us!” Seliph exclaimed, raising his fist. 

“It won’t be that easy. The Empire would probably hunt them if they found out.”

“Maybe we could find a way to defeat him without killing him?” 

“There is a way to do that. We could try to capture him; it’s not an easy task, but it’s effective.”

“Maybe we should try that then.” As Seliph said that they found themselves near Melgen, most of the enemies were taken down. Just the ballistae and Ishtore remained.

“I see you have successfully defeated the enemy,” Oifey said to Shannan.

“Hah! It was effortless. The kids here did most of the job!” Shannan replied.

“Now, will you stop treating me like a child?” Larcei asked him.

“I must admit you have gotten stronger, but the battle isn't over yet:”

“We’ll go take care of the ballistae. We should prepare to fight against Ishtore. We must try our best not to kill him,” Seliph exclaimed.

After he said that, a strike of lightning fell behind Seliph, panicked, he jumped away just in time, “Watch out! That must be Ishtore’s Bolting tome!” Arthur warned everyone. 

They took down the ballistae, being extremely careful of the occasional bolting strikes. Before they knew it, they set foot on Melgen Castle. As the army went in, they saw two mages waiting for them at the entrance. 

Arthur quickly ran into the castle, “Ishtore! Why are you doing this? Where is Tinni?”

“Wait, you know, Tinni? Who are you?”

“I’m Arthur, son of Tailtiu from House Friege.”

“Wait, so that means you’re Tinni’s brother!” Ishtore cried. 

“I am. Now, where is she?!” Arthur then demanded.

“She’s in Alster, I tried to take her with me, but my father would not let me. He forced her to defend Alster once Lord Seliph would take control of Melgen.” Ishtore replied, “I worry she is not doing well with Blume demanding her to attack the Liberation Army.”

“I...Ishtore, take me to Alster. I need to rescue Tinni…” Arthur begged. 

“Blume will only attack if you take Melgen, and to do so, you have to defeat me!”

“Then, I’ll do what I must do!” Arthur readied Forseti. He blasted the tome to attack Ishtore; Liza went in front of Ishtore and got severely injured.

“Liza!! No!!” Ishtore screamed. 

“Arthur! What did you do!? You weren’t supposed to kill them!” Seliph shouted at him angrily.

Julius quickly ran to Liza, “She appears to be still breathing. I can save her with my Mend staff! Lana, can you help me!?” 

“I promised my mother that I would not let anyone die!” Lana exclaimed as she went to Liza and patched her up with Julius.

“I-I why are you doing this? We are enemies; why are you helping someone you were supposed to kill?!” Ishtore cried.

“We never intended to kill you,” Seliph replied.

“T-thank you! Now I want to stop fighting and just leave with Liza.” 

Liza, now partly recovered, stood up and hugged Ishtore. “Let’s leave this place and stay away from this pointless war!” 

“Yes, let’s!” Ishtore then turned to Seliph, “You should be careful about father’s Mjolnir. You’ll have a difficult time if you are not prepared!”

Arthur interrupted Seliph’s response, “Hey, can you take us inside Alster? I need to make sure Tinni is safe.”   
  
“You saved my beloved Liza; that’s the least I can do for all of you! Tinni is very precious to me. I’m certain she will be happy to meet her brother finally!” 

Suddenly, Diarmuid opened the castle’s door, “Several cavalry soldiers are approaching us!” 

Seliph turned to Diarmuid, panicked, “Oh no!! Where is everyone else!?” 

“They are outside the castle. Quick Seliph, we must fend them off!”

Seliph went outside the castle; he noticed a lone cavalier being pursued by the rest of the group, “Diarmuid, Oifey, Larcei, Lana, Lester come with me to take down the enemy forces. Julius and the others make your way to Alster with Ishtore. We’ll meet you there when we finish.”

“Seliph, wait. I think the man who’s being pursued is wielding a different looking blade. It looks like it is the Demon Blade Mystletainn, Lord Eldigan’s weapon.” Oifey said.

“Lord Eldigan...I’ve heard of him before. He and my father were excellent friends, or so I’ve been told.”

“We can try to talk to him. The other cavalry is pursuing him.”

“Yes, I believe that is the best solution.” 

Seliph went to the alleged son of Eldigan; he seemed to react when he saw Seliph, he came up to him, “You. You are Seliph, the son of Lord Sigurd of Chalphy, aren’t you?” he sounded annoyed.

“Hm? Do you know me? And who would you be?” Seliph replied, confused.

“ They call me the Black Knight, Ares... Perhaps you would recognize me better, however, as the son of Eldigan.” 

“Oh! Oifey was right! You are indeed the son of the legendary Lord Eldigan of Nordion.”

“The very same! I am the son of Eldigan the Lionheart, the man whom your father killed in coldest blood! My noble mother, the Lady Grahnye, died wracked with grief and rage at Sigurd! It is high time you knew my family's pain!”

“ That's... I don't understand, Ares. As I understood it, your father and mine were the closest of friends. As tragic as their end was, I don't believe our fathers could ever have envied each other.”

“That's impossible... Sigurd was my father's mortal foe! This... This is all I've to know my entire life…”

“I met Lord Eldigan personally; he and Lord Sigurd were the best of friends with Sir Quan.” Oifey chimed in.

“Who are you?” Ares asked.

“I am Oifey, I was Lord Sigurd’s advisor.”

“Please listen, Ares. Won’t you consider joining my army? I know we can both resolve this misunderstanding if we just give it some time. I hold the late Lord Eldigan in the utmost respect, just as my father did. Please, Ares. Please understand this.” Seliph continued.

“Hm…” Ares paused for a moment before replying, “Very well. I suppose I can stay my hand for now. However, be warned. Should I learn that even a single word of your claims is false, your life is forfeit in your father's place. Do I make myself clear, Seliph?”

“If that happens, then do as you must. Ares... I wish you could know just how ecstatic our fathers would be to know we have met at last! If only we'd met under better circumstances...”

“I’ll trust you- for now. I would like to ask for your help. Jabarro has Lene imprisoned in Darna. I must rescue her.”

“I will gladly help you, Ares.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The other part of the army goes to Alster, and Julius meets Tinni!


	8. When You Walked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If It Takes Fighting A War For Us To Meet, It Will Have Been Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo new chapter! I should probably say this in case this causes confusion. Julius still has his memories intact in the story, the only exceptions are that he does not remember Arvis aka his father, but he'll remember soon because a lot of people may recognize him. The only thing he doesn't know for most of the fic is that Seliph is Deirdre's son. I never liked the whole 'amnesia' thing to begin with so I kinda took matters into my own hands and make it so he has a bit more 'trauma' from the whole thing? But yeah, hopefully, it clears up some stuff. 
> 
> I'm officially updating this fic biweekly! Since I'm finally being a productive person and making sure all my works are done. When January hits I plan to update weekly, so look forward to that. The next chapter will be out on November 14th! But if I'm motivated enough I'll end up posting it earlier, so yeah. And another thing, all the chapters will be updated Saturdays now! Mark your calendars everyone because I'm actually giving out a consistent update schedule.
> 
> Onto the chapter!

As Seliph and the others headed north to Darna, Shannan was left in charge of conquering Alster; Julius, Arthur, and Fee followed him. Ishtore and Liza were leading the way. They then reached the border with Alster; they stopped there for a moment to get ready for battle.

“How are you feeling, Arthur? Tinni is here.” Ishtore said.

“I’m feeling nervous. I fear that Blume has done something with her,” Arthur replied.

“She was fine when I saw her before coming to Melgen. But as of right now, I am unsure. Sadly, Ishtar and I have been the only ones who treat her right and ensure my mother and father do not hurt her more than they already do. I wish father could get away from her influence.” 

“After I heard what they did to my mother, I had to search for Tinni. I was told she was still alive, so I need to save her before she meets the same fate as my mother.” 

“We will save her, Arthur,” Ishtore said, before looking down and seeing a necklace around Arthur’s neck. “I see you have a pendant there. Tinni has a similar one.”

“Oh, this? It was a memento of our mother. I feel like if I show her this, she will remember me.”

“I’m sure she will. Tailtiu told her about you. She was thrilled when she heard about you. She may not remember much about you, but I’m sure she’ll do anything to leave Hilda and Blume. Now that the time has finally come, she will be the happiest person alive.”

Suddenly, Julius saw a trio of mages headed towards the two. “Incoming!” He shouted, pointing towards the mages. Arthur and Ishtore looked up and both readied their tomes. Shannan came running to deal with one of the mages. 

Julius and Arthur took down some of the mages; Julius then saw a shy little girl holding her tome tightly. She was nervous and shaking. 

“That’s, that’s Tinni!” He exclaimed before clearing a path for him to reach her.

“Arthur!” Julius then said, “Let me see her!” 

“I need to speak with her first! I can get her to stop fighting.”

“But what if you get hurt in the process?” 

Arthur simply shrugged. “Nothing like a little bruise or two can’t hurt me.” 

“Then let me distract the mages so that they do not hurt you, please, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Fine, but don’t die on me,” Arthur said. 

“I promise you. I won’t get killed!” 

As they parted ways, several mages attacked Julius. He tried his best to defend himself, but he got outnumbered. When he thought everything was lost, he saw a decisive wind blow hit multiple mages. It was Arthur’s Forseti tome. 

He darted his eyes to find Arthur. Once he caught sight of him, he ran toward him and said with a bit of relief, “Arthur! You saved me back there!” 

Arthur looked at Julius and said, “I told you: don’t die on me,” 

Julius nodded, “It looks like everything has been cleared out. Now, where’s Tinni?” 

They looked around, then Julius searched in the trees and saw her, “Arthur! She’s here!”

Arthur sprinted to where Julius was, “Tinni!” 

Tinni turned to see him and asked, “W-Who are you?” 

“It’s me, Arthur. Your brother!” he then pointed at her necklace, “That pendant of yours...I have the same one!” 

Tinni looked at Arthur’s “This pendant is a memento from my mother… Wait, could it be?” 

“Yes! You are my sister! Oh, I’ve finally found you!” 

“My mother told me so much about you! She told me we would reunite again someday! Oh, she’d be so happy.” 

“I’m going to save you from Blume, and I’m going to avenge our mother. I promise!”

“Oh, yes...Blume and Hilda always abused my mother. I never saw her laugh or smile—one time when the abuse took a turn for the worse. Blume tried to stop Aunt Hilda, but it seemed like it never worked.” Tinni’s eyes shimmered as tears began to fall down her face. “It makes sense, though. Blume at least tried to be nice to me like Ishtore and Ishtar, but he loved Hilda so dearly, I suppose he just couldn’t say no.” 

Arthur hugged her tightly, “I see...Tinni I...I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. Would you like to lay down your arms and join Seliph’s army? We have so much to talk about…” 

“Mm. Thank you, brother. I never did want to fight…” She replied, “Also, who is this?” She pointed at Julius, who was there the whole time. 

“Oh! I’m Julius. I fight alongside your brother in Lord Seliph’s Army. Sadly, I recall very little of you. I just remember you used to be very close to Ishtar!” He said nervously.

“Hmm, hi… I-I think I remember you too, not much, though.” 

“Do not worry too much about it. How about after we defeat Blume, can we talk?”

“I’d like that, yes,” Tinni replied. 

Ishtore then rushed over next to the capital and dealt with the remaining mages. He then turned to the others and saw Tinni; he was overjoyed. “Tinni! I’m glad you are safe!” 

Tinni then turned to see Ishtore. “Oh! Hi Ishtore! I’m happy to see you too!”

He nodded then looked to Arthur. “It looks like you finally found her, Arthur!” 

“Thank you for taking care of her all this time!” Arthur beamed. 

“Now, we must make it inside Alster. We must stop my father from causing more harm to others,” Ishtore then said, hesitancy in his voice. 

“Ishtore, my love, let them fight Blume. He has done horrendous things to the people of Jugdral!” Liza exclaimed. 

“I know, but he is still my father. He raised me well. I respect him.” 

“I see, but we must defeat him, I doubt he would listen to us if we try to convince him.”

“I-I understand, we must do what must be done, then.”

“We’ll be fine, darling.”

* * *

“Ishtore! What are you doing siding with the enemy!” 

“Father, I’m sorry, but I can’t continue with these child hunts! And we both know you’re against them as well!” 

“You did not only betray the Empire; you betrayed your family as well! Do you think all those kind acts I made for you and your sister, even Tinni, were in vain?!” 

“You were NEVER kind to Tinni! You’re no better than Mother!!”

“How DARE you disrespect me?!”

Tinni stood there, holding her Elthunder closely. When Blume saw her, he almost gasped, “W-wait, Tinni? How dare you betray me and my many kindnesses?”

“Kindnesses? You let yourself fall under the influence of Hilda? Don’t dare call yourself kind!” 

“Tinni, stay back! Leave this to Julius and me!” Arthur said. Tinni obeyed and stepped away.

Julius and Arthur then proceeded to attack Blume with their magic. That was the only way they could damage him, especially with Forseti being almost unmatchable in power.

When Blume saw Arthur attack him, he said, “What? I recognize you. You are-”

Arthur interrupted him, “Blume! I’ve been waiting for this day! You will **_pay_ ** for taking my mother and sister!”

“Ha! You little brat, you think you can defeat me!?”

Arthur blasted a blow from his Forseti tome, and he shouted, “GO. TO. HELL!”

The blast hit Blume hard and took almost lethal damage, “Urgh… It’s unavoidable. I must retreat to Connaught!” he said, his voice raspy. 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow you to do that,” Julius replied, looking down at Blume and reading his tome. 

Blume was weakened and hunched on the ground, Julius landed the final blow with his tome, but suddenly, he warped away, causing the magic to land onto the floor. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY DID HE NOT DIE?” Arthur screamed, causing Julius’s ears to ring from being next to him. 

“Arthur, Arthur, please relax,” Julius replied, sounding slightly miffed at the sudden scream hurting his head. 

Arthur was shaking violently, “I must kill him…” 

“Brother…” Tinni said softly as she hugged Arthur.

“I promise I will avenge our mother…”

“Yes, brother, but please, don’t let it get to your head…”

“I won’t, Tinni…”

Ishtore then stepped in and patted Arthur’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Arthur…”

  
“I will kill him...when we head to Connaught, I’ll make sure he pays.”

“I wish you luck then. Liza and I should take our leave now,” Ishtore said. 

“Please take care out there!” Julius said.

“Ishtore! Will you come to see me when this is all over?” Tinni asked.

Liza patted Tinni’s head, “I’m sure he will. I will, as well.”  
  


“Alright then! I’ll see you soon!” 

“Farewell Ishtore, Liza. Thank you for everything,” Arthur replied. 

Then the two took their leave. 

* * *

Once Ishtore and Liza left, Julius looked outside and saw a group of people approach them; they looked to be from up north of Leonster. 

“Alster’s forces have been liberated! So you are no longer in danger,” Julius ensured upon seeing the man and a few others. 

“Oh, that’s a relief,” the man said, “By the way, I’m Leif! Lord Seliph’s cousin!” 

“Ah! So you’re Lord Leif! I’m glad to see you are safe! I’m sure Lord Seliph would be happy to see you once he returns!” 

“Where is he right now?” 

“He’s currently taking care of Darna right now! But he’ll be back in Alster soon enough!”

“We will wait for him here then! I have heard he started a rebellion against the Empire, a successful one for the matter. I cannot wait to finally meet him!”

“He has been quite successful at taking back countries like Isaach, hehe!” 

“By the way, the Princess of Alster is in my army. She would like to have a word with you!” 

Miranda stepped up forward into view and said, “Thank you for liberating my homeland from those Friege bastards!” 

“Ah! It was nothing. But... you’re the princess of Alster?” Julius asked.

“Indeed, I am! I had been trapped in the dark forest for a year now. I only just got rescued by Prince Leif here! It’s been so long since I’ve even stepped in here.”

“Ah, well, welcome back, Princess Miranda!” Julius bowed slightly.

“It is an honor to be back and see that Alster is free once again!” 

* * *

While everyone was waiting for the rest of Seliph’s group to return from Darna, Julius prepared himself to talk with Tinni, as he promised. 

“Hey, Tinni...I’m here...are you feeling okay?” 

“Mhm, better at least…So...What do you wish to speak about?” 

“I-I wanted to talk to you about Ishtar. Is she doing alright? I remember you were close to her when you were little, but my memory of you is very vague.”

“I see...I, too, remember you being close to her when you were little, but suddenly one day you disappeared. Ishtar has been anxious about you all this time.”

“She has? Hm, I thought she would have forgotten about me.” 

“Not at all. She always prayed for your safety ever since the day you disappeared. She was just waiting for the day where she finds you and takes you back to Belhalla.” 

“So...are you saying she still loves me? After seven whole years?” 

“I cannot say for certain. Princess Julia has Ishtar under her influence. Her majesty acts so cold on everyone and shows a liking to only Ishtar. She relies on her to defeat the Liberation Army.” 

“I-I see…” Julius stuttered, “my memory is not working in my favor right now but, my sister, Julia...she used to be so sweet and kind…if only I could’ve done something that night...” 

“I remember spending some time with her when I was little, but not much, though. We only got the chance to meet once...before one day. She just became almost an entirely different person.” 

“I see…” was all he could say.

“And then, days after, mother died...and I was left alone. That was when Ishtar took me in under her protection. That same night, Blume and Hilda argued; he despised that Hilda took my mother’s life. He could’ve filed a divorce right then and there, but her power was just too much.” 

“Then why did Blume force you to defend Alster?” 

“Despite his good nature, he tended to treat me just as bad as Aunt Hilda. He did not want me killed, but he still used me.” 

“Tinni…I’m sorry you had to go through all that...” Julius replied, taking her hand. “no matter what, I promise I will protect you and make sure Hilda and Blume never hurt you again…” 

“Ah...Julius...thank you so much…” she said, then she started crying, and Julius hugged her tightly. They closely embraced each other for a few moments, and this was the beginning of a close friendship.


	9. The Eye Of The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising Up To The Challenge Of Our Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Surprise!! You got a chapter this week instead of next! I was,,, kinda motivated to write this chapter so haha. But we finally reached the end of in-game chapter 7!! 
> 
> I'll probably still post another chapter next Saturday if I can! I'm so motivated aaa
> 
> You may also notice that the "major character death" warning is on my fic. Well...that death happens soon. Not this chapter, but soon.

After Ares had joined Seliph's army, the group went to face Jabarro and rescue Lene trapped in Darna. Many horse riders approached them; Seliph readied his sword and commanded everyone to keep their guard up as they looked to be stronger than others they had faced. 

"Everyone!! Stick to the trees and mountains! You’ll get some defense there!” 

Everyone did so and managed to easily slay the cavaliers while also keeping watch of the horsemen who had Horseslayers. When the army slew the horsemen, Seliph ran toward the last one and swiped his sword at him. Unfortunately, the man dodged and Seliph got hit by a powerful sword; he stumbled back in pain. 

"Jabarro…” He heard Ares mutter.

"Heh... Welcome to your deaths!” Jabarro said, raising his blade at Seliph.

Ares proceeded to dash in front of Seliph and block the attack, then shouted, "...Where is Lene!? Where did Bramsel take her?” 

"She is soon to be executed in Darna; there’s nothing you can do about it!”

"Aghhhhh!!” Ares shouted, stabbing Jabarro with Mystletainn.

"...Ares! You ungrateful sod! You're not gonna get away with this!”

“...So long, Jabarro…” Ares muttered under his breath before turning to Seliph. “We must make haste to Darna!! I hope Lene is still unscathed!” 

Seliph nodded. “I’ll follow your lead, Ares!” 

Once Ares dismounted from his horse and tied it with a lead at one of the entrance posts, Diarmuid rode toward the two. “Lord Seliph! Ares! I’ve gotten word that my sister Nanna is in Leonster! I need to get a head start, as Leonster will take almost a day or two to reach! Is that alright with you?” 

“Who might you be?”

“Oh, I’m Diarmuid. Son of Lady Lachesis of Nordion, your cousin.”

“I see...how can I be certain?”

“My sister lived with Lachesis; she might have some proof with her. Just bear with me, okay?” 

“...Fine…” 

Diarmuid then turned back to Seliph. “Anyway, Seliph, I’ll be headed off!” 

“Alright, then. I know how dearly you’ve wanted to see your sister. We have taken care of most of the enemies, and we are about to take control of Darna. We’ll meet you back in Melgen by nightfall!” 

“Thank you, Lord Seliph!" Diarmuid replied before riding off. 

After that, Seliph turned around toward Darna again, drew his sword, and dashed to the castle. Ares, Ulster, Larcei, and Oifey were fighting off some enemy myrmidons that were protecting Darna. 

Seliph and Ares went inside the entrance of Darna; the city itself was relatively small. It was easy to run toward the castle and then the throne room and find Bramsel. Immediately, Ares drew his blade and proceeded to attack him. Unfortunately, Bramsel dodged the blow quickly, causing Ares to grunt in frustration. 

“...Ares?! What are you... I should've known you were a filthy traitor!”

“Enough, Bramsel! Return Lene to me! NOW!” Ares swiped Mystletainn again. 

“Oh, you're far too late! By now, that stubborn strumpet is... Heh, heh, heh…”

“You...D-damn you! You'll regret your words!!!” With that, Ares stabbed Bramsel’s chest while he was distracted, then he growled, “Go to hell, Bramsel…” 

“Nngh... No... Darna is mine... All... mine…” And just like that, he was dead.   
  


Face stern, Ares turned to Seliph. “I pray that Lene is still unharmed. I must hasten to the dungeons.” 

“Come back as soon as you can, Ares.” 

“Sure…” Ares replied. 

Seliph then took a moment to look around the city, “So this is Darna... The legendary city…” 

“It is…” Seliph turned around and saw Oifey, “This was where the miracle of Darna happened.” 

“Oh, Oifey! How do you know about this?” 

He simply shrugged. “I read it from many books. I don’t know much, but back in the old holy war. Each battle, the overwhelming might of the Loptrian Empire, had devastated the resistance. Here in Darna was where the Twelve Crusaders were born.” 

“I see...so this place is special in a way.” 

“You could say that,” Oifey replied.

Suddenly, Ares had returned. He was holding hands with a young woman. She beamed at Ares and looked happy. She was a bit bruised and wounded, but Seliph was only focused on just how bright and showy her outfit was. 

“I have returned. Now I must leave, Lene, come with me.” 

“Gimme a bit, Ares! I need to talk to the leader of the Liberation Army!!” she replied, then she ran toward Seliph, “Hello, mister Seliph!!” Her hair was bright green, the same color as her sparkly eyes.

“Er...Hello...” 

“Ares here rescued me from danger! By the way, the name’s Lene! I’m a dancer!!” she beamed, doing a little twirl. 

Seliph felt his cheeks burning up upon seeing Lene’s...questionable clothing, “S-so Y-you’re Lene, h-huh?” 

“What’s the matter? You’ve never seen a dancer before?” 

“Hahaha, no, I haven’t,” Seliph replied, utterly embarrassed.

Lene giggled at his flustered state, “Hee hee, you’re a funny li’l guy! I think I’ll go with ‘ya in your Liberation Army. That’ll make Ares want to go with too, I’m sure!” 

“Sureeeeeee,” Seliph uttered, before changing the subject. “Anyway, we should all head to Melgen as soon as possible. The night will be falling soon!” 

“Alright, Mister Seliph!” Lene beamed before running out of the city. 

* * *

When they made it to Melgen again, the sky was a dark blue; it almost looked black. Once Seliph found an inn they could stay at, “I’m beat, I need some rest…” 

Unfortunately, when he went to the room he was staying in, he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he saw Larcei, “Do you need something, Larcei?” 

“No, not at all. I just want to talk.” 

“Hm...well, maybe a short conversation wouldn’t hurt. What is it you wish to speak about?” 

“How are you holding up? You seem much more confident in your abilities than before.” Larcei remarked. 

“I suppose so. I mean, it’s still nerve-wracking to me, but Shannan assured me that nobody knows for certain of my brand, albeit only minor.”

“I admit, it’s only rumored. It terrifies me, knowing you could get taken away and tested on. Or worse, killed.” 

“Mhm, the best thing to do, however, is to ignore it. However…” Seliph then rolled his sleeve up and put his hand onto where the mark was. “The mark reacts more when I am with Julius; I kept quiet about it but, being near Julius, I feel this small shock of pain in my arm.” 

“I noticed you put your hand on your arm after you speak with him...it only started recently, though.” She then leaned closer toward him and looked, “Is there...any reason why?” 

Shaking his head, Seliph replied, “I don’t know. When I first met him, I didn’t feel anything, but whenever I’ve been with him...I feel pain...and it gets worse each time…” he paused for a moment before sighing, “When I reunite with him in Alster I will ask him. Maybe not the second I see him, but when I feel the time is right, I will.” 

“I know you can do it, Seliph…” she smiled at him. “By the way, I’m glad you’re not neglecting me anymore…” 

Seliph’s eyes widened before he responded, “Oh! Well, I’m glad...I’m sorry for making you angry like that.” 

“I forgive you, but promise me you won’t leave me behind again? You know I care a lot about you.” 

“I won’t. You are the person I trust the most in this army.”

“Mhm...thank you, Seliph…” she leaned close toward him and sighed happily. 

They stayed for a few more minutes until Larcei then said, “I think I’ll go back to bed now. It’s late.”

“Then rest well, Larcei! Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Seliph!”

* * *

The next morning, once everyone ate their breakfast, they all rode off toward Alster, which was not far away now. And once they made it to Alster, they were met with Julius and the others, as well as a few new faces. 

Seliph was the first to step into Alster and was met with Prince Leif, “Ah! You’re prince Leif, correct?” 

“I am indeed. Your army saved us from Alster’s forces!” 

“I see! Well, I’m glad to know the others succeeded!” 

“It is an honor to finally meet you, Lord Seliph. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you!”

“Haha, I’m honored. Did Diarmuid already make his way to your army?” 

“He has actually. He made it to Alster not long before you.” 

“Did he get to reunite with his sister?”

“He did! He and Nanna are delighted to see each other again. I left them alone to talk. They haven’t seen each other for years.” 

“I’m glad they had the chance to see each other again! I’ll leave Diarmuid in your command for the time being.”

“Thank you, Lord Seliph!”

Just then, Julius ran toward Seliph. “Lord Seliph! You have returned!” 

“Oh, hello, Julius!” 

“Lord Seliph, we should head for Connaught. Blume is still alive and well.“

“Be patient, Julius. We’ll head to Connaught tomorrow. Lord Leif here wants to stick around a while before he heads to Manster.” 

“I...hope I’m not too selfish, Seliph,” Leif said. 

“Not at all! If anything, I understand your feelings perfectly. You can head to Manster with a clean conscience.” 

“If that’s okay, we will wait then. Let’s take our time to meet Leif’s army first!” Julius said. 

“That’d be great. But tomorrow, my army will head to Manster. You can count on it.” 

“Sounds good! I’ll accompany you when I am done with Connaught.” 

“I’ll wait for you then!”

* * *

“So, you’re the new recruit in Lord Seliph’s Army?” Julius asked, walking over to Ares.

“I suppose you could say that…” Ares replied, crossing his arms, “I mainly just joined to save Lene.” 

“Ah, I see. Lene is the dancer, right?”

“Mhm. Yes. She was a dancer in Darna. She told me that the reason why she danced was to look for her mother. However, her dancing caught the eyes of...questionable people...Bramsel was one of them. I promised to protect her from people like that. But then while I was fighting, Bramsel got a hold of her...”

“Oh, no...I pray she is unharmed now.” 

“She is. I don’t want her to be harmed again, so I am doing whatever it takes to protect her, for real this time.” 

“Lord Ares!” Diarmuid called, interrupting Seliph, running toward Julius and Ares.

“Ah, hello, Diarmuid!” Julius chirped. 

Ares turned away from Julius and looked directly at Diarmuid, “Diarmuid. Have you gotten anything from Nanna?” 

“Yes, and I have something for you,” Diarmuid said, handing him what looked to be a letter.

He looked at the letter and saw the name ‘Eldigan,’ “What… Is that from my father!?”

“It is indeed.”

“Hm...My father knew Agustria was about to be engulfed in war. So he sent me and my frail mother to her parent’s residence in Leonster. But I lost my dear mother to the flames of war during the empire’s invasion of Leonster.”

“And that’s when you went with Jabarro, correct?”

“Yeah, he took me in after that, and I traveled the world with his mercenary troops.”

“Yes. My mother gave it to Nanna, but she wanted me to give it to you. It’s addressed to you, Ares.”

Ares stumbled back in shock, unable to say anything.

“See… Sir Sigurd never once betrayed King Eldigan’s trust. I’m sure they were good friends till the very end.”

“So I’ve…had it wrong all this time.”

“Ares, keep Lord Seliph safe, okay? He needs you on his side more than anything!”

“Yeah… I’ll do that, Diarmuid. Hey, I’ll teach you some sword fighting tactics. Do you wish to spar?”

“I’d be happy to!” Diarmuid replied, then the two went off. 

* * *

When they left, Julius sighed and went out of the castle and into the city. He looked around the different shops, sadly finding nothing of interest, then he bumped into Nanna, making her fall to the ground. “Ah, I’m sorry, Lady Nanna. What are you doing here?” he apologized as he took Nanna’s hand to help her stand up.

“My apologies, I was simply going through Alster’s shops and houses. They’re... ruined, not so much the buildings themselves, but rather the things they have in stock are..not great. Blume must’ve prevented them from any restocks.” 

“That...explains a little bit at least. But now that Alster’s forces are liberated, they’re free now. I’m sure things will return to normal soon enough.” 

Nanna simply nodded before Julius looked down at her hand. “What is that mark on your hand?” 

“Oh, it’s the brand of my father. The mark of Fjalar.” Nanna replied 

“The Mark of Fjalar...I have a similar mark to the one you have...does that mean I bear the blood of Fjalar as well?” 

“I would assume so. Does it mean you’re the son of Emperor Arvis? Or perhaps my father, Lord Azel?” 

Julius got a strange feeling...the name Arvis again...is he really his son? “Emperor...Arvis…?” 

“He is the descendant of the crusader Fjarlar, as well as my father. My father was always loyal to my mother. I doubt he would have another family. So you must be Arvis’s son.” 

“...I..I am…?” It all just hit him after that. What Oifey said, and now this, there was no doubt that Arvis must be his father. Naga, now he felt bad for telling Oifey that he had no idea who Arvis was. 

“Most likely, I’m not sure. But if it is true, that means we are family!”

“Y-you’re right…that means we would be cousins? Does that mean Diarmuid is my cousin too?”

“Yes! Ares is related to you too. You are second cousins!”

“I’m glad not all my family is gone!”

“Same with me!” 

“I’m glad to have met you, Nanna! But what do we say to Diarmuid? Would he know?”

“Yes, of course! He’d be thrilled to meet more family members!”

“Well, I’m delighted to hear that!” 

“We should go tell him soon. Also, Ares should know!”

“Sounds good! We should tell them the next time we see them!”

“We will! When you and I reunite in Manster, we will tell them.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Arthur, Tinni, and Julius confront Blume for the final time.


	10. Feel The Fear In My Enemy's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be my mirror, my sword, and shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got a new chapter out early! Enjoy! (Might still post another chapter this Saturday cause I'm p motivated!)

Just before Leif’s army left for Manster the next day, a young girl went toward Julius.

“Hello, Julius.”

“Oh, hello! Have we uh- met before?” 

“I suppose so. Why would I know your name if we hadn’t?”

“I-who are you again? You don’t look familiar.”

  
Sara sighed, “I’m Sara, I’m the granddaughter of Archbishop Manfroy, and I’m here because of Lord Leif’s cries for help.”

  
“Oh, I see!” Julius remarked awkwardly. 

  
“Don’t worry; I too lost my family. My grandpa is a horrible man.”

“Wh-what? How did you know!?”

“It seems to have been troubling you for some time now.” 

“I-I...suppose so.” 

“Now I must go. See you, Julius.”

Just then, Leif ran toward Sara. “Oh, Sara! There you are! What are you doing? We need you to hurry! Finn is calling us all for a meeting!” 

“Mhm,” Sara replied before walking away. 

Julius just stood there, perplexed at who he just encountered.  _ ‘Granddaughter of Archbishop Manfroy?’  _ he thought. 

“Don’t worry,” Leif told him. “She’s always like this.” 

“O-Okay…" Julius said, still confused from what just happened.

Then, Julius went back inside Alster, and almost immediately he saw Seliph in front of him. “Julius, good, you’re here! We’re just about to plan out a strategy to invade Connaught!” 

“I’ll be on my way, Lord Seliph!” 

“Tell Tinni and Arthur they are the only ones left!”

“I’ll make sure to!” 

* * *

Once everybody was in the meeting room, Seliph began to go through with a strategy. “Okay, so Julius, Arthur, and Tinni go up to Leonster to fend off the incoming cavaliers and then proceed toward Connaught. Everyone else will follow me and go northeast toward Connaught.” 

Patty then chimed in. “I’ll go to Leonster as well, I have a feeling my brother might be in Connaught taking care of the orphans, and I want to get there as soon as possible.” 

“Sounds good, Patty! Our group will be headed east from here. Me, Shannan, Ulster, and Larcei will lead the way along with the horsemen. Lene and Lana will stay back and support everyone else when possible. 

“Nothing like a few armor knights can stop me!” Larcei exclaimed, holding the hilt of her sword from the sheath. 

“I’d still want you to be careful, dear sister,” Ulster advised.

Larcei grunted at Ulster’s response, “Shut up! I don’t need you and Shannan to protect me all the time. I know what I’m doing!”

“If you want, I can look over you from above!” Fee teased her.

Larcei shook her head angrily. “Ugh, you know what? I don’t care anymore. Do what you want!”

“Hey! I’m joking. I’m joking.” Fee put her hands up as if she were surrendering, still laughing a little. 

“Hmph. Anyways we must get going. We can’t be here all day.”

“Be careful out there while I’m away, Fee,” Arthur stepped into the conversation, interrupting their current one. 

Fee turned to Arthur and put her hand by her ear. “Did I hear that, right? Are you worried about me? Aww, how sweet of you, Arthur!”

Arthur’s head hung down in embarrassment, his face almost beet red. “D-don’t think of it as anything special, I just worry about you!” 

“I-I, Arthur.” Fee blushed, unable to say anything. They both laughed awkwardly before they went to their respective groups.

Julius used most of his warp staff’s energy to warp his group toward Leonster. He was not sure if he could catch up to them. Lana then went toward the group headed to Leonster, warp staff in hand. “Allow me to warp you to Leonster, Julius. It’d be easier for you.”

“Oh! Of course, it would be a big help!” Julius chirped.

“O-Okay then, please take care out there!” Lana replied, smiling, before closing her eyes and concentrating. The staff started to glow, and before he knew it, he was warped.

* * *

Once Tinni, Arthur, Patty, and Julius landed in Leonster, they immediately went outside. They had no time to meander. There were tons of cavalry headed their way. Readying his Nosferatu tome, Julius attacked one of the horses, causing them to fall to the ground. 

“I’ll head after my brother! He’ll listen to me! Watch my back, okay?” Patty requested. 

“Your brother is an archer, correct?” 

“Yep! His name is Faval! He wields this super-strong bow called Yewfelle. He got it from our mother!”

“Speaking of which, that archer over there seems to fit what you described.”

Patty jumped and turned toward the many cavaliers to see her brother. “Oh! Why is he part of Connaught’s forces? Gah, what did Blume tell him!” 

Julius then turned to the two mages. “You two try to fend off the oncoming forces, Patty, and I will try to go after Faval over there! We’ll both try to defend ourselves. None of us will get hurt, I promise!” 

As Arthur and Tinni took care of the last of the horsemen and the three mage sisters. Julius and Patty ran toward the archer. As quickly and as stealthy as they could, Julius made sure the thief did not get hurt while fighting off some of the remaining soldiers. 

“Faval!! Stop this right now!!” Patty cried once she got closer to her brother. 

This caused her brother to lower his bow. “P-Patty? What are you doing here?” 

“Oh gods, Faval! What d'you think you're doing? Ugh... Don't tell me you  _ actually _ let Blume buy out your bow arm!

“Wait...why are you with the rebels?”

“To protect people, of course! We've come this far working together, and I know we're gonna stop Blume for good!” Faval stayed silent at Patty's words. She then added, “I don't get it. Did you just go and forget everything? That if it weren’t for the Empire's cruelty, none of the kids would be orphans? But no, here you are, kissing up to the very same man who ruined all our friends' lives! What the hell were you thinking, Faval!”

“Gods, you're absolutely right... I'm so, so sorry, Patty. I guess I just wasn't thinking at all.”

“Any scumbag can apologize till their blue in the face! If you're really sorry, then get over here! Come help us fight for peace!”

“Alright, Patty. I'm with you! You've certainly come a long way lately…”

“That’s the spirit!!” She then got interrupted by Arthur shouting.

“Julius! We have successfully taken care of the Connaught forces attacking Leonster!”

“Alright! Now to rendezvous with Lord Seliph!” 

Just then, another person was running after them. They seemed to be a magic-user Julius instantly panicked; heart racing; he shouted, “There’s someone else headed after us!”

“Is it just one?” Arthur asked.

“It seems so.” 

Arthur scoffed and opened his Forseti tome. “Well then, not a problem. We can take care of ‘em easy.” 

“Wait a second…” Tinni pointed at the mage, now recognizing her. “Julius! Arthur! Look! It’s Ishtar!”

Julius turned to Tinni; his heart raced when he heard the name ‘Ishtar.’ “Is it her? I need to speak to her!”

“Is it really her? Regardless, she seems to be with the enemy. We must be careful. I’ll go with you!” Arthur cautioned.

“I’ll go with you too. I think I might be able to convince her to stop fighting!” Tinni exclaimed.

So, as fast as they could, they ran toward Ishtar, with caution, of course. They didn’t want to harm themselves while trying to persuade her. Once they reached Ishtar, she immediately stopped short. “Tinni?” she questioned. 

“Ishtar! Stop! It’s me! Look, I found Julius!” Tinni exclaimed.

“You...what?” 

Julius then stepped toward her and exclaimed, “Ishtar?! It’s nice to see you again!”

“Wait, Julius?! What are you doing here?! It’s been so long, and I’ve finally found you!” 

“Ishtar!! I’m so glad you are safe!”

“Where have you been all this time? I was so worried about you.”

“I was teleported away from my sister’s clutches. Unfortunately...my mother...”

“I-I’m sorry you had to go through all that, Julius. How did you manage to survive so long on your own?"

“I was taken care of by someone from Silesse; he saved me from almost losing my memories entirely.” 

“I see…” Ishtar said before she got interrupted by Tinni, hugging her.

“Ishtar...please come with us. Julia is using you...” Tinni demanded, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry, Tinni...but I can’t.”

“Why!?”

Julius grabbed both of Ishtar’s gloved hands. “Ishtar!! Listen, I’m here, Tinni’s here! What’s stopping you from laying down your arms!? Even Ishtore has turned himself against the empire too. He wanted to live a peaceful life, away from the war..” 

“I-Ishtore has left the Empire too..? I-I...you are right; there is no need to fight anymore. All the damage that the Empire has caused is unforgivable! All this war is pointless. If I can help to put an end to all of this, I’m with you!”

“Ishtar...thank you…” Tinni smiled. 

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind was blasted at Ishtar, which caused her to drop her tome. Then, an arrow flew by the main three; unfortunately for Ishtar, she could not get a chance to dodge and instead got the arrow lodged in her arm. 

“Arthur! Faval! What are you doing!?” Julius shouted.

“No...Ishtar!” Tinni said while covering her face with her hands.

“Brother!!” Patty shouted, “Stop this!!” 

"She is our cousin, but she is with the enemy. This could be a trap!" Arthur exclaimed.

"She is under Blume's command. I can’t trust her! Blume would use this kind of tactic to ambush us!" Faval said.

Ishtar lay there, looking to be in utter pain; Julius was beyond furious at Faval, and especially Arthur. But before he could turn to say something, a beam of light appeared, a silhouette of a woman came into view. When the light faded, the woman was recognizable now. Long silver hair, a faded dress that made her look as though she were a priestess of sorts, and her eyes, her eyes were that same crimson. He knew who it was the second he saw her. 

Julia. 

“Ishtar!! Don’t you dare die to these rebels!!” The princess shouted. 

“Oh, Julia…” 

“I’ll take you back to Belhalla! You cannot let these wenches persuade you!” 

“...What if I don’t want to, Your Highness? I don’t want to be your puppet anymore. I’m tired of all these childhunts and terror from the Empire...no...the Loptyr Church.” 

“You dare oppose me!? How foolish of you to think I’d let you do that so easily! You are my most reliable ally, and you will only obey my orders! I’ll let you live this time, but don’t think you saved yourself from punishment!” Julia hissed. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ishtar apologized, lowering her head. But from hearing that tone of regret, Julius knew she wasn’t apologizing to Julia, but she apologized to him and Tinni.

“Good.” the princess simply replied, preparing a warp spell. 

As Julia was about to warp away with Ishtar, she recognized Julius. Then - once she warped Ishtar away - she turned to him, “Ah, well, if it isn’t my brother Julius!” 

“...Julia…” 

“Ah! So you do remember me! Then that means you remember... the death of your mother. Your poor, poor mother.” 

“She was your mother too…” Julius grumbled, hands balling into a fist.

“She was nothing more than a Naga Spawn! No mother of mine should bear the blood of Naga!” 

“You only think that because you’re not Julia...you’re not who you say you are.”

“Hm. I thought I could kill you right now, but I like getting you fired up. Now, Seliph, he claims to be the ‘Scion of Light,’ but even he has some darkness in him.”

“...What do you mean…?” 

“Do people really think of him as the hero who will save Jugdral? He’s no more than a mere weakling. He would easily fall to the Loptyr Sect.” 

“You have no idea what you are saying...Lord Seliph has gone through many challenges! I’m sure of it!” 

“Heh, whatever you say. He won’t be able to defeat me. No matter how hard he tries!”

“Julius!” Tinni exclaimed as she suddenly came running toward him.

Julia then warped away as quickly as she appeared. Julius could swear he heard her laughing maniacally as she did so.

Tinni then put her hand on Julius’s shoulder.. “Julius…” 

Thoughts ran through his mind. He was almost  _ shaking,  _ trying to focus on what to say. His sister’s taunts were getting to his head, just as she wanted them to. Then, he replied, “We’ll save Ishtar, Tinni...I promise…” 

“I know we will! We just need to get rid of Julia.” 

Suddenly, lightning crashed between them; everyone swiftly dodged, but Patty ended up getting hit in the arm. “Ow!!” She winced. Before Julius grabbed a Recover staff and managed to patch up the wound slightly, she tried to move her left arm but couldn’t. 

“Wh-what’s wrong with my arm?” 

“Hmm. It seems to be paralyzed. I can fix it with a restore staff if you want it to be healed quickly. Unfortunately, I don’t have one right now, so you just need to wait it out until Lana comes here.” 

“Alright…” Patty sighed, “I suppose I have to use my other hand to fight.” 

“Let’s move. Blume is waiting for us.” Arthur demanded. Green eyes shining brightly as if they 

were glowing from the power of Forseti.

“...Yes, let us go,” Julius muttered, then everyone ran toward Connaught. 

* * *

After they defeated the last of the mages with Bolting and the Armors, the only thing they had to do now was to go inside Connaught and kill Blume.

“Oh, so you have come! Don’t think because you beat me before you can do it twice! I, Blume, the head of house Friege and most powerful mage to ever live, will end you and this Liberation army!”

“Blume! This time you won’t escape!! I’ll make sure you die once and for all!” Arthur shouted before opening Forseti and launching a decisive blow on Blume. 

  
“I-Impossible…” Blume then fell to the ground, dead.

“Wait, that’s it?! Blume, get up! I can’t believe you died from that,” Arthur gasped, taken aback he actually killed Blume so quickly. 

  
“A-Arthur, you did it! Mother has been avenged!” Tinni exclaimed as she happily hopped around Arthur.

  
Arthur scoffed. “Most powerful mage, huh? That proves that without Mjolnir, you are nothing. Well, I hope Hilda is more fun than this. Mother...you’ll rest soon.”   
  


“S-So, that’s the power of Forseti...I-I’m glad you are on our side,” Patty exclaimed. 

  
“And I thought Yewfelle, the sacred bow of Jungby, was powerful,” Faval said.

“Well, Arthur, you did it! I thought I’d have to help you out with my Nosferatu tome or maybe healing...but it seems that won’t be necessary.”

“It seems Connaught has already been taken care of,” a voice from behind remarked. 

Julius turned to see who it was. Seliph. “Oh! Hello Lord Seliph!” 

“A-ah, hello! I’m in a hurry now. I need to m-make sure there are no more soldiers here.”

“Oh! Okay, Lord Seliph!” Julius quickly stumbled back.

Just then, Fee came flying on her pegasus over to Arthur. “Seems like you didn’t need my help much after all!” 

“Tch, yeah, I did it all quite easily.” 

“Come on. It couldn’t have been that easy!” She giggled.

Just then, Lewyn appeared. “Wonderful job Julius!” 

“Oh, hello, Lewyn! Where have you been?” Julius asked. 

“I was here the whole time,” He replied. “Anyway, it looks like we just dealt a critical blow to the Empire's control of the area, Julius. Their survivors are fleeing in droves!”

“Wonderful!! I suspect heading to Manster will be far simpler than I’d hoped.

“Don't get too excited just yet. We still have Thracia, and it’s Dracoknights to deal with.”

“What makes you think so? What would cause Thracia to break neutrality now, of all times?

“You've never had to deal with King Travant before, have you? Just ask Prince Leif. If not for Travant, he would still have his parents. Travant's murder of them was a cruel ambush. Who knows what dirty game he's planning now... however, he has good reasons, but I’ll touch on that subject later.” 

“...Alright, Lewyn,” Julius replied. 

“Wait, Lewyn? Does that mean…?” Arthur questioned before him as he stepped into the castle, and Tinni walked toward the two. “You’re my...father…?” Arthur muttered and turned to Lewyn, face scrunched up into a scowl.    
  


“Oh, heh. Hey Arthur. How’re you doin?” Lewyn turned his head toward the two lilac haired mages.   
  


“How am I doing? HOW AM I DOING!? MOTHER IS DEAD. HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT I AM ‘OKAY’?!” He shouted, green eyes almost glowing brightly with fury.    
  


“...Tailtiu...she died…?” Lewyn uttered, except his voice felt much less cold than it was before. It felt so...sad.   
  


“YOU DIDN’T KNOW?? SHE GOT KILLED BY HILDA! AND WHAT OF TINNI? YOU SHOULD BE GLAD SHE’S OKAY!” 

  
“Arthur...I…Tinni... Hilda was your aunt, wasn’t she? It must’ve been tough being out here.”

“No, I’m fine with it. Queen Hilda was an evil, evil person. She always used to beat me and call me names, and she said my mother was a traitor...” Tinni said.

“Tailtiu…”

“Yes...it was horrible…and I witnessed only little of what happened. 

“So, you came to the Alster Kingdom after all that?”

“Well, we didn’t go there willingly. We were taken by force because of Blume. And then that’s where my mother died.”

“You sure haven’t had it easy, have you…”

“Yeah… Anyway, Hilda really had it in for my mom. My mom put up with so much to keep me safe. A day didn’t go by that she wasn’t crying…”

“Oh…that’s horrible.” with that, Lewyn started  _ crying. _

“Dad…are you okay..?”   
  


“...Dad...are those...are you crying…?” Arthur questioned, suddenly taken off guard at Lewyn’s outburst.

“What..? No...I’m just…” Lewyn replied, voice hoarse, “...I tried to save Tailtiu...and Tinni…but...Manfroy- he-” 

“...You... tried to save them...?” 

“I...why couldn’t you save us..?” 

“...Manfroy...he ambushed me...and I ended up having to go back, heavily injured.” 

“Oh...Father…” Tinni threw her arms around Lewyn and started crying.

Arthur didn’t have any tears as he said, “...I’m sorry I lashed out at you...but...you didn’t need to abandon me like that...I had to stay in an orphanage when I was little, and then they just kicked me out when I turned ten. I had to live in the open. Where were you during all that, father?” 

“It’s hard to explain; I’ll tell you when the time is right…”

“What do you mean but that!? I need an explanation now!” Arthur cried. It was then that the tears fell. 

“...I’m sorry, Arthur…”

“Brother...just give him time…” Tinni walked up toward Arthur and hugged him. 

“Easier said than done. How can I wait? I’ve only now gotten to reunite with you, let alone dad.”

“Arthur...please calm down. He will tell us someday. He seems to be honest.” Tinni backed away from the hug and turned to Lewyn. “Father...could you give us some time alone?”

“I suppose I can,” Lewyn replied, wiping away his tears and going back to his cold and blunt tone. “I’ll be okay.”

The entrance door suddenly opened with a loud bang. It was Seliph, breathing heavily. 

“There are Dracoknights headed toward Manster!!” Seliph suddenly shouted, “We must head to Manster, where Leif and his army are, and quickly!” 

Julius stumbled and grabbed his tome from atop a table, then agreed, “Alright Lord Seliph! But please give Arthur and Tinni some time. They’re kind of emotionally charged right now.” 

“That’s okay. We can let them rest in Connaught. The rest come with me! We are headed to Manster!” Seliph called and raised his sword. Thus, the rest of the army began their journey toward Manster, but what they didn’t know about Manster was that all bad things happen there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: They reunite with Leif's army and meet Ced and Saias. Arthur and Ced have a rather...intense conversation.


	11. Kill Your Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do your best, do your worst, show me where it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! I hope you enjoy this one. This is a preeeeetty long one lol. Try not to skim through this one, it's a very important chapter.

Panicked about Leif’s wellbeing. Seliph ran toward Manster. He hoped he was alive and well. Then, upon arriving on the outskirts of Manster, Seliph was met with Finn, who was guarding the outside. “Sir Finn? What are you doing here? Where’s Leif?” 

“No need to worry,” Finn ensured, “Lord Leif is simply finishing off Bishop Veld from the underground part of the castle. I’m simply here to prevent reinforcements.” 

“I see then, so I suppose his army doesn’t need our help.” 

Just then, Leif appeared from inside of Manster. “Oh! Lord Seliph! Bishop Veld has been defeated, and north Thracia has been restored!” 

“Good job, Prince Leif! It seems like we made it just in time too! Now you and your army can finally rest!”

“No, Lord Seliph. I offer you my help to end this war. Not all of us will stay, but the ones who decided to stay will do their best to aid you, I promise!”

“Well, regardless, I hope I can be a good leader to them as well!” 

Then, one by one, different people from Leif’s army went outside. One of them was a blonde swordmaster, a black-haired swordmaster and a hero accompanied her. Patty and Faval ran to her in excitement. “Mother!!” Patty shouted and ran toward her, “Is that you!?” 

“I’m sorry, but I think you are mistaking me for someone else. I am a simple swordmaster of Fiana. Eyvel is the name.”

“Oh...I see. I’m sorry you just looked like our mother.”

“Well, you are not the first ones to confuse me with someone else. Finn told me I looked a lot like a sniper named Brigid.” 

“You really do look like her!!” Faval chimed in, “And just when we thought we would reunite with her…” 

“I suppose so…”

“I know it is you, Brigid. Trust me; you will regain your memories someday, I’m certain.” Finn interrupted. 

Eyvel shook her head. “I simply don’t think you’re right Finn, the only daughter I have is Mareeta, as well as Nanna and Leif. Even if all of them are by adoption, I love them as my own.” 

“I don’t know if this will help, but...this is the Legendary bow, Yewfelle. It was your weapon when you fought by Sir Sigurd’s side 18 years ago...I remember you telling us that your sister, Edain, gave it to you, and you regained your memories...hope it does the same now...at least a bit.” Faval said before handing the bow to Eyvel.

Eyvel took it and held it for a while; she stayed silent for a moment before saying, “I-I think I vaguely remember something...I remember being given this very same bow by my sister...I was a pirate back then, she then gave me this bow and everything came back to me...I also remember fighting alongside Lord Sigurd...Falling in love with a hero named Holyn....the last I remember is being surrounded by mages, meteors falling from the sky...Gods, it’s horrible…” She then fell. Luckily, Faval reacted fast enough for her not to hit the ground.

“Mother! Mother! Are you feeling alright?”

“She seems to have fainted from the sudden impact of those memories…” 

“We must take her back to Fiana, Mareeta! Osian! Aid her back home!” Finn shouted.

“Will do!” They both exclaimed as they carried Eyvel into the carriage that was leaving them.

“I’m sorry I have to leave on such short notice…” Mareeta admitted. 

“Take care out there, Leif; the opponents will be tougher from now on,” Osian said, patting Leif’s shoulder.

“I will, Osian. I will miss you two on my side, but please take care of Eyvel and Fiana.”

“Got it! See you, Leif!” They both waved at him and left for Fiana.

“I promise I’ll visit Fiana when the war is over!” Leif shouted and waved back as he saw the carriage leave. 

* * *

“Julius! Julius!” Nanna called, causing Julius to turn around enthusiastically. 

“Nanna! Diarmuid! You’re back! Did you make it alright?” 

“Yes, we’re alright! No need to worry about us!” Diarmuid said before turning to Nanna. “Nanna, you told me you wanted to tell me something once we liberated Manster. So, what is it?”

“Oh yeah! We need to tell Ares too! Where is he?”

“I think I last saw him in the city. He must be there with Lene.” 

“We should go find him then! Sorry to keep you waiting, Diarmuid!”

“I must admit that my curiosity is killing me, but it’s okay. I can wait a bit more!”

“Then let’s get going!”

They go into the decently sized city, and before long, they see Ares. He was alongside Lene, he seemed to be carrying a lot of bags; they looked to be heavy. Lene giggled upon seeing Ares’s state, then proceeded to skip around to the next shop. As they were going to go in, Nanna shouted,

“Ares! Do you have a moment? I need to tell you something!” Nanna said as everyone ran toward him.

  
Ares put all the bags down on the ground and sighed, “Sure. What is it, Nanna?”

Nanna took a couple of deep breaths, preparing herself for what she was about to say. Clasping her hands together, she said, “Well... now that everyone is here, I wanted to tell you that...We are all family! Julius is our cousin!”

“Oh! Th-that’s definitely a surprise! But no matter, I am glad to have you in our family Julius.” Diarmuid replied, smiling. 

“Hmm, okay,” Ares simply said.

“Hey Ares, what is that reaction? You should be happy to find your family!” Lene exclaimed, gently hitting Ares’s arm.

“I mean...I am but...I don’t really see much difference.” Ares shrugged.

“Well, I’ll leave you in your little family reunion! I’ll be shopping over there if you need me! Have fun, Ares, and don’t be too gloomy!” Lene chirped before skipping away.

"Do not worry, Ares, you are fine. I’m glad to have everyone here as my family! I thought I lost everything, but knowing you are all here makes me happy!" Julius said.

“Alright, then. I think I’ll go check up on Lene now,” Ares said before turning around and walking away.

Nanna sighed and then said, “Well, that’s Ares for ya. Anyways, do you want to do anything together? You know, to rest from all this fighting and everything.”

“I’m up for it! If we have some time, that is!” Diarmuid replied.

“I think we have a few hours! So let us go through more of the city. I think I saw somewhere where we could dine for the afternoon.” Julius beamed. 

“Sounds good! Let’s go then and have a nice time together!”

* * *

When the three stepped into the tavern, they could see that the city of Manster was quite...rich in their interior design. Much different compared to Alster or Leonster. Looking around, Julius found a seat where they could all sit. They then took their order and waited.

“Okay, everyone, I hope we’re all doing great! I’d like to know you better. Since we’ve been separated for a very long time, I’d like to know how you’ve been doing!” Nanna said, turning to her brother. 

“I suppose I’ll be the first one to speak. Well, I don’t remember much, but I somehow ended up in Tirnanog with Seliph and the others. We trained hard to take over the empire one day, and then while I was on a scouting mission with Lester and Oifey, Tirnanog was burned into nothing but ash. I wish I could’ve protected Seliph...he’s been...quite vulnerable, let’s say, ever since the village burned down.” 

“I see, it must've been hard to lose your home...I have lost mine too, I’ve had to move to many different places with Finn and Leif so the empire wouldn’t find us. From Alster to Tahra, and then to the village of Fiana. They destroyed the places we called home. But we are safe now… anyways, Julius, mind telling us your story?”

Julius was taken a little off guard when Nanna asked that. “I uh, admittedly don’t know much. However, when I was just a child...my mother died. I was taken to a place near - where was it? - Belhalla? Silesse? I don’t recall. If it weren’t for Lord Lewyn, I probably would’ve forgotten everything about what happened.” 

“You had it rough, Julius...we all have...I suppose it’s why we’re here to support each other.” Nanna said. 

“Yeah, and I’m happy to know you’re here to support me, to support all of us. What would I do without you?” Diarmuid said. 

“I promise you. I won’t get myself killed. I’m going to stay by your side to support you all!” Nanna assured.

“I will live to protect you! If you are ever in danger, I’ll be there to save you!” Diarmuid exclaimed.

“I want to live for Lord Leif! I want to make him happy!” Nanna exclaimed. 

“You will make him happy, Nanna!” Julius said. “I’m sure of it!” 

“Hey, Nanna. I’ve noticed you getting closer to Prince Leif; you look at him with this sense of happiness. I’ve never felt it myself, but the way you look at him gives me the feeling you like him.” Diarmuid remarked, causing Nanna to look down at the table in embarrassment. 

“I-I admit I do kind of admire him. I mean, I’ve been close with him ever since I was a child,” Nanna stuttered, face a tinted red. 

“Don’t be shy, sister. I know you can win him over!” Diarmuid grabbed her and looked her in the eye. “I’m sure he loves you too!” 

“I-I thank you, Brother! I will confess my feelings… soon.”

“Hey, Nanna, I believe in you as well!” Julius smiled. 

Soon enough, their food was ready, and after that, they ate their food and did some small talk. The three of them enjoyed every second of it; Julius felt closer to them now. He wished things could stay like this. Perhaps when the war concluded and Julia and the Loptyr Cult were defeated. They could come back to the same little place in Manster; he was sure they’d enjoy it. 

Then once Diarmuid took a bag of gold he had and placed it on the table, he said, “We should head back to Lord Seliph. He might be wondering where we are right now.” 

“We should. He must be worried…” Julius said, and Nanna and Diarmuid agreed. So they went out of the tavern and made their way toward the castle. 

“Hey! How about we do this again sometime?” Nanna requested. 

Julius nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to! I haven’t had this much fun for as long as I can remember!” 

“Yes, sister! We should invite Ares along as well next time! If he’s willing to, that is.” Diarmuid chuckled. 

“We’ll take him by force if we have to!” Nanna giggled. 

Then the three of them reached the castle, and then they went to prepare for the journey to Meath.

* * *

Seliph went inside toward the throne room and saw what looked to be the well known Ced. “Ced the Brave, I presume? I couldn't possibly thank you enough for all you've done for the people of Manster.”

“Lord Seliph... I'm so glad you're here at last.”

“Y-You were expecting me? Sure I’ve gone a long way until now, but I didn’t think people would wait for me to save them...I’m not that special...”

“Sire, I implore you! Save this world! Too many of us have already given into despair... The Empire has robbed the city of Manster of countless young children. All were sent to shrines in Miletos... I... I couldn't save even a single child. Me, brave? Hah! I hardly deserve such a lofty label. I'm just another coward…”

“That isn't true, Ced! If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve a title! If I were to fight alone, I know that there'd be precious little that I could do. It was uniting the strength of my friends, a team effort, which brought us this far! And I believe that your strength could be a valuable part of our cause. Please, Ced the Brave. Grant us your power!”

“I...Thank you, sire... You'll have my loyalty, no matter what!”

“Ced...? Cedsy! It IS you!” Fee cheered from outside and then ran toward the throne room.

“Fee?! Is something the matter?” Ced gasped. 

“Where’s Karin? Is she okay?” 

“Yes, she’s alright. She’s with Leif’s army, safe and well. But what are you doing here?”

“I've been looking for you, of course! I mean, you've been gone from Silesse for so long, and we had no idea where you were!” 

“I know, Fee, and I'm sorry... See, what happened was I was passing through Manster in my search for the Valkyrie Staff. I would've moved on, but the people's plight was nothing short of heartbreaking. I found some fighters, now known as the Magi, trying to save children. And I offered to help them. I couldn't just leave Manster to waste away...”

“I should've known. That is so like you, Cedsy! And here I was, almost starting to forget why you're so incredible.”

“You're with the liberation army, then?”

“Yep! I just knew I had to help Lord Seliph!” She chirped. 

“Is that so... You're even more like Mother than I thought! Not once in her life did she ever turn her back on someone in need.”

“You're just like her, too, Cedsy... Poor Mom, though. Just thinking about how Dad died…she never stopped crying...”

“ Mm...I wish he would’ve managed to survive the Belhalla Massacre...” 

Just then, Arthur ran toward Fee and hunched down to catch his breath. “I’m back. What did I miss?” 

“Arthur! You’re back!! By the way! Cedsy!! This is Arthur! My good ol’ fightin’ partner!” Fee changed the topic, taking Arthur’s arm and pulling him toward Ced. Arthur slightly waved at Ced, but Ced didn’t return the gesture. 

“It’s you…” Ced said to Arthur. “You’re him!” 

“Oh, Wh-what do you mean?” Arthur asked nervously. 

“You’re the prince of Silesse, the  _ true _ prince!” 

“Oh! I...suppose I am…” 

“Where were you all this time!?” Ced interrogated, tone starting to sound brusque. 

“What do you mean? I was living on the streets out in Silesse! I had no knowledge that I was a prince until just recently!” 

“Well, you  _ should’ve  _ known because I had to play the ‘Prince of Silesse’ for years because King Lewyn was gone, and my mother was the only one who  _ could  _ rule Silesse.” 

“What…? I-” 

“It’s  **_your_ ** fault here, Prince! Why did you leave your country to rot?” 

“What!? Did you not hear me when I said I was living  **_alone_ ** ?! Sure, my father was an ass, but that doesn’t define who I am!” 

“You should’ve shown yourself! You wield the tome of Forseti. It was obvious you are part of the royal family!”

“Cedsy! Calm down! Arthur means no harm! He’s a sweet person when you get to know him, sure he has a very short temper, but he’s been through a lot.”

“I-I just wanted to find my sister...I was told she had gone through abuse from Hilda and Blume as well as my mother...I wanted to make sure to stop them from harming her...

“...Oh...I see...well, I’m still a little annoyed, but I apologize greatly for my harshness…” Ced replied. 

“So...why did you leave Fee? She’s been looking for you for some time now.” 

“Well...I had to search for my father’s holy weapon, the holy staff of Valkyria because my mother fell ill and only my father knew how to cure her. I ended up getting sidetracked by leading the Magi. And just my luck, my mother had departed this world…”

“Have you found the staff yet, Cedsy?” Fee suddenly asked. 

Ced shook his head. “Sadly, no...I learned that it’s under the guard of Hilda from House Friege, who is taking over Miletos...” 

“Are you still going to try and find it? Despite knowing mother is gone?” Fee asked. 

Ced nodded. “Yes...even if I may never put it to use. I will still have it with me, as proof that I am the Duke of Edda.” 

“Then we should head after it as soon as possible!” Fee exclaimed. 

“We shall. I will follow Lord Seliph because maybe we’ll end up in Miletos. I must find my father’s staff.” 

Suddenly, Seliph got ambushed by a Dracoknight; he did not get any time to dodge, so while ignoring the pain in his arm, he used his sword to kill the dragon rider as quickly as possible. “We’re under attack!!” He shouted, causing the others to look up and ready themselves for the sudden onslaught of Dracoknights. 

Getting back on her pegasus Mahnya, Fee grabbed her brave lance and commanded Mahnya to take to the skies. Before proceeding to take down a few of the Dracoknights with ease. Despite having a lot of staves, the main thing Ced had was a Light Tome, one of the rarest types of magic. Without any sort of struggle, Ced took the rest of the dragons down. Then hunched down to catch his breath afterward. 

Finally, Arthur took down the commander with a simple Elwind tome and then sighed. “Well, that was awfully quick. Thought there’d be more, honestly.” 

“Something tells me there are going to be more of them,” Seliph said. “They wouldn’t just ambush us entirely without so many Wyverns at once.” 

“I suppose so,” Ced said, closing his light tome and putting it back in his satchel. “South Thracia is known for its fierce Dracoknight force, we must be careful.”

“Ced is right, we must be careful as we make our way to Meath, which is past the border between both North and South Thracia.”

“We should most likely keep watch tonight.” Leif suddenly interrupted. “They might continue to send out more Dracoknights while we’re asleep.” 

“He is right...We should leave our more capable allies to guard duty.”

“I will stay, I have some experience facing those types of enemies.” Finn chimed in.

“We trust you, Finn. We will leave you to be in charge of guard duty when night falls. You’ll also be in charge of who gets to guard after you.” 

“Interesting maneuver Lord Leif. I will do what I can!” 

* * *

Later on in the evening, when he got everything prepared for the next day. Julius went inside the library. 

“Hey, Julius! I see you remembered!” 

“Yes! Now get ready, I will start teaching you the basics of light magic!”

“Sounds good!”

Once Julius managed to teach the basics to Salem, Salem then asked, “How  _ did _ you learn to use light magic in the first place?” 

“Ah, my mother was...quite potent at light magic because of her heritage. So I suppose I passed on that trait.” 

“I learned dark magic because...well...I used to work for the Loptyr Church.” 

“Oh! The...Loptyr Church...that’s...interesting.” Julius stuttered. His mind panicking, he tried his best to not hyperventilate.  _ ‘Ah shit, I’m talking to a former Loptyrian.’  _

“Well I don’t really use it much, the tomes were too heavy. So I decided to use wind magic instead, a boy named Asvel who is in Leif’s army gave me this tome!”

“Ohhhh, that’s interesting. But hmmm, I’ve heard a lot about the Loptyr Church. I’ve also heard they’re searching for Lord Seliph.” Julius then casted a small ball of light from his tome and looked at it skulkingly. 

“Lord Seliph, hm? Yeah, the Loptyr Church has been prioritizing looking for Seliph more than anything. When I refused to do so, they almost killed me, I’m lucky I made it out alive thanks to Perne.” 

“But...why are they searching for Lord Seliph?” 

“He’s been rumored to have-” 

**_KABOOM_ **

Julius jumped.  _ ‘What in the world was that?’  _ he thought. 

“W-What just happened?”

“I’ll go check, hopefully, nothing bad!” Julius said. Heart beating at an incredibly fast pace, he felt himself almost run without even trying to. As he went outside of the Castle he saw Diarmuid, along with Fee and Patty on the ground laughing. 

“D-Diarmuid!! What’s going on!?” Julius asked, utterly terrified. 

“Oh! Julius! I was just...testing out this new sword I bought at the armory. It’s a flame sword, but from what the shopkeeper told me, people with Fjalar blood tend to make the fire...more powerful basically.” 

“Oh come on! You scared me half to death!” Julius shouted. 

“Diarmuiiiiid, give me the sword!!” Patty demanded, still laughing. 

“Now now, Patty, you could endanger yourself with it!” 

“I’ll be careful! Just give it to me already!”

Just then, the flame sword was swiped out of Diarmuid’s hands, but not by Patty. “Wh- Oh! Hi Oifey!” Diarmuid said, he then looked around and saw Fee and Patty running away. “Hey, don’t leave me alone in this!” 

Oifey glared at him. “Nobody gets to have it until you learn to be responsible. These weapons are not things to play with, especially magic ones. You could’ve burned down someone’s home for all I know!”

“I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll be sure to be careful! The kids wanted me to try it out! I had no idea it would burn an entire hole in the ground.” 

People then started appearing from inside the castle, one of them was especially pissed off. “What the fuck was that!? I was trying to sleep!” Arthur shouted angrily.

“Arthur! Ahahaha, sorry…” 

“Go back to sleep!” Arthur yelled.

“Why were you asleep anyway? We just finished our meals,” Julius questioned. 

“What are you talking about? It’s past dusk! Where were you?” 

Julius then looked up at the sky, it was almost black. He didn’t even notice how long he was teaching Salem light magic. 

“See my point? Now let me go back to sleep!!” Arthur shouted, before heading back inside. 

Just then, Leif ran out of the castle, Light Brand in hand and everything. “Did the Thracian Army send dracoknights!? We need to get ready to fight them!”

“Oh, gods! The last thing I need right now is an ambush! This day was going so well too!” Nanna panicked. 

“There was a simple misunderstanding,” Oifey said, eyeing Diarmuid. “Because  _ someone  _ decided to be up late shooting things with his new sword.”

Nanna glared at her brother in the midst of the darkness. “Brother! What were you thinking?” 

Diarmuid put his hands up. “Hey, hey don’t blame me! Patty and Fee wanted me to do it!” 

“Why did you let those children encourage you to use it knowing full well the power that withholds it!?” Oifey grumbled. 

“I-I didn’t think it’d go that way.”

Oifey rubbed his forehead in anguish. “No matter, just when we head into battle tomorrow, please don’t mess around. Someone could die because of it!” 

“I will be careful, I promise!”

“Good. Now everyone, let’s head back to bed.” Oifey grunted, before he looked over at Diarmuid. “Diarmuid, you get to guard the castle from Dracoknights.” 

“Oh come on!” Diarmuid complained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note, from here on out, things will start getting more intense. But for now, we have two chapters that are pretty chill. Kind of like interludes. Also, things are starting to deviate from canon more, so expect a TON of differences in the story.
> 
> Next chapter: Preparations for the winter festival. Julius and Tinni have time together.


	12. Jugdral Never Felt Like Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until I had you on the open road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. Two chapters in one day. Enjoy!

Early in the morning on the day the Liberation army would take Castle Meath and advance toward Southern Thracia, Julius was in his room about to leave to meet with Seliph and the others. Just then, when he was about to open the door, he saw a man. “Oh! I’m sorry, who are you exactly? You look...strangely familiar.” 

“Oh, sorry. My name is Saias. You might recognize me, Julius.”

“Saias...yes...it’s you. You’re my older brother, correct?” 

“That is correct!” 

“Well, I see! I'm so happy to see you again, brother!"

“I'm glad to see you are safe. The last time I saw you, you were but a little boy. You suddenly disappeared one day...then I learned what had happened…"

“It...was quite a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

“It indeed was...Father was so worried about you...he stayed inside his quarters for days...no one was able to make him go out for a while…"

"Father…I feel so bad for him…” 

“On top of that...Julia...she has been...dealing with a lot of pain…”

“Oh...my sister...is she...still there?” 

“She has taken over Belhalla for the most part...some say she has more power than father himself...she has been using father…”

“Oh! That’s, that’s horrible! It must be tough for him...” 

“It is...he...has been unhappy...he isn’t the man he used to be years ago…”

“Ah...Saias...can you tell me about my father? I lost my memories of him when my mother warped me away...I only recently found out he is my father...but I don’t remember him at all…”

“Oh, I see. I will tell you soon. Now is not the time.” 

“Hmm...may I know why?”

“Well...you seem conflicted...since you lost your memories, it might be a shock to remember all at once...also we are late.”

“Oh, right! That’s fine; we need to get going. Lord Seliph is waiting for us!”

“Yes! It was nice to see you again after a long time, Julius!”

“Same here! Hope we get to meet again soon!”

“We will!”

* * *

“Lord Seliph! Are we ready to head out?” Julius asked him. 

“Y-yes, we’re juuust about ready to make our way to Meath.” 

“That’s great! Shall I head off early? Just to get a head start?” 

“Y-Yes, sure, Julius. You go ahead.”

“Alright then, Lord Seliph!” 

“Let me go along too!! I need to speak with Julius, so no better time to do it than now!” Fee stepped into the conversation. “Mahnya’s already ready to go, so whenever you’re ready, Julius!” 

“Sounds good! It’s always nice to have some company. What do you think, Lord Seliph?

“Y-yes, of course, she can come along if she wants!” Seliph said. While he was looking to be confident, Julius saw him shaking as if he was in utter pain, his hand twitching as Seliph swiftly put his hand on his arm. “Go, please, we have no time to waste!” 

“Okay, Lord Seliph. But...are you sure I can’t help you in any way? You look like you’re in...terrible pain...” 

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry too much about it. Just go.”

“A-Alright!” Julius stuttered before turning to Fee. “Let us be off then, Fee!” 

“Yes! Let’s go, Mahnya!”

* * *

Fee undid the lead on Mahnya, then when she mounted, she called. “Julius! Are you rarin’ to go?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Julius cheered, getting up behind Fee.

Fee proceeded to command her pegasus, then soon enough, they were up in the air, flying toward Meath. A few moments of silence was present, with Fee having a few jerky motions with Mahnya. This happened for a while until Julius finally said something.

“So, Fee, you look..kinda off with your pegasus. And...you said you wanted to talk to me. So, what about?” 

“...It’s...complicated...s-so like, you know, A-Arthur.” Fee stumbled in her own words.

“Calm down, Fee. Just say what is on your mind.”

“O-okay, so, Arthur and I have been really close for a while and...we spend a lot of time together and...I think I, maybe, perhaps like him a bit. Just a bit, a tiny little bit, yeah.”

“Oh! Well, that’s...not surprising in the slightest!” Julius admitted. “Do you plan to talk to him about it…?” 

“O-Oh, of course! Just give me some time. It’s not like I’m nervous or anything...no...not at all! Hehe. I-I’m just waiting for the right moment!”

“Well, as you said yourself, you are really close, so there’s a pretty high chance he might feel the same way!” 

Julius suddenly got interrupted by Fee. “For real?! I-I mean, how do you know?...you’ve never been in love.”

“..Except I have…” Julius muttered under his breath, but of course, Fee heard it. 

“Oh? What was that? Tell me, Julius, Tell me!”

“Ah, I- it was nothing.” 

“Hmm, are you sure? Come on, Julius, don’t be mean!”

“Mhm. Definitely. Now, tell me, when  _ are  _ you going to tell him?” 

“S-Some day, very soon...very soon.”

“Well, I hope you do it soon, hehe.” 

“I-I’ll try!”

* * *

Seliph was finally ready to go; the pain had worn off. It took some time, more than it should have, but everything was alright after that. Sighing and staying silent for a good minute, he called the army and they all went outside, with Finn and Leif remaining on guard in case Dracoknights ambush Manster. 

As Seliph went a few miles away from Manster Castle, Larcei ran up next to him enthusiastically. “Seliph! Seliph!”

“Oh! Hi, Larcei! What has got you so hyper just now?” 

“Just that...the end of the year is soon! I meant to ask you if you had anything planned to celebrate!”

“N-Not really, I’ve been busy with the war and everything, so I haven’t had the time to think about that.”

“Oh, come on, Seliph! At least give us a break!”

“I was planning to, but I think it would be nice to do something else.”

“Hmm, what if we make some type of winter festival! I think it’d be fun for people and it will be relaxing at the same time! What do you think, Seliph?”

“Hmm, sounds good! Great idea, Larcei! Now, what should we do for it?”

“I’m thinking…maybe some type of dance? Oh! Some food stands for people to enjoy different snacks, and especially some pastires! And maybe some drinks too!”

“That sounds fun! We should tell everyone soon! I’m so excited!”

Just then, a ballista arrow was shot at the two. Fortunately, they dodged, and it hit the ground. Seliph looked up and saw more Wyverns flying after them. Larcei grabbed a new sword and killed off a couple of the Dracoknights. 

“I got a good ol’ shiny Wingslayer at the shops some time ago! Glad these will come in handy!” Larcei said. 

“That will prove quite useful indeed, Larcei!” 

“Not that I need it to defeat them, but it’s nice to have!” Larcei said confidently.

“Well, then you can give it to me. I  _ do  _ struggle a bit against these Dracoknights!”

“I-I’d rather not. I bought it, so it’s mine and only mine!”

“I’m just teasing, Larcei. You can keep it!” He chuckled. “Now, let’s get going!”

“Yes, Seliph!”

Then they took down the last of the Dracoknights, and quickly, Larcei grabbed another sword from her sheath and took down the ballista with ease. And just like that, the forces were defeated, and soon enough, the rest of the army caught up to Seliph. 

“You two seem to have good synergy together! You took all of those enemies on your own!” Shannan said as he walked to them.

“Y-You think so?” Larcei said, covering her face to avoid them seeing her embarrassment.

“B-But Larcei did most of the job!” Seliph said, trying his best to get out of this conversation.

“Ha! I’m just saying you two make a great combat duo. No need to get all flustered!” Shannan assured, chuckling. 

“Y-yeah, of course!” Larcei replied, laughing. “I was just p-playing along, yeah!” 

Seliph giggled a little at Larcei; as much as he was a bit flustered, it was funny to see Larcei like that. It was so  _ cute, _ he thought. 

“Anyway, we have taken care of all of the Thracian forces defending Meath. We must liberate the castle to ensure no enemies are present.” Seliph stated.

Then Seliph went inside Castle Meath; he turned to Oifey and said, “The Thracians are on such a different level to anybody we've fought before, Oifey. It almost feels as if each blow is fueled by pure desperation…”

“That’s the thing. See, Thracia always had a bad lot in life. Mountains consume much of their land. Farming its food is a near-impossible task, so they struggle to keep themselves fed. Thracia's men seek mercenary work to find the money to stay alive, while its women are stuck in whatever dreary jobs they can dig up."

"I-I…sounds like they have it rough…has King Travant done anything about it?"

“Don't get me wrong, Seliph. King Travant is still an awful man, but there's far more than his own petty gain at stake in his schemes. The Thracian army is as loyal to Travant as they come. They ardently believe it's Travant who'll guide Thracia out of its ongoing famine.”

“I see... That does make sense…”

"The thing is, no amount of poverty will ever justify Thracia's aggression. Travant's brand of nobility and justice would never be accepted anywhere else in the world. All the peninsula's north can see are rowdy aggressors who threaten their peaceful lives. As harsh as it may seem, Seliph, I trust you know you can't afford to stay your hand here. The Thracian royal family is the enemy and a grave threat to the north's peace. Stripping them of power is the only choice. That task falls to us, and we can't fail now.”

“WAIT!” A voice from Meath’s entrance shouted. It was Leif, who must've heard the conversation. “King Travant. He’s done nothing wrong...except for...murdering my parents. I mean, he was trying to unite Thracia just as well as my father! Don’t put him in a bad light... Southern Thracians have it rough.” 

"Leif! What!? Your parents…”

"Yeah...he ambushed and murdered them on the Yied Desert...I understand that he wanted to unify Thracia and attempt to end poverty...but it wasn't necessary to murder them…"

"T-That’s horrible…”

"Yeah…” Leif replied, looking upset, before changing the topic quickly. “Oh, by the way, I saw a lone female dracoknight atop a hill. It’s rare to see a female dracoknight, though she looked to be sad…Finn says it’s my older sister, Altena. She’s still alive!” 

“Really? That’s great!!” 

“It is! Just a bit more to go!” 

As the two took a few steps, Seliph almost stumbled back upon seeing the drastic change from across the Thracian Peninsula border. “Oh, gods...South Thracia...It’s so…It’s nothing like North Thracia.” 

Leif nodded glumly. “Yes, North Thracia refuses to give the well rich crops they grow to Southern Thracia…” 

“But- why??” 

“That’s what I asked myself back at Mount Violdrake back almost one year ago...apparently my father and my grandfather called the Southern Thracians hyenas. Did he not understand that they were the ones trying to get food? That they didn’t have enough mouths to feed?” 

Seliph felt himself shaking. “I- Leif…” 

“I-I’m sorry, Seliph...I’m just...Travant may have wanted to unite Thracia, just as my father once did. But...he killed my parents...and took away Altena from me! I thought my sister died! But...she’s with Travant.” 

“Leif...I promise we will take her back. We'll kill Travant, and Thracia will be liberated from the Empire once and for all!”

“Seliph...I thank you for being here...please, let us never grow to hate each other…” 

* * *

Everyone had calmed down from Meath’s brief battle, and Seliph decided it was the perfect time to announce the plans for the winter festival. “Everyone! I know we all have been working hard in this war throughout the year, and now that it’s coming to an end...We are hosting a winter festival to celebrate and rest!”

Everyone cheered, then Patty stood up and asked, “Sounds fantastic! What do you have planned?” 

“We are going to have food stands and drinks! We are also planning to host a sparring tournament and to end the day. We are going to have a ball!” 

Everyone cheered, and Seliph was happy everyone was up for it. Once the cheering died down, Larcei went up to him and said, “I told you it was a good idea!” 

“Hehe, I suppose you’re right!” Seliph smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. 

* * *

Julius went outside when Tinni ran up to him, looking very excited. “Julius! Julius!” Tinni cheered, grabbing his hands enthusiastically. “The Winter Festival is in a few days and we cannot wait much longer! I want you to accompany me to the Winter Ball that Lord Seliph announced! It might not be the fanciest, but I’m sure everyone else will have fun. I want to buy myself a dress and everything!”

“Oh! Tinni!! Of course, I can accompany you!” 

“Yay! Now let us go into the city! There are so many shops I’d like to go to!” 

“But the festival isn’t for another two days. Shouldn’t we wait some time?” 

“But I want to go now! If we wait longer, all the dresses I want will be sold out!”

“Hehe...alright, alright!” Julius giggled, “Shall we go then?” 

“Yes, of course!”

The two ran to the city of Meath (Mostly just Tinni urging Julius to hurry) until they found one shop with a bunch of different clothing. It wasn't much given the city being in the southern part of Thracia, but for Tinni, it was good enough. 

Entering the shop, Tinni jumped around in excitement; Julius couldn’t help but giggle at her excitement. She eagerly took his hand and walked through the shop; they found many different dresses and other outfits. But Tinni found one specific dress that caught her eye almost instantly. “Julius!! Look at this one!” 

While not the most fancy, the dress was absolutely stunning. It was a lovely dark violet with black ruffles around the skirt. It was small too; he was sure it could fit Tinni’s slim body. “Oh! That one’s perfect!! I can pay for it if you’d like! I have some gold on me.” 

“I’ll be alright! I already got some money from the arena!” Tinni replied. 

“Well, alright, just wait for me. I’ll need to find something for myself too!” Julius said before he skipped through the shop. As he did, he bumped into someone. “Oh! Sorry!” He stumbled back, scratched his head, and looked to see who it was. It was Arthur; he looked like he was looking for an outfit of his own too. 

Immediately Arthur jumped, almost squeaking upon seeing Julius. "Oh, hello, Julius! What’re you doing here?” 

"I’m just shopping for outfits, aren’t you?” 

"Well...of course! But-” Arthur was cut off by Fee, who ran to the two. 

"Hey, Arthur! Look at this!” Fee exclaimed. She showed off to him a dress she picked before she looked to Julius and Tinni. “Oh! Hi, Julius! Tinni! What a coincidence I was shopping here with Arthur!”

“Ahahaha, yeahhh,” Arthur said. “What a coincidence.”    
  


“H-Hi, Fee! Hope my brother isn’t causing you any problems, hee hee!” Tinni giggled. 

“Nah, he’s been actually pretty nice to me for once! I knew he was a sweet boy inside!” Fee teased. 

Arthur punched Fee’s arm lightly. “Feeee, don’t take it as I like you or anything. I just think you’re neat.” 

“Ow! That hurt. But I enjoy teasing you, let me tease you!”

Arthur said nothing, only chuckling a bit.

“Hey Fee, come with me for a second," Julius suddenly said. Fee turned to look at Julius. 

“O-Okay. Sorry, Arthur, I'll be back in a sec.”

Arthur simply shrugged. “Just don't take too long. I'll be around here with Tinni.” 

Grabbing Fee’s hand, the two ran toward the end of the shop, where nobody was around to hear them. 

“So, I see you and Arthur are together...alone...did you get the chance to confess?”

“Um, well. No-Not yet…I know it seems like the perfect opportunity but…”

“Fee, it’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself...just take it easy and say it when you feel confident enough.”

“T-Thank you, Julius...I will tell him, if not today...maybe at the festival...I-I don’t promise anything! But I’ll try. I think the festival will make it, you know, special...and stuff.”

“Sounds good! I believe in you, Fee! Just be confident in yourself and tell him your feelings.”

“I-I will if I don’t say anything...I may end up losing my chance...”

“You can do it! Now we should go back to Arthur and Tinni. We shouldn’t keep them waiting!”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Fee agreed before they ran back to the entrance of the shop where the other two were.

“We are back! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Julius shouted.

“Oh! Julius! We were waiting for you! It’s fine, Arthur and I had a lot of fun!” Tinni replied. 

“Well, that’s great to hear!” Julius cheered.

“Hi, Arthur! I hope you didn’t miss me that much!” Fee laughed. 

“I had a great time with my sister! But I must admit...that I did miss you a bit…”

“A-Arthur! Awwww. You are so sweet!” Fee said before she took his hand. 

“I-It’s not like that, I just enjoy hanging out with you, nothing else.”

“Well, me and Tinni will go to the next shop. You continue whatever your plan is. See you later, you two!” 

“W-Wait, Julius!” Fee called, before getting cut off. 

“You’ll be fine!” Julius ensured, giving her a warm smile. Then Arthur and Fee left the shop.

Soon after the two left, Tinni turned to look at Julius. “Hmm, Julius...Arthur was acting strange when I asked him about Fee…” Tinni then admitted. 

“Oh? Strange how?” 

“Well, he just stumbled a lot and seemed nervous...he seemed to be...different.” 

“I admit, he has been a bit more aloof recently.” 

“Has Fee said anything about him?”

“Well, she has been acting differently when he’s brought up to the conversation. Maybe they are in love, who knows.” Julius chuckled a bit.

“I-Is that true?! I never thought my brother would be someone for those types of things.”

“He’s...admittedly very salty at times, hehe.” 

“Love is...sweet. I wonder when I’ll get to experience it!”

“It sure is, Tinni, it sure is. You’ll find love soon enough.” 

“You think so? Yay!” 

Then, until sunset, they shopped for a little bit longer. Julius managed to pick an outfit for himself and Tinni picked out that same violet dress. In only three days, the festival will be happening, and both were utterly excited to be a part of it. 

While Julius was utterly delighted to know that Fee was going to try and confess her feelings for Arthur, but a part of him was anxious that she’d get rejected. She was his friend, and he’d be hurt seeing her cry, all he could do was wait. So, he pushed the thought out of his mind, and they went back to Meath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Fee are what is considered the "early" pairing that everyone gets. They always get together around this time so I decided to implement it in the story. They're going to get together very soooon so yay! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Winter Festival!!


	13. Waving Through A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing all the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I may just legit post chapters whenever I feel like it but also post Saturdays as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter. This is a pretty lighthearted one, but be warned, there's angst at the end.

At last, the day of the festival finally arrived; Julius woke up and looked outside. No snow, but it did look quite cold out. He stayed in his bed for a good while before he heard a knock at the door. Quickly getting up he opened the door, as he did, he saw Larcei in front of him. 

“Hey, Julius! The festival is today, get up. We need to prepare everything!”

“Yes, yes, I’m aware. Did I wake up late?” 

“Not that late, but Seliph is looking for you!”

“Oh, alright then! I’ll be right out!” 

“Good, don’t keep him waiting!” Larcei exclaimed with a smile before leaving. 

A good half an hour passed, and Julius finally got up and ready. He then went toward Seliph, who was talking to Nanna and Diarmuid. 

“Lord Seliph! I’m here! Sorry if I was a bit late.” Julius apologized. 

“Don’t worry, Julius. You are just in time.”

“So, what do you want me to help you with?”

“I’d like you to grab food from the market that’s currently happening in the city, and also any pastries you can find, per Larcei’s suggestion.” 

“Of course! I’d be happy to!” 

Nanna skipped over to Julius. “Good morning, Julius! How are you today?”

“Quite well! I hope you’re doing alright as well!” Julius replied. 

“I’m glad!” Nanna simply said, before then saying. “You should hurry now, don’t wanna get Seliph angry. He was a little bit pushy on Diarmuid and I this morning.” 

* * *

After Julius came back, he went to Seliph, “Lord Seliph! I bought the food you asked for!”

“Great! You can go get those set up, and I’ll go ask Shannan or Oifey to go buy some beverages!”

“Alright, Lord Seliph!” Julius beamed. 

Quickly, Seliph ran across every inch of the castle, not being able to find Shannan nor Oifey. Then, when all hope seemed lost, he found ‘Shannan.’ 

“Shannan! Hey Shannan!” Seliph called out. 

“Grk, oh uh- hey, Seliph! What do you need?” 

“I need you to buy some beverages for the festival this evening!” 

“Ah, I can do that!” the swordmaster said before he muttered under his breath. ‘Perfect, this is my chance to owe Homer! I can buy some drinks for him.’ 

“Hm? Did you say something?” 

“Oh! No, no. Just thinking.” 

“Alright then!” Seliph smiled, then he left the outside of the castle and checked off his to-do list. “Shannan was...very odd today.” He muttered to himself before shrugging. “Eh, no matter, he’s probably just a little stressed.” 

* * *

Moving through the whole castle, he found Larcei, who was putting up some decorations with Patty and Lana. When she looked up and saw Seliph, she ran toward him. “Seliph! You’re here!”

“Oh! Hi Larcei! I was just coming up here to ask you something.” 

“Oooh? What is it you want to ask me?” 

“Um...can we go somewhere else? I can’t trust Patty and Lana, especially Patty…”

“Hehe, of course, don’t worry.” 

They quickly went to the next room. Seliph looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. Then Larcei asked him.

“Okay, so, what is it?”

“So, would you...would you want to be my dancing partner for the ball tonight?”

“Oh, so that’s all? What’s gotten ya so nervous? Of COURSE, I’ll be your dancing partner!” 

“T-Thank you, Larcei! I was scared you had a partner already...!” 

“No worries! I actually was planning to ask you too, but I thought you had a partner already, too!” Larcei giggled, “But well, it’s all good. We should continue with the preparations!”

“Yes! We still have a lot to do!”

* * *

The evening was now upon them, and the ballroom was ready to go. It was not the largest, but it was decently sized for the army. Julius got himself prepared for the upcoming soiree, and as he left his room. Nanna ran up to him wearing a seafoam green dress, white gloves, and a light red feather accessory to replace her white one. 

“Julius! Julius! I need some help!” Nanna exclaimed, breathing heavy and quick. 

“Oh! What is it, Nanna? You know I’m here for you.” Julius asked. 

“I’m...a bit nervous about tonight. I plan to ask Leif to dance with me, and then, maybe, tell him how I feel.” 

“Ah! I understand your anxiety. But do not worry, you’ll do great! I promise!” 

“Yes, you’re right! Both you and my brother encouraged me so.” 

“Yes! Now, tell me how it goes after tonight!” Julius said. 

“I will!” Nanna giggled before skipping off to find Leif. 

Meanwhile, Ares and Seliph talked about who were each of their dance partners, along with Seliph suggesting he could dance with Ares. When suddenly, Leif ran toward them, waving his arms around to get their attention. 

“Lord Seliph! Ares!” Leif shouted, looking very excited. 

“Hm. Leif. What do you want?” Ares muttered. 

“So I was looking for music to play at the ball, and I found this really catchy song! I remember Asvel and Nanna sang it a lot during these times when we were children! It goes like this: 🎶 _ Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!🎶 “  _

“Oh! I’ve heard it before! I remember this song as clear as day! Lana and I sang it so much when winter that everyone else got tired of it. Larcei had to go to the training grounds just to swing her sword around and destroy something to distract herself!” Seliph started laughing at the memory.

Upon hearing the song, Ares grunted and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. “Please don’t sing that song…”

Lene suddenly appeared, twirling around in her new dress. “Why not, Ares? It’s a fun song!” She said as she put a flower crown on Ares’s head.

Ares’s eyes widened upon seeing Lene next to him, “Oh, Lene! Hi! I’m just saying it’s annoying. That’s all!” Then he looked up and saw the flower crown on his head. “What is this for? It’s the beginning of winter. Why do you have one of those?” 

“I just think you look cute with it on! You should keep it!” Lene giggled. 

“Heh. I suppose I do if you think so.” Ares smiled slightly before looking back at the two boys, laughing at him, and glared at them. “What’re you two laughing at?” 

“You’re just getting all nice around Lene, and it’s kind of funny!” Seliph said once he finally managed to get a chance to breathe.

“Anyway, Lord Seliph! What do you think? Let us sing together!” Leif took a deep breath, calming himself from laughing too much. 

“Please, drop the ‘lord.’ Just call me Seliph! But yes, I’d love to!” Seliph smiled, and then they skipped through the halls singing in unison. Before Nanna casually joined into the song and started singing, Leif was surprised at her sudden interference. 

_ “🎶 Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way. 🎶” _

  
  


* * *

It was finally time; the long-awaited dance was now officially starting. Julius was watching from a distance, looking to see Nanna dancing with Leif. His heart was racing upon seeing them. Hopefully, Tinni would arrive soon, because admittedly, he had been awaiting this moment for a few days now. 

“Hey, Julius…” A voice said softly, Julius turned to see Tinni, and immediately his heart almost skipped a beat.

“Tinni! You’re here! I’m so glad.” Julius couldn’t help but smile, and she looked so  _ cute  _ in that dress she bought the other day. 

“Yeah...I admit I’m not the best at dancing, but Lene taught me a few steps yesterday. So I know the basics.” Tinni looked down at the floor. 

“That is fine, Tinni. I can help you with that too! There are a few people already dancing, so I’m sure nobody will notice too much.” 

“O-Okay, Thank you, Julius.”

“Now, are you ready?” Julius asked once more for good measure. 

“Y-Yes! Go ahead!”

Taking her small hand, he brought her to the dance floor, and slowly but surely, he took both of her hands. And they started dancing slowly; Julius could feel his heart almost burn, but not in a bad way. Twirling her around, she stumbled a little and nearly fell, he caught her quickly, and soon enough, they were facing each other closely. Her shimmering violet eyes entranced him, and her presence just made himself lightly shake. 

As though he were in a trance, he looked back, and he stood her back up, then proceeded to continue dancing. It went on for a few long moments; he felt Tinni breathe heavily. In a whisper, Julius asked, “Are you feeling alright?” 

She looked up at him and nodded. “Yes. I’m alright, just a little tired.” 

“Do you wish to stop? been dancing for a while, you must be tired.”

“Y-Yes, please. We can go eat something together!”

“Sounds great! It was nice dancing with you, Tinni!” Julius smiled at her, and she did too. Then they went off to the food stands and beverages. 

Seliph and Larcei, meanwhile, were a little too hyper from preparing everything and finally being able to attend the festival itself. So, they decided to wait a bit before dancing. Larcei was all jittery from eating too many sweets. 

“Larcei, calm down. You’re shaking,” Seliph advised, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine. I’m just full of energy. I think drinking too much of those beverages got me all shaky. What did Shannan even buy?” 

“Now that you mention it...I don’t really know. We should go ask him.”

“You go. I need some rest.”

“But I can’t leave you alone here.”   
  


“I’ll be fine, don’t worry!” 

“If you say so, then I’ll go.” 

Seliph quickly ran toward Shannan and asked. “Hey, Shannan. May I know what you bought for drinks?”

“Wait wh-what. I don’t remember buying any drinks…”

This caused Seliph to cock his head in confusion. “B-But I asked you earlier…?” 

“...Goddammit.” 

“W-What happened?” 

“You asked Shannam, didn’t you? Gods, he’s still fooling people.” 

“Wh-What, I…how did I confuse you two again?”

“He’s just...like that. I’ll talk to him. Fuck, how many people have been drinking?” 

“Um...well...everyone...Larcei is not feeling very well too because of that…”

“What the FUCK did Shannam buy?” Shannan asked, looking furious. 

Before Seliph could respond, Shannam passed by, and Shannan dashed away, yelling, “SHANNAM!” 

“OH SHIT,” Shannam shouted and ran out of the castle quickly, with Shannan running after him, Balmung in hand. 

Seliph just stood there until the two left his sight, then, sighing, he went back to where Larcei was. 

“Oh, hey, Seliph. What is with all that noise? I was trying to rest!” Larcei asked. 

“It was nothing, now, Larcei. Are you feeling any better?” 

“Just enough to go dance with you,” Larcei said smugly before taking his hand. 

Seliph helped her stand up, and he smiled. “Hehe, I’m glad.” Before they went onto the dance floor and began dancing. 

“Heh, your moves aren’t bad, Seliph!”   
  


“I-I learned a bit. Yours aren’t bad, either!”

Larcei just chuckled, and they continued dancing, “Seliph, can I tell you something?”

“O-Of course, what is it?”

“Well, I just wanted to thank you for this year. We’ve been through a lot, and I’m so happy we are friends!”

“Me too, Larcei! Despite all that has happened, we are still together in this. I’m so grateful to have you as a friend!”

They both smiled at each other, and they kept dancing. The night was almost over. Everyone was happy and having fun. It was now late at night, and most decided to leave the ballroom.

* * *

As the night went on, most of the army were relaxing and hanging out. Julius and Tinni had finished their food and decided to go outside. When they did, they saw Arthur and Fee. 

“Oh!” Tinni whispered, pointing at the two. “Julius, look!”

“Hm? What is it?”

“It’s Fee and Arthur. They’re outside, alone.” She said, sounding like she was trying to contain her excitement. 

“Ah! Is it happening?” Julius softly asked her. 

“Hopefully...I’m a bit nervous.”

“Me too. Hopefully, everything goes well for them.” 

“I need to know how it goes. I can’t wait with my nervousness...let’s go to those bushes over there and watch them,” Tinni said, pointing at the nearby bushes. 

“Mhm, let’s do that.” 

Staying as quiet as possible, the two snuck behind some decently sized bushes. And since they were closer, they could hear Arthur and Fee talk now. 

“T-That was a fun day! It’s really nice to have a day off from all this fighting! Hehe.”

“It sure was. I enjoyed this day a lot.”

“Me too! Also, um...A-Arthur...can I tell you something?” 

“Sure, Fee, I’m listening.” 

“Um..I...how do I say this? Well, we’ve known each other for a while now and...we’ve spent a lot of time together, and we got close to each other...so I. I think I...like you, a lot.”

As Fee said this, Julius and Tinni almost gasped aloud, trying to hold back their excitement. They smiled at each other and quieted themselves down. Relieved that Arthur and Fee didn’t hear them, they looked over at the two and anticipated what Arthur’s response would be.

“Fee, I- Don’t tell anyone but,” Toning his voice down, he leaned close to her and said. “...I kinda like you too.” 

“A-Ah. I-” Fee was cut off as Arthur held her close and kissed her. 

After Tinni saw this, she fainted, and quickly Julius panicked, picked her up, and ran back inside with a loud huff of relief. Finding a chair, he set Tinni onto it and grabbed her hand. “Tinni! Are you okay?” 

Soon enough, Tinni’s eyes fluttered open, “Mmm, what happened, Julius? Did it work?” 

Julius nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! It did! Everything’s alright now!” 

“Ah! I’m so happy for them!” She exclaimed before yawning. “I’m gonna go to sleep now. I’m tuckered out.” 

“That’s okay. I had a great evening with you! I think I’m going to sleep too.” 

“See you tomorrow then. I had a great day too! Goodnight, Julius!”

“Goodnight!”

Julius then departed to his sleeping quarters; he heard someone sobbing in the other room while walking through the halls. Almost instantly, he felt his heart drop. Since the door was left ajar, he peeked through the crack and saw Nanna. She was crying, and quickly Julius ran to her, “Nanna! Oh, gods, what happened?” 

Nanna looked up, mascara all over her face, her eyes full of tears. “J-Julius, I-It’s horrible.” 

“Tell me! I’m here now. What’s wrong?” Julius hugged her tightly. 

“I-I confessed my feelings to Leif after we danced and…” She bursted out crying once again after saying the name Leif, “He-He told me he didn’t feel that way about me...he said he was in love with someone else. And that he saw me as a little sister- I…”

“Oh, no...Nanna...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

“Julius, no, please...It’s not your fault...I’m just a horrible person. Will I ever find happiness!?”

“Nanna!! Don’t you dare say that! Others still care for you!” He exclaimed, “...Does Diarmuid know? Where is he?” 

“N-No. He doesn’t know yet...if I tell him...he will go after Leif…and Ares...oh please don’t let him know...”

“...What would Ares do…?” 

“I-I don’t even want to think about it…”

“They’ll have to find out eventually...It doesn’t have to be now...but lying isn’t good.” Julius admitted before asking. “Who is Leif in love with instead?”

“He didn’t tell me...:”

“I see...well...if it was someone you are close with...like Mareeta. Don’t take it personally.” 

“Mareeta is back at Fiana. I don’t think it would be her. But...it could always be a possibility…” Nanna sniffed, trying to dry her tears. 

“Don’t worry too much, Nanna, just get some rest. It’s been a long night.” 

“I-I’ll try…”

“If you want, I can stay here to give you company until you sleep.”

“I’d appreciate that…” Nanna said, lying down on her bed. 

“Then, I shall.” Julius smiled. And that’s what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready folks, this chapter is over, so from here on out shits gonna go downhill REAL fast. Not gonna even tell y'all what the next chapter will be about...hehehe


	14. In My Head (They Are Crying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the violence causes silence. We must be mistaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've had this one planned out for months now and I'm so excited to share it to you all!! This Is quite a big chapter story-wise haha.

“Looks like they're finally sending more wyvern knights our way, Seliph. This must be it. It's time we readied everybody for battle.” Lewyn said upon seeing the incoming Dracoknights coming right at them. 

“Oh! Lewyn! You’re here again.” Seliph gasped before shaking his head. “I don't know. Our foremost enemy is the Empire, is it not? Waging war here feels...meaningless in a way.” Seliph questioned.

“The point of a battle comes from how you conduct yourself in it, Seliph. And we hardly have much choice at this point! We're already this far into the fight…”

“But Lewyn...Lord Seliph has been fighting tirelessly…” Julius suddenly said, a sad look shown in his eyes. 

“I think not. Just some time ago, you were having fun at the festival.” Lewyn glared. 

Julius looked at Seliph, then back at Lewyn. “B-but, that’s beside the point! All of us are tired, but we push onward, just give us some time to recover, just a little?” 

“No. If we do that, the Thracians will ambush us quickly! We must not allow that!” 

“But what of that Dracoknight who was watching us from the Manster peaks? I've seldom seen such a sad look in anybody's eyes... How could I fight somebody like her...?” Seliph questioned, he felt hesitant. 

“That's enough, Seliph! This is war! If you can't stand it anymore, then go on! Run home to Tirnanog!”

“Lewyn!” Julius shouted.

Upon hearing those words from Lewyn, Seliph felt his heart drop. He had to stop tears from falling from his eyes. “Lewyn…”

“I beg your pardon, Lord Lewyn?! Such harsh words are uncalled for…but I must admit...that festival was just a waste of time...if it was supposed to be so everyone could take a break...I think everyone should be ready to get back into battle.” Oifey said. 

“Oifey….” Seliph said. “You’re right...I think we’ll head out for battle, we already had our break time.” 

Lewyn and Oifey nodded, and Seliph went off to find everyone to get ready for the incoming Dracoknights. As he passed by, he saw Julius, who looked very stressed; in an attempt to reassure him, he said, “Julius, don’t worry too much. I’m alright!” 

“Yeah...but what if you get killed out there? These battles have been getting more difficult as time goes on.” Julius replied. 

“I must admit that is the case. But, we’ll never get far if we fall back.” Seliph said, putting his hand on Julius’s shoulder. Before feeling that same sting in his arm again and pulling it back. 

“Just be careful, Lord Seliph…all I care is for your safety.” 

“I will, for you!” 

* * *

Everyone was in charge of guarding the castle from the current onslaught of Wyvern Riders. Some were inside while others were on the outside borders. Specifically, Seliph was, for the most part defending the outside of Meath by himself, which caused the Dracoknights to surround him.

As the Dracoknights closed in, Seliph was having a lot of trouble fighting them off; he was surrounded. He then saw a female Dracoknight approach him; he recognized her. “W-Wait, you are that Dracoknight I saw on a hill back in Manster.”

“Hmm, you are the famous Prince Seliph, right?”

“Yes, I am. And who may you be?” 

“I am Altena, daughter of Travant. But that doesn’t matter, prepare to meet your end, Prince Seliph!” 

Seliph gripped the hilt of his sword hesitantly, he didn’t want to fight her, regardless, he slashed his sword at her, causing her dragon to whimper in pain. However, it was not enough, as Altena proceeded to counterattack with a thrust of her lance. Seliph barely managed to dodge the blow and got hit on his left arm, causing his sleeve to tear. He winced at the sudden pain, then looked at his arm to make sure he wasn’t wounded. But before he could, he dodged another blow from Altena. 

“What are you doing? That was way too easy! Get up and fight!” Altena yelled. 

“Fine then,” Seliph grunted, grabbing his sword again, and as he swiped it again, Altena looked shocked. And it was not because of the blow. “Y-You have- you have the-” She struggled to find her own words, 

Seliph, confused, looked over at his wounded arm. And immediately, he panicked. 

_ His Loptyr Brand was exposed.  _

Before he could say or do anything, he saw Leif run toward Altena. “Waaait! Please, my sister! Stop!” he shouted, stopping in front of the Dracorider. 

“Your sister? What? Who are you and why are you calling me your sister? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Altena interrogated, reading her lance. 

“I am Leif of House Leonster I-“ Leif couldn’t even make a full sentence before Altena thrusted her lance at him, he almost barely dodged. 

“Ah, the famous Prince Leif is it? Apparently you didn’t know, but I am Altena, daughter of Travant.” 

“But your true parents are Quan and Ethlyn! Travant slew them eighteen years ago. You disappeared never to be seen, and so did the Earth Lance Gae Bolg!” Leif protested. “Which, I might add, is the very lance resting in your hand as we speak! Only a true heir of House Leonster can wield Gae Bolg.” 

“But- What are you talking about? Are you seriously trying to claim my real father is my father's arch-enemy? That could never be... It mustn't...” 

Staring deeply into Altena’s eyes, he exclaimed. “Look at me Altena, look into my eyes! If anything can give you the truth it's my eyes.”

“But! He…He has the mark of Loptyr…” Blinking away from Leif’s gaze, she quickly pointed over at Seliph, who was covering his mark with his other hand. “I can’t believe you when you’re sided with someone of Loptyr blood! Which I’ll tell you that all worshippers of Loptyr are sided with the Empire.” 

“I- what?” 

“Don’t try to convince me to side with the Empire!” Altena shouted, before patting her wyvern to have them fly, then she fled. 

Leif turned his gaze toward Seliph and walked over toward him. “S-Seliph Is this true?” 

Still refusing to uncover the brand, he hesitated. “L-Leif. D-Don’t.” 

Leif then grabbed Seliph’s shaky hand and put it aside, revealing his Loptyr mark. “This has to be a joke! Seliph, I can’t believe I looked up to a servant of the Dark God. I went all over Thracia, risking my life and my friend’s to get rid of the Loptyr Church in Thracia! And now you are telling me I’m fighting alongside the Empire and the Loptyr Sect!?”

“L-Leif, that’s not true! Please understand-”

“I’m done with you! I know I can’t trust you anymore!” Leif then grabbed his Light Brand and swiped it against Seliph. Fortunately, Seliph had enough energy to block his attack. 

Seliph very weakly stood up. “Leif...do you realize what you’re doing??” 

“I don’t care! If this helps to erase Loptyr from existence I’ll do whatever it takes to end people’s suffering!” He slashed his sword rapidly at Seliph. He barely managed to defend himself from his weakened state. 

“Stop…” Was all Seliph could say, trying to fight the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t bother to fight back his own cousin, he would never hurt him. He felt his body tremble, his heart was racing, he was terrified. 

Leif slashed his sword again and again before it finally hit Seliph, and at that point, Seliph couldn’t take it anymore. He fell to his knees, he felt himself break, and he started bursting into tears. Looking up, he saw Leif point his sword at him. 

“You’re making...a grave mistake…” Seliph cried, “Don’t do this…”

“Leif! Stop this at once! What’s got you into this?” Someone suddenly shouted, it was Shannan. He ran towards them and grabbed Leif’s arms to stop him, causing the Light Brand to drop on the ground. Leif struggled, trying to get away.

“Let me go!” Leif shouted. 

“Sh-Shannan…” Seliph stuttered, tears falling. 

“Shannan, did you know this? Did anyone else know?!” Leif suddenly asked.

“Know what!?” Shannan said. 

“About Seliph, his arm-”

“Lord Leif! What have you done!? What does this mean?!” Finn shouted and rode up toward Leif before Leif could continue. 

Shannan freed Leif upon seeing Finn, “Finn...we are leaving.” Leif responded bluntly, picking up his sword from off the ground. 

“B-But Sire!” Finn exclaimed before Leif just ran away towards Meath. “Apologies.” He said and went after Leif.

Then Leif and Finn were gone, leaving just Seliph and Shannan. Shaking, Seliph looked up at Shannan and said. “Shannan...oh...Shannan he-” 

“Seliph...calm down...tell me what happened.”

“He found out about my Loptyr Brand...he was about to kill me because of it I…” His stomach was in knots just thinking about it. He didn’t want to experience something like that ever again.

“I advised you to be careful...I’m a little disappointed...I should’ve paid more attention to what you were doing.” 

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine...I- who knows what Altena will do with this information.” 

“Normally I would be reassuring and say everything will be alright. But now that Leif knows...and the Southern Thracians know. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I promised your mother I’d protect you, and now I’m terrified of what will happen to you.” 

“Yeah...I’m terrified too…”

“Hey, let’s get you back inside. You look like you’re in pain.” 

“Y-yeah, I am. Please.” 

So, very slowly, Shannan took Seliph to Meath.

* * *

  
  


Julius and Tinni were both guarding the castle to prevent lone Dracoknights from taking it over. 

“Hey, Julius. How long are we going to be here for?” Tinni asked. 

“Until Lord Seliph is done with the Dracoknights. He should be here soon.”

“Oh, okay! So we still have a bit more time.”

“Mhm, I pray he is safe,” Julius replied. 

Just then, Leif barged through the entrance of the castle and ran. Leif looked utterly furious. So, worried about what was going on, Julius asked him. “Leif? What happened? What’s going on?” 

“It’s Seliph...he isn’t who i thought he was...he’s working for the Loptyr Sect.” Leif bluntly responded, posture stiff. 

“Loptyr Sect? What are you talking about?” Julius asked. 

“He has the brand of Loptyr…”

Almost immediately, everyone perked up upon hearing the word “Loptyr.” 

“B-brand? Like, a Holy Blood brand?” Julius questioned. 

“He does? I never knew!” Patty responded, a little fearful. 

“I saw it! I-I.” Leif was stammering at this point.

“I’m sure if he was working for the Loptyr Sect we would have known about his Brand.” 

“Nobody knew about this?” Leif questioned.

Tinni simply shook her head. “It’s quite surprising to know but...I had no idea.”

“Seliph has the brand of the Dark God?” Arthur asked. “That’s new.” 

“Lord Leif...nobody had known about this...don’t take it as if you were betrayed.” Sara told him softly. 

“But...I thought…” Leif struggled to find words. 

“You came to conclusions far too quickly. I know how you feel toward the Loptyr Church, but Lord Seliph isn’t a bad man, his blood doesn’t define who he is. He doesn’t have any bad intentions. I don’t even think my grandfather knows he has it.” Sara said.

“I-I, I need a bit of time...just...agh!” Leif grumbled before running further inside the castle. 

When Leif left, everyone started to worry about where Seliph was. And Julius meanwhile, didn’t know how to feel about Seliph’s lineage. But it was because he felt as if it had some sort of connection to him.

_ ‘Could this be? Does Lord Seliph truly have the dark blood of Loptyr? And if so, how does this connect to Julia?’  _ Julius thought before he felt an odd feeling in his stomach. It was not like something horrible was happening, but a part of him felt like he was going to know the truth. Very soon.

Before long, Seliph returned back to the castle, with Shannan helping him stand upright. Julius instantly started to panic upon seeing Seliph’s wounded state. “Lord Seliph!! Oh, Naga, you’re in pain! Here let me heal you real quick!” 

“Oh...Julius…” Seliph uttered. 

“Wh-What happened? I saw Leif run in here...he said something about you...about your blood…”

“...Oh...so the truth’s already out…” Seliph said, looking down at the ground. “Yes. My blood is...that of Loptyr...it’s only minor blood though. It came from...my mother.” 

“Y-Your mother?”

“Oifey and I were...entrusted to take care of Seliph from his parents, Lord Sigurd and Lady Deirdre,” Shannan admitted. 

“Deir...dre?” Julius questioned.

“Yes, my mother’s name was Deirdre,” Seliph said, nodding. 

“That’s...also my mother’s name!” Julius exclaimed. 

Seliph’s eyes suddenly widened upon hearing those words. “Your mother? Oh...this means-” 

Julius was shocked just as much as Seliph. “Wh-What do you mean?” 

“Ah, so you are indeed the son of Arvis.” Oifey stepped in.

“Y-Yes...I figured it out just recently….” Julius replied. “I apologize for not telling you earlier.” 

“That’s okay, I must admit I’m a little surprised.”

“I must say I am too, I don’t know what to say. But what I do know is that Deirdre is alive Oifey! I told you so!” Shannan smiled pridefully

“I...my mother is dead…she was killed by Julia...my sister.” Julius then said quickly. 

“O-oh…I-I’m sorry, Julius.” Shannan muttered.

“It’s okay…”

“Shannan. It’s alright, I figured it would’ve happened…” Oifey sighed. 

“Lord Seliph...Julius…’ Tinni said, unsure of what else to say. “I- I’ll leave you guys alone…” then she ran off.

“Tinni, wait!” Julius called out. “Don’t leave!” 

“Hey...Julius?” Seliph then asked, turning toward Julius once Tinni left. “Can we...talk? In private?” 

“Oh, of course, Lord Seliph,” Julius replied. Then they went off. 

* * *

Quickly, Seliph dashed into another room, one that was so far in the back of Meath castle. He was sure nobody could hear. He swiftly shut the door and locked it, before Julius said. “Lord Seliph. What is it you wish to tell me? Is it about Deirdre?” 

“Yes, it is…” Seliph started. “So… ever since I met you, this strange sense of familiarity struck through me.” 

“Yes, I would say the same for me as well,” Julius nodded.

Seliph rolled down the sleeve of his left arm, 

“This mark has been a burden on me since it first appeared,” Seliph said. “I’ve never shown it to anyone. Until recently...”

Julius gasped. “This mark… I recognize it…so Leif was right, you do bear the blood of Loptyr...just like my sister. It looks a little different from hers, but that’s because she bore Major Loptyr blood.” 

“I see...and your sister is named Julia correct?” 

“Yes, that is her. My sister… that mark was on her right hand, but I never knew it was the mark of Loptyr until... that night...”

“So does that mean…?” 

“This means you're the true prince of Grannvale! And not I!” 

“What are you talking about?” Seliph asked. 

“That means we are brothers, Seliph! Half-Brothers, but still! I don't know what to say…” 

“All this time I thought I was going to be the ruler of Grannvale! My father told me about how good of a ruler I will be but…”

“As it turns out...I’m the one to rule Grannvale…” Seliph said glumly. 

“Yes. I- I never told anyone that I was the heir to Grannvale, I didn’t want people knowing of my lineage. But now that I know you’re the first son to my mother Deirdre. I feel no reason to keep it a secret from anyone else!”

“I suppose so…” Seliph simply said. 

“Don’t worry Seliph. Everything will be alright. I will protect you.” 

“Oh, Julius I- I’m so sorry for not telling you earlier…” 

“Seliph...brother...don’t be sorry…” Julius said, choking back his tears. 

“But Julius...I don't want to be king…as a bearer of Loptyr blood...people will only fear me and even hate me...just because of my lineage...I think you should still be king. People would be happier and you’ll be a great ruler. A truly loved one.”

“But...I don't want to be King either, Seliph. You’re the true heir, the oldest son of Deirdre, it’s what the people would want.”

Seliph said nothing, he only started crying. Perhaps it was what Julius said, but it could’ve also been that the truth is now out.

“Seliph...don’t cry…” Julius said, already feeling his own tears falling. “You’re gonna make me cry too…” 

“I-I’m sorry, Julius…”

“It’s alright, Seliph...I’m so happy I got to meet my brother...all my family is here!” Julius said, between tears.

Seliph laughed, but he was still crying, “Yes, brother. I’m happy to have met you too!”

They both hugged as they cried; Seliph’s mark was reacting and caused him pain. He didn’t pay too much attention to it, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Travant Fight.


	15. For Some Reason I Can't Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blade that once forced evil ones to yield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on in day travant fight 
> 
> Seliph encounters twavant 
> 
> "
> 
> "
> 
> "
> 
> "
> 
> Travant dies

Morning came. Seliph woke up, as usual, not thinking much of what happened just last night. Perhaps he felt burdened because Julius wanted him to be king just as much as the rest of the army. Yet also, he just wished nobody found out the truth about his Brand; he felt as if he was in peril now.

Sighing, he got up, got ready, and slowly got the motivation to get out of the room. He felt like he hadn’t improved his self-esteem at all from back in Tirnanog. If anything, Seliph felt even more insecure than he was half a year ago. Opening the door, he walked through the halls, and as he did, he saw Julius run up to him.

“Seliph! Seliph! Are you feeling alright?” Julius asked, concerned about Seliph’s current state. 

“Julius...yes, I’m doing just fine. Just a little shaky, but otherwise I’m alright.” Seliph replied, before yawning, “I’m just gonna grab some food from the mess hall.” 

“Alright, brother.” 

Seliph didn’t say anything and went off toward the Castle’s mess hall. As he went in there, most of the army was present there. Of course, it was what he expected. However, his heart started beating quickly, and he wasn’t sure why. Until he saw someone, that being Patty, promptly rush up to him.

“Seeeeeliph! Is it true?”

“Oh? Is what true?” Seliph questioned. 

“Um, what everyone is saying. Is it true you have the blood of our worst enemy?” 

“Oh uh...yeah…” He admitted. And upon realizing the grim reality that his brand was exposed to the army, he was frightened. 

He decided that he could eat later and swiftly went away from the mess hall to avoid more confrontation. Then, just his luck, he saw Finn; he didn’t like to be rude, so instead of running past him, he asked. “Sir Finn! I uh, is something the matter?” 

“It’s about Lord Leif…”

“Leif? Is it about yesterday?” 

“Yes. I must admit...he was very ashamed of judging you poorly. He’s afraid to confront you. But he is deeply sorry for the way he behaved.”

“H-He is? I-I can confront him about it. Where is he now?” 

“He is outside of the castle.” Finn simply replied.

“I’ll go find him, then,” Seliph said, before dashing off toward the entrance of Meath, looking for Leif. 

* * *

Reaching the entrance of the castle, he stepped outside, and immediately he saw it was raining. He darted his eyes around the patio of the court, and then he found Leif, who was looking outside in the pouring rain. 

“Leif!!” Seliph called out, and that caused Leif to turn around in surprise. 

“Lord Seliph? I mean- Seliph!?” 

“Finn told me you were here. He told me everything.”

“I asked him to. And...Oh gods Seliph, I- I don’t know how to begin. I’m just...I’m sincerely sorry for the way I treated you. I almost...I almost  _ killed _ you!” 

“You did, yeah...it scared me almost half to death...but...don’t scare me like that again.” 

“I just...I acted out of anger...I thought you were a traitor. I didn’t think it through...I’m such a horrible person.”

“No, no, Leif. It’s on me. There are times like these where I wish I never bore this blood.” 

“Seliph...I just...Sara and Finn both calmed me down and- I was just so angry. I can’t describe it.” 

“Hey...I forgive you...just...promise me you won’t do anything like this ever again?” 

“I promise...for you, Seliph. I will never grow to hate you...ever again.” Leif promised. 

Suddenly, Lester went outside and shouted, pointing over at the front side of the castle. “DRACOKNIGHTS INCOMING!!”

Instantly, the two lords jumped upon hearing Lester’s cry for help. Then both turned and saw the onslaught of Dracoknights heading after them. “Oh, COME ON, more Wyverns??” Seliph groaned. 

The rest of the army soon went outside in actually fitted clothing for the current rainstorm. And they got ready for battle, some were annoyed, and some were nervous, but they were prepared all in all. 

Later on in the day, when the last of the armor knights were taken care of, Hannibal was put to sleep with Lana’s sleep staff. The dracoknights finally were closing in on Castle Meath. Seliph realized it was led by King Travant of Thracia and immediately prepared himself to defeat him, now having a fresh new Silver Sword. 

“Is that King Travant?” Leif asked.

“It looks like that is the case...they really went all out on us.”

“Well, let me go fight him!” Leif insisted. 

Seliph stopped Leif. “Wait, Leif! We must be patient. Dracoknights are hard to deal with, especially when there are this many of them. Also, if the leader is King Travant himself...it won’t be an easy task...”    
  


“Alright, then.” Leif sighed.

There were a lot of Dracoknights, to say the least, and they were strong too. It was most likely the most robust flight of Wyverns they’ve fought yet. Once the two defeated the dracoknights, Travant was the only one left. 

“King Travant, are you not? Prepare to meet your end!” Seliph exclaimed

“I won't kill you. You are important.” Travant said. 

“What??? What do you mean by that?” Seliph panicked, utterly confused. 

“Travant!!” Leif yelled.

“Heh heh heh... So! You're Quan's troublesome little son, are you? What a fool Blume was... How could he have failed to kill a runt like you?” Travant laughed, looking over at Leif. 

“We meet at last, Travant... I- I've awaited this day for so long... Now, where is Altena?” 

“She’s with Arion, burdened by the truth of me killing her parents. But she did tell me some...valuable information.”

“Valuable...information…?” Leif asked. 

“You might know already, so there is no point in telling you!” 

“S-So the Empire knows...right?” Seliph asked, trembling.

“Perhaps. That matters not. What matters is that you are key for me to reach my goal of power!” 

“No!!” Seliph shouted, then used his silver sword to deal the final blow on Travant, but before he did, Travant dodged the attack. 

Travant then thrusted his silver lance at Seliph; Leif proceeded to dodge swiftly. “Oh, have I waited for this day!” Leif said, grinning. Then, he closed his eyes and focused. His light brand started to glow. Opening his eyes again, he shouted. “To rip the life out of you, with my mother’s blade!” 

Then, the powerful light magic lit up, and Leif aimed it at Travant. Causing Travant’s wyvern to screech, and Travant fell off of his mount. Wounded, unable to do anything, Leif walked up toward Travant and said. “I wish things were better...” Before stabbing him in the chest.

“Glory to Thracia.” Were the last words they heard before Travant died. 

* * *

Fee had returned with a little boy on her pegasus. “I found this Li’l kid trapped in the dungeon in Lucethia! His name is Corpul, and he says he’s the son of General Hannibal.” 

“Oh? Let’s see him then.” Seliph said. 

Landing her pegasus on the ground and letting it calm down. Corpul hesitantly went off the pegasus. He was almost falling over because of his height. Then, he walked up toward Seliph.

“Ah, you must be Corpul,” Seliph replied.

Corpul simply nodded. “Mhm. I’m General Hannibal's son. And... Wait... Aren't you Lord Seliph, the liberator?!”

“Y-yeah, you could say that. But, why were you kept prisoner? Why would Thracia imprison one of their own general's sons?”

“King Travant took me hostage. Papa didn't want to fight your army at all, sir! The king threatened my life to force Papa to fight... Please, sir... Please take me to Papa! If Papa knows I'm safe, then he won't have to keep fighting! Please! We've gotta save him!”

“About that...He’s uh, been put to sleep by a sleep staff.”

“No worries. I have a Restore staff with me. Before I go...I’d like to ask something to you.” Corpul said, when suddenly Patty went in front of Corpul, she looked excited, but then she huffed.

“Hmph... So you're that Corpul guy? Here I thought the son of the great General Hannibal'd be this amazingly hot guy, but you're just some snotty kid…” Patty pouted. 

Corpul shot Patty a glare. “You're not any better yourself, you know.”

“Oh, excuse you! Are you really trying to say I just look like a child?”

“Yep! I  _ really _ am! Because you  _ really _ do! You’re just as much of a child as I am.” Corpul said.

At that point, Patty was utterly infuriated. “Agh! Whatever!” She huffed before then storming off. 

Corpul then turned back to Seliph. “Apologies, anyway, I was going to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” 

“I sense darkness in you...a dark aura that’s coming from you.”

“H-how?” Seliph stuttered. 

“Simple, I have the blood of Saint Bragi.” 

“But, doesn’t- doesn’t Ced also have that same blood? Does this mean you can also wield the Valkirye Staff?” 

“No, no, like your dark blood, my blood is only minor. I am unsure where I got it from, but because of that, I can sense the blood of Loptyr in you.” 

“W-wait, so, that means?” 

Corpul nodded. “Anyone who are descendants of Saint Bragi can sense Loptyr.” 

“I-I see…s-so does that mean Ced and Fee could sense it too...” 

“Exactly. Anyway, I think I’ve kept Papa waiting long enough.” Corpul said before closing his eyes and casting a blue light on Hannibal, which reverted the sleep spell off of him.

“Papa, stop! It's me! You don't have to fight now! The liberators have gone and captured Luthecia!”

“Corpul?! You... You're safe!”

“Yep! Listen, Papa... I want to join Lord Seliph's army. Thracia's changed so much lately... I want to fight to help all its people and bring back the old Thracia!” Corpul exclaimed. 

“You've grown into such a splendid young man, Corpul... Very well! I, too, shall serve Lord Seliph as well!”

“Yes! Thank you, Papa! First, we'll help free Thracia, and then together, we'll challenge the Empire!”

“General Hannibal, it is an honor to meet you at last. Please accept my apologies for engaging you in such a pointless battle.” Seliph said. 

“Lord Seliph... it is I who need to apologize, not you. You have my deepest gratitude for all you've done to rescue my son…”

“Your reputation precedes you, General. We've all heard of Thracia great Shield. That a warrior of your caliber was coerced onto the battlefield by use of hostages... King Travant is an utterly sickening man!”

“Indeed... And a pitiful man, at that. All he has accomplished is shattering any trust his subjects once held in him. The people's hearts can only endure so much abuse before they break…”

“If I may, General, would you join us? To have the power and wisdom of a great general like you would be the finest boon!" 

"Very well! If you have the use even for these old bones, Lord Seliph, then you have my fealty.” Hannibal said. 

* * *

“Lord Seliph. Do you have a minute?” Ced asked him. 

Seliph turned to Ced. “Oh, of course! What do you need?” 

Ced and Seliph both started walking toward Kapathogia, and they went inside. “Well, I saw you speak to Corpul, and well...he’s right...Fee and I could see your dark blood.”

“What?? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to alarm everyone… you saw what happened when Leif found out.”

“Yeah...I suppose that is true...but what about Fee? Does that mean she knew from the beginning?” 

“Yep! I just didn’t really mind.” Fee chimed in. 

“You...you didn’t?” Seliph asked her.

Fee nodded. “Yeah, it wasn’t like I wasn’t aware. More like your heroic actions made me realize that there was no need to mention it.” 

“I see...I don’t know what to feel. I suppose I should feel happy?” 

“Well, whatever you feel. I don’t mind whatever, there...will be people who will hate you for being a bearer of Loptyr. But...they wouldn’t understand.” 

“We won’t hate you for your lineage. That’s pointless,” Ced said.

“I see, thank you. That’s good to know, at least!”

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone dracoknight flew in toward Finn, Leif, and Julius. It was Altena. “Pardon me. I can no longer oppose you all. If you please, I'd like to join your ranks. Leif...I’m sorry I couldn’t trust you at first. Travant explained everything to me after I told him...about Lord Seliph.”

“Altena! Ah, yes. Leif and I both prayed you would come... you've made a difficult but wise decision.” Finn smiled.

“...I can still scarcely believe this has all happened. And yet, the moment I remembered Leif’s eyes, I took a moment to realize everything...but I finally realized I was wrong.”

“I admit I'm still not entirely sure what Travant was trying to do with you. I still cannot see what would have led him to spare you and bring you home after murdering your parents…”

“I've heard he once told my brother, Arion, that he sought to use the might of Leonster's holy lance, Gae Bolg, as his own. For that alone, he needed me...he needed me to unify Thracia.”

“You were a little more than a tool to him?” Leif asked. 

Altena shook her head. “I... I'm still not sure. I don’t think it was entirely the case. For all his cruelty, he still treated me as if I were his true daughter. He was still a father to me.”

“I suppose I've never known much of his ways,” Julius admitted.

“I must ask a favor of you. It's about Arion... We need to help Prince Arion!”

“Oh! Arion! I'm hardly eager to fight a man of his fine caliber if what I've heard is true. The only question is, can we convince him?”

“I'll do my best to persuade him again! I’m sure he’ll listen to me! All I ask is a little time!”

“Well, of course!” Julius exclaimed. “Lord Seliph is inside the Castle! I’m sure he can help!” 

“Lead the way then,” Altena said. 

* * *

Altena and Julius quickly ran toward Kapathogia. “Lord Seliph! Allow me to ask for your forgiveness.” 

“Oh! Altena? What are you doing here?” Seliph asked, surprised. 

“I realized my mistakes...more or less. Arion told me to leave and go to the Liberation Army. And well...the only place I could go to was here.” 

“I see...well, I’m glad you here regardless, Altena.” Seliph ensured. 

“And...Arion is up ahead,” Altena remarked. “He’s guarding Thracia. I need to talk to him. And I was going to ask you to help me out.” 

“I can definitely help with that!”

“I saw a massive group of Dracoknights getting ready to attack...I think they plan to attack every end of our defenses.” 

“Hmm. So... we need a select few to help us retake Castle Thracia. While the rest defend the other castles from the Dracoknights when they attack.” Seliph stated.

“Count on me, Seliph!” Larcei exclaimed.

“We will go too!” Leif said, he was accompanied by Finn.

“I’ll go too!” Fee said. 

  
“I suppose I’ll go as well. To make sure Fee will be okay! Haha!” Ced said, holding his Light Tome. 

“Hey, Cedsy! I can do well on my own too!”

Ced chuckled. “I know you can Fee, don’t worry.” 

“Let Arthur go too; he got a horse now! Now he might catch up to me on the battlefield.” Fee giggled

“Now I won’t have to rely on you to give me a ride, Fee! Count me in, Seliph.” Arthur said smugly.

“Allow me to go with you, Lord Seliph,” Diarmuid said.

“Sure! You will be a great help, Diarmuid!” Seliph exclaimed, “I think Faval and Lester should come too! Their bows will be useful!”

“Sounds good, Seliph!” Lester said.

“I’ll do my best!” Faval exclaimed.

“I-I’m a bit scared about what’ll happen with my brother...so...I’m going to go with you as well!” Nanna said. 

“Are you sure, Nanna? It’s going to be a tough battle…” Diarmuid asked.

“I’ll be alright. I can provide good support to my friends at the very least.” Nanna ensured.

“Nanna...I don’t want you hurt...so...don’t risk it.” Leif said. 

“I’ll be alright. I’ll make sure to stay away from hoards of Wyverns.” Nanna protested. 

“She’ll be okay! I promise!” Julius said. 

“Hey, Ares. Wanna come?” Diarmuid asked.

“Sure.” He replied.

“Alright, then. Let’s move out!” Seliph said, then they all went toward the next castle after Luthecia. Grutia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing Bragi stuff. I failed. In the early planning stages of the fic I was going to do Claud/Sylvia but decided not to a bit later. Also for context, Dew/Sylvia is Sylvia's pairing for this.
> 
> Also changed the chapter number to 30 due to chapter mergings, so yeah. Also we've reached the halfway point! So yay!
> 
> Next Chapter: Hahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahaha


	16. I May Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hearts are breaking

The half of the army that were on their way to Thracia Castle passed through Luthecia from Kapathogia, which was now under their control. With a little bit of daylight left, they decided to rest in Luthecia for the night, as most were tired, specifically the horses. 

They found stables to leave the horses at for the night and fed them. Before entering Luthecia’s town, the group found an Inn. Seliph was planning to go in and rest up for the night. But Julius told him he needed to eat something as he hasn’t eaten all day. 

“Oh! That reminds me! I promised Diarmuid and Julius I’d take them somewhere to eat whenever we got the chance!” Nanna said. 

“Oh yes, I remember. Ares has to go too!” Diarmuid said.

“Wh-What!? I never agreed to this.” Ares grunted. 

“You’re coming with us even if we have to by force! It’s what we told each other.” Nanna giggled. 

Ares shook his head. “I’m not going.” 

Lene then appeared and said, “C’mon Ares, don’t let your family down again!”

“L-Lene? Where did you come from!?” Ares questioned. 

“Juuuuust here earnin’ some gold. Also keeping watch to make sure no wyverns approach!” Lene beamed. “But that’s beside the point, you should spend time with your family!” 

Ares sighed. “Well...I suppose if you want me to, then I shall.” 

“Yay!” Nanna cheered, clapping her hands lightly. 

* * *

The four went to a tavern, a very different one compared to the one in Manster. Nanna was almost jumping with excitement, and Ares was just there. Soon enough, they found a booth to sit at for some time. 

“I was meaning to ask this ever since last time but, Diarmuid, are you going to head for Velthomer when the war ends?” Julius asked. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure...I can either go back to Nordion with Ares and Nanna, or to Velthomer. I still don’t know…”

“You’re the son of Arvis right, Julius? Perhaps you’re better for Velthomer.” Nanna said.

“It’s easier said than done. I mean I was going to be the next ruler to Grannvale, but now knowing of Seliph’s lineage. I don’t know what exactly I’ll do, I have the option to rule with Seliph, as his brother.” 

“We still have some time before this is all over! So perhaps we will figure it out soon enough.” Nanna said. 

“Oh by the way. Why are you so quiet Ares?” Diarmuid turned to Ares and asked. 

“Huh? Did you need something?” Ares grunted.

“Were you even listening to what we were saying?”

“No, not really. What were you talking about?” 

“Ares! How dare you?” Nanna asked half-jokingly. 

“Not to say I find you three boring, it's more of why am I here?” 

“Because we are family! It’s important that we spend time together from time to time.”

“It’s hard to see you like family when I’ve been raised in Darna for years under Jabarro’s care.” 

“That’s why we need to spend time together, to get to know each other! We are finally reunited after so long!” Nanna exclaimed.

“...It’s not easy you know?” Ares grunted.

“I admit...Ares does have a point.” Julius admitted, fidgeting his fingers.

“I-I understand...I’ve also been away from my family for years. But that’s exactly why I wanted to spend time together! So come on Ares, give it a chance.” Nanna said.

“Well...I can try.” Ares smiled, a very new thing for Ares to do.

“Yay! That’s the spirit!!” Nanna cheered. 

“Actually sister, what happened to Mother? I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while.” Diarmuid asked. 

“Mother stayed in Leonster for a time, father did too. They were so happy to be with each other. But then when mother left to look for you, Diarmuid. She never came back, father panicked, and went to go look for her two weeks after her disappearance. Leaving me with Finn to take care of Leif and I and escort us to safety. So far, there’s no sign of mother or father anywhere. I want to look for them when this war is over.” 

“I-I see...so that’s when father came to Tirnanog for a while...I remember him a bit, he was really nice and took care of me and the others well. He suddenly disappeared one day, I imagine he went to look for mother.”

“That makes sense, I hope they are fine wherever they are...we will find them, Diarmuid. We will!” Nanna smiled. 

“We will sister! Hope is not lost.” 

“Oh, by the way, Julius. I remember my father used to tell stories about Arvis, and how he wasn’t a bad man.” 

“O-Oh?” Julius asked. “I mean, my father wasn’t ever much for spending time with my sister and I. He was so busy.” 

“Oh, I remember father telling me stories about him too!” Diarmuid exclaimed. “You know Julius, you remind me a lot of father.” 

“I-I do?” 

“Yes! Now that I think about it, you really do!” Nanna said.

Then Ares interrupted, “Hmm, how do you want me to talk if I don’t understand anything you are saying!?”

“Oh! Apologies Ares, I think we uh- got carried away.” Julius said. 

“Whatever. It’s getting late anyway.” Ares said. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Diarmuid admitted. 

“We should go now! We have eaten all our food now, it looks like! We should now go rest and prepare for tomorrow’s battle!”

* * *

It was the next morning, and quickly the army woke up. Nanna, who was very motivated to fight this next battle said. “Good morning all! Let’s do our best in today's battle!”

“Yes! I hope you do your best as well Nanna!” Julius replied. 

“Thank you, Julius!”

“We must move out and quickly!” Seliph told everyone.

Finally taking over Grutia, they made their way toward the final castle, the castle of South Thracia. And almost immediately, Seliph saw hoards of Dracoknights going to different places that the army just liberated. “ENOUGH with the Dracoknights, there’s too many and they’re all over!!” Seliph shouted angrily. 

“I don’t think it will be a problem with my Forseti tome,” Arthur smirked. “And with my new horse, everything will be a whole lot easier for the rest of us.” 

Already killing off a Dracoknight, Ced replied. “Who needs Forseti when you have the ability to cast light magic!” 

“Come on! That’s not fair! Not my fault Light Magic is a hard spell to learn.” Arthur quipped. 

“Well, no matter. Everyone knows that bows are superior when it comes to wyverns.” Lester chimed into the conversation unnoticed.

“Lester where did you come from?” Arthur asked. 

“I was here the whole time watching out for the Wyvern Knights.” Lester scoffed. 

“However, Lester, I can use the legendary bow Yewfelle,” Faval said, putting his hand on Lester’s shoulder and laughing. “It’s a shame you can’t use it!” 

“Shut up Faval! Don’t act all special, you’re the son of my aunt Brigid! Who had the ability to wield Yewfelle.” 

“Whatever.” Faval scoffed, before then shooting one of the wyverns down with ease. Just to show off. 

“Alright everyone, don’t fool around! These are Arion’s forces we’re dealing with!” Seliph advised. 

Then soon enough, the hoards of wyverns were closing on Grutia, and oh boy were they strong. Lana was lucky to be in the backlines healing with her Physic staff, Nanna meanwhile was in the front lines with Julius and Diarmuid. Defending herself from the Dracoknights that were now surrounding her. She was lucky her Earth Sword helped her out. 

Quickly turning toward the current hoard of Dracoknights. Julius saw Nanna, surrounded by them, trying her best to fight them off. 

“ **_NANNA NO!!!_ ** ” Julius shrieked, casting multiple casts of light from his Nosferatu tome. Trying to defeat the Wyverns, he didn’t expect them to be so resistant to magic, luckily he took care of them. Heart racing, he looked around to find Nanna who was still alive but looked very wounded. Her horse was already dead on the ground, quickly, he took her hand and ran out of whatever was left of the swarm of wyverns. 

“J-Julius.” She uttered softly, "I’m running out of energy to fight."

“Nanna! Please, head to the backlines! Lana can heal you!” 

“But...my sword can heal my wounds... no problem.” 

“No! I can’t allow you to get killed! No please,  **_go!_ ** ” He shouted, pushing her out of the fray. Then, with a huff, he turned back to deal with the remaining of Arion’s Wyvern Squad. 

Diarmuid swiftly used his Flame Sword to finish off the last Dracoknight, and now that the wyverns were gone. They had to deal with Prince Arion himself, but as Julius looked around the landscape, he couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“DIARMUID!! LOOK OUT!!” A voice cried out, as Arion was attempting to take Diarmuid by surprise. As Diarmuid fell to the ground to safety, the person who pushed Diarmuid out of the way, was none other than his sister. Nanna. 

Instantly, Julius’s heart dropped as he ran toward Nanna, it was already too late, she was pierced in the stomach by Gungnir. “ **Nanna!!** ” He shouted. 

Diarmuid quickly got up and looked down at Nanna and came to the realization of what happened. “Nanna?...NANNA!!!” 

Julius’s heart was almost  _ pounding  _ out of his chest, he felt himself fueled with anger. Running under adrenaline, he shot a powerful blow at Arion causing Arion to fall to the ground. As fast as he could, he ran to Nanna, who was lying down on the ground covered in blood. While he could, he dragged Nanna to safety, to at least talk to her. 

“Nanna! What were you thinking!?” Julius interrogated, it was then that he could feel the tears gushing as he desperately tried to save her with his Recover staff, but the staff was not enough. 

“I...am sorry...I promised...I'd be careful…but…"

“Nanna!!! You can’t die yet!!! After all we promised?” Julius cried. 

"Julius...please...don't cry…I'm sorry..."

“No, I can't...not when your life is ending! My staves can't heal this fatal wound!” 

"Don't worry...about me...please live on...be happy…"

"I can't, Nanna, I can't…not without you!!"

"I...will always be with you...you will be...fine…"

Diarmuid then got up off the ground and ran toward his sister “Nanna!! Sister!!” he cried, taking her hand. “Please, don’t…” 

“D-Diarmuid…I wish we…could've found mother…together. As we promised…"

“I...No….I wish I was stronger...I...this was all my fault.” 

"Please...don't blame yourself…"

Diarmuid hugged his sister tightly and started crying. “I don’t want this...nobody wants this…”

"I'm...sorry...I...love you...all…" Nanna said under her last breath. 

“Nanna?! Please don't go! There is still so much I want to tell you! There's still so much we have left to do! Please come back!" Diarmuid cried.

“Nanna!! You can’t! No no no no no no no  **no no NO** !!!!” Julius shouted in anguish. He then looked up, Arion was still heading after them, albeit dismounted from his wyvern. Julius was about to attack Arion more out of sheer fury as he prepared a ball of light. But he was taken aback quickly by Diarmuid’s sudden cry of vengeance. 

“ARION YOU MONSTER!!!” Diarmuid hollered. Then furiously let out a powerful blast of fire from the Flame Sword. Which caused Julius to stumble back to avoid getting hurt, it was the largest blast of magic he’d ever seen. 

“What are you DOING!?” Altena asked suddenly, flying her wyvern toward the group. “Don't kill him!"

“ **How can I NOT when he KILLED my own SISTER!!!** ” Diarmuid yelled out, Julius could see his hazel eyes turn red with hatred.

"He...Arion did WHAT?” She shouted, "Arion! How could you be so-” 

Altena got cut off by a beam of light that appeared suddenly, 

“Arion!! What are you doing? Don’t you dare die! Come to Belhalla!! Hehehe!” Julia yelled. Before promptly warping Arion away before he could say anything.

“Are you…?” Altena asked cautiously.

“Why yes! I am the one and only, Princess Julia!” Julia cackled. 

“What did you do to Arion?!” Altena questioned. 

“Oh him? Nah he’s fine, I just took him to Belhalla! I’ll get some clerics to patch him up and he’ll be good to go.”

“What are you going to do with him...” Altena huffed. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out!” Julia replied, before teleporting away, laughing as she did so.

Suddenly, Seliph and the others ran up toward Julius, Altena, and Diarmuid. “Hey you three! Did you see that or were my eyes deceiving me? Arion was whisked away by somebody...was that princess Julia?” Seliph asked.

“Yes...that was my sister...or rather...our sister,” Julius muttered. 

“I see…so that’s her…” Seliph uttered before looking down. “And...oh. Nanna…I- ” 

Seliph was cut off by the sound of Finn’s horse galloping. Dismounting from his horse, he looked down at Nanna, who was already dead. “Gods no, Nanna! H-How did this happen?” 

“She...she...couldn’t make it. I couldn’t save her.” Julius sobbed. “She got...got...wounded by Dracoknights. A-and then she defended Diarmuid from harm.”

“I-I why was I so careless...I should’ve protected her...I swore to Lady Lachesis that nothing would happen to her and yet...why did I let this happen?” Finn said, trembling, his voice stiff as if he were about to cry. And then, falling to his knees where Nanna was and holding her to him, he broke. 

“NANNA!!” Leif suddenly cried, running up toward Nanna’s dead body. He dropped to his knees, and then he broke. “No...I can’t lose her...she was the one who was by my side...even if...even if I.” He was shaking violently before he shouted. “WHO DID THIS?!” 

Julius couldn’t bear to tell Leif what happened, just remembering the exact events that happened made him feel rage and fury. He wasn’t going to kill Arion, but oh Naga he would never forgive someone like Arion. 

“I-I wish I could’ve told her that I still thought of her as a friend. A-as family. I didn’t say it enough.” Leif stuttered. “How w-will I tell Commander Eyvel? T-the rest of the Freeblades? 

“Leif...Leif...I’m so sorry...I’ll let you mourn her. Thracia has been liberated, I can give you the time you need.” Seliph promised before he started feeling tears as well.

“I-I thank you, Seliph...it’s the least we can do for her…” Leif replied. 

Just then, Ares finally caught up and saw Nanna on the ground, along with everyone else. And upon seeing Nanna’s current state he muttered as if he was about to cry, except didn’t. “No...Nanna.” “

“...Ares...I’m so sorry.” Julius said. 

“Why...Why didn’t you save her?! Why did you let this happen?!” He shouted at them.

“I did save her! She just…” Diarmuid cried. “I knew this could happen...but...not like this.” 

“I-I tried to use my best staff but...it wasn’t enough…” Julius muttered. “I tried, I really did. But...she was hit with a deadly blow and…” 

“Who...who killed her…?” Ares asked, almost shaking with anger. 

“It was...Arion. He ambushed Diarmuid from behind...Nanna died defending him...” Julius replied, feeling the sting of tears come back to him again. 

“Arion…?” Ares questioned Julius, hands balling into a fist. “You mean...Arion did this…?” 

Julius only nodded as he tried to calm himself down from the sudden pain in his heart. 

“I...he...he killed her...Arion.” Ares said, before taking a deep breath. “Nanna must be avenged.” 

Ced finally returned from Grutia and quickly used a fortify staff to heal everyone back. “Is everyone okay?” He then asked. 

“Am I okay? Okay!? Nanna is dead!” Leif shouted. 

Immediately, Diarmuid ran toward Ced. And almost started  _ clinging _ to him.“Ced!! You’re here! Please, you’re the one who can use the Valkirye Staff right? Please bring my sister back!!” 

“I’m sorry...but the staff is still locked up in Miletos. I...can’t do anything about this,” Ced replied glumly. 

“...Then…” Diarmuid then turned to Seliph and asked. “Lord Seliph, can we head to Miletos while on our destination to Grannvale?” 

“I suppose we can. It might give us a better route to get to Grannvale. How are we going to get to Miletos, though?” Seliph asked. 

“I think I know! It requires having to go back north to Tahra but, I know someone who can show us the way to Miletos!” Leif said. 

“Well then Leif, lead the way,” Seliph replied. 

Despite the hope of Nanna coming back when Ced obtained the Staff of Valkiryia. Julius couldn’t help but think about his sister. At one point, he wanted to ask Ced to bring back Julia when they defeated her, just to see her again as herself. But he knew that when Ced obtained the staff, he would be very conflicted. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well uhhhhh Nanna's dead. 
> 
> This was planned since the beginning and like aaaa i felt bad for having to kill her off. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Army stops in Tahra to go to Miletos, Funeral for Nanna


	17. Never (Be) Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never Enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a...short chapter. But it's kind of the point. Sorry about that haha

Still heartbroken from Nanna’s death, the army went toward Tahra, a couple of people led the other half of the army toward the said city. With Leif leading the way, they finally stepped into the entrance of the walled city. Upon reaching there, they were met with the Duchess of Tahra. Linoan.

“Oh! Prince Leif, it’s nice to see you are safe! What brings you to Tahra?”

“Well, Lord Seliph’s Army needs a way to head to Miletos. I was asking if you knew a way to head towards there?” 

“I know of a town near the city which has a port. I have some connections there, so I can get you a ship to your destination.”

“How long will it take?” 

“Hmmm, it’s uncertain but expect about a day if you wish to get to Miletos unnoticed.”

“That’s a relief.” Leif huffed. 

“If you wish, I can let you stay here today until the ship arrives.” 

“Thank you Linoan! Also, may I ask you one more favor?”

“Sure, Prince. Tell me.”

“Well...Nanna...she...fell in battle yesterday. And I wanted to make her a funeral...here in Tahra...” 

“Lady Nanna? Oh no...my condolences, Prince Leif. Lady Nanna was a lovely and kind person…she meant a lot to me, and she was a good friend...” Linoan replied softly, clasping her hands together. “I would be honored to do that for you, Prince. I knew how much you liked her...Tahra was her home too, so...she is more than welcome...” 

* * *

They planned the funeral to be in only a few hours, so Julius decided to wander out and find some flowers to put on the tomb. It was going to be in a field near Tahra, so he decided to go farther out of the city, just to find the flowers he oh so cared for. 

When he finally found a field full of flowers, he sighed and picked a few of them, probably more than enough to place on her grave. However, not wanting to leave so early. He decided to stay in the field and just forget his worries before the funeral was set to happen. 

Then, he heard a voice from behind. “So you’re finding flowers too?” quickly turning around he saw Diarmuid. 

Sighing Julius replied with. “Mhm, flowers have such a special place in my heart. Perhaps I could’ve shown Nanna the fields in Belhalla. I don’t even know if she liked flowers that much, but...I’ll never know.” 

“I...do not know either...I only just got to reunite with her, and now look, she’s gone…” Diarmuid said. 

“It’s still hard to believe...I miss her…” Julius felt more tears in his eyes, trying his best to hold them back so he could speak. 

“I knew this had a possibility happen, but...when I reunited with her, I didn’t think she’d fall in battle when I was there to protect her...” 

“I won’t let her death go in vain. I need to be stronger…my magic can’t help anyone right now.” Julius muttered. 

“Your magic is just fine Julius. You’re probably the most potent magic-user in the entire army. You couldn’t save her because the wound was fatal.” Diarmuid tried to assure him, only to cry in the process. “I wish I would’ve died in her place...I was going to die anyway.” 

“Don’t say that! Regardless of the outcome, I would be utterly heartbroken. Nanna was trying to help us, regardless of what I told her. I’m still too hurt by what has happened...I don’t know if I can ever recover.” 

“When the war ends, we can grieve more...we have now but even that isn’t enough for us to recover. But...I will continue fighting for Leif and Seliph, I’ll comfort Leif when days get rough for him. I’ll keep Lord Seliph safe, and I’ll even try and help my cousin Ares out too…” Diarmuid promised. “And you, Julius...I’m here to help you whenever you are in need of it. That’s a promise I can keep.” 

“D-Diarmuid...you’re so kind...I admire you for that. Thank you for everything, I’ll do my best to help you out too, I don’t want you to pretend things are alright when they aren’t.” 

Proceeding to hug Julius tightly, he said. “Ah, cousin, just...thank you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m always here for you…” Julius replied, finally starting to let his tears fall from his eyes.

“Yes...I think we should head back now before the others realize we’re gone.” Diarmuid said.

“Ah, yes, of course!” 

* * *

When the time for the funeral had happened, almost everyone shared a moment of silence. Julius tried to prevent himself from sobbing too loudly, Leif had his head hung down while Sara did her best to comfort him. And Diarmuid, well, he tried to stay true to his word and kept quiet at least for a little while. 

Saias was simply there per request of Seliph to help with the Funeral. Due to the lack of time everyone had, Saias was the only one to speak. So, he did the honor of reading the texts that Nanna’s family had offered. 

Once the funeral was over, Julius went over to talk to Saias. “Hey...I noticed you were a bit dejected while reading…”

“I...usually don’t say much regarding my lineage. But simply put...she was still family.” Saias replied.

“I see...did she know…?” 

“I-I...she didn’t...I wish I could’ve told her...she would’ve been very happy…”

“It’s alright. You aren’t one to speak about your major Fjalar blood. What of Diarmuid? Does he know?” 

“I plan to tell him soon. 

“Hopefully he understands.” Julius simply replied. 

* * *

When night fell and everyone finished up their meals for the evening, Julius went to check up on Leif. The one who was the most hurt by Nanna’s death. 

“Hey...Leif...are you holding up okay?”

“...No...not really,” Leif replied, he looked like he’d been crying for hours.

“I figured...I’m just here to check on you...these last couple of days have been rough for you…”

“They have...just...why did I let her down? I told her I didn’t love her that way and she just started crying.”

“It wasn’t your fault...you were just honest about your feelings. Even if those feelings hurt her greatly…” 

“I-I suppose she told you what happened…gods why did I turn her down? She really was hopeful and loved me dearly. I don’t think I’ll ever have someone like t-that...”

“I wouldn’t say that’s false. But don’t you love someone else already?” 

“Well...yes...but that’s different, she’s so much younger than I...and...she is also the granddaughter of Manfroy. I know that I can prove to everyone that she’s not a bad person. However it still nerve wracks me.” 

“Are you talking about Sara?”

“Yes...and Nanna’s death has only made my anxiety worse.” 

“I see...just...give yourself time. Grief is hard to overcome.” Julius advised before saying. ‘ _ Beleive me, I know how it feels’ _

Leif cocked his head slightly. “Did you say something…? You muttered something under your breath.” 

“You could say I’ve felt grief once when I was little...but that’s beside the point. Just take your time Prince Leif.” 

“I will…”

* * *

It was the next morning, and Seliph instantly woke Julius up. “Julius! Wake up! The ship has arrived!” 

“Oh! It has? Well, I must hurry then. Where are the others?” 

“They’re on the carriage to the town! You are the only one left, hurry!”

“O-Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll be there as quickly as I can!”

Quickly Julius got ready and then almost ran through the city to catch up to the carriage. Fortunately, his anxiety died down when he actually saw that the carriage had not left. 

“Julius! You are just in time!” Seliph said.

“Sorry I was late!”

“It’s alright don’t worry. Now, Linoan. We must leave. Thank you for everything!”

“Do not worry, Lord Seliph! Be careful, though. Miletos is not what it used to be now that Hilda has taken control of it. A large number of magic foes await there. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you Linoan. We’ll do our best, and we’ll make sure Miletos is free from Hilda’s control!” Leif exclaimed.

Asaa and rinni talk ™ 

“Tinni...Hilda is up ahead. Our mother will be avenged soon!” Arthur exclaimed.

“I-I’m a bit scared...what if we lose?” Tinni said.

Arthur shook his head. “We won’t, we’ve come this far. We can’t allow ourselves to perish!”

“I’ll admit...I cannot wait to kill Aunt Hilda. While it is very nerve-wracking...I want to avenge mother...mother didn’t deserve the pain she went through.” 

“Don’t force yourself, Tinni,” Julius said suddenly.

“O-oh! Thank you, Julius.” Tinni replied. 

“Is everyone ready to go?” Seliph asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Arthur replied. 

“Of course Lord Seliph!” Julius exclaimed. 

They then began their journey toward Miletos, just one step closer until Grannvale. Both Seliph and Julius prayed that everything would go smoothly; if only that were true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: They make it to Miletos and fight Hilda


	18. Let Me Hear Your Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this life there's no surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help my power cannot be stopped

It took a good five hours, but the boat finally arrived in Miletos. It was honestly shorter than most expected of a boat ride. Quickly stumbling to the land, Julius huffed and looked around the landscape, and he almost jumped when he saw a bunch of Loptyr Bishops. Then, as everyone else left the dock, Julius said. “We miiiiight want to be careful, there are some Loptyr Bishops in the forests there, and they look to have sleep staves.” 

“Thank you for telling us, Julius. We should stay unnoticed for a while.” Seliph said.

“Give me a second. Patty here is a lil seasick.” Faval said, trying to hold Patty upright.

Then he heard someone laugh, “How can a few hours on a boat get you  _ that _ seasick!” 

“C-Corpul! I’m-” Patty exclaimed, before proceeding to throw up in the grass. 

Corpul then bursted out laughing. “Okay, okay...I’m done. Let me heal you. I can’t stand seeing you all sick like that.” Then, with a simple incantation, he used his restore staff to relieve Patty of her seasickness. 

“Th-thanks Corpul. You know, you’re not bad after all.” Patty said, laughing a little.

Faval then hugged Patty, “Oh, Patty! I’m so glad you are fine! Thank you, Corpul! Thank you!”

“It was a simple cast of my staff, nothing much to it,” Corpul said softly. “Now Patty, promise you won’t insult me as you did on our first meeting?” 

“I won’t! I won’t! Yeah.” Patty huffed before smiling at him. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck!” Lester shouted as he tried to shoot some of the Bishops down with his Brave Bow. “We’re getting attacked by Loptyrians!!” 

“Just be careful of sleep staves!” Julius advised before taking out his tome and attacking one of the bishops with said staff. 

Quickly, Larcei used her new Brave Sword to take down the bishops with the deadly Hel tome. Almost immediately taking down the main threats. Seliph meanwhile kept his distance and attacked the enemies that were heading toward him. Quickly hopping off of his horse, he took down the last Bishop with the Sleep Staff. 

Once that was done, Larcei ran toward him and said. “Hey, uh...Seliph.” 

“Oh? Is something the matter Larcei?” 

“I’m-Can I come with you on your way toward Chronos…?” 

“Well, you’re most certainly welcome to, but why?” 

“It’s just...odd, I’m usually not like this but- I’m a little scared.” 

“Scared? Odd indeed, you’re not really one to be scared Larcei.” 

“Well...it’s just...I just…”

“Don’t worry about it, Larcei, you can come with, after all what better to inspire courage to me than with your blade by my side?” 

“Oh, Seliph!” Larcei exclaimed. “Thank you! I promise I’ll protect you!” Then she went off to then take down the incoming horsemen. 

Seliph felt so happy when Larcei swore to protect him, he didn’t ever feel like that before toward anyone. It made his heart feel so warm in a way, that was when he realized. 

He loved her.

Quickly turning back, he took down a mage knight heading after him. Once taking them down. He turned to see Shannan, who put his hand on his shoulder. “You've grown so strong of late, Seliph! You really are your parents' son. There's nothing left for me to teach you.

“Thank you, Shannan... For everything. To me, swordplay is every bit as natural as breathing, and I owe it all to you.”

“Heh... You think so, do you…”

“You look awfully weary, Shannan... Is something amiss? If only I could lend you my strength…”

“Hey, come on! You needn't treat me like some old man. I'm as young and spry as ever, you know!”

“Oh! My apologies, Shannan... That wasn't what I was-”

“Heh, it's fine. ...Thanks anyway, Seliph. It heartens me to know that you care. Be careful though, Seliph.” 

“I will Shannan. I’ll make sure to protect myself at all costs.” 

* * *

Julius, Tinni, and Arthur quickly snuck their way in through Chronos in hopes to  _ finally  _ defeat Hilda. They managed to sneak inside unscathed and whenever guards were around, Arthur would make sure to kill them on sight with his Wind tome. 

When the three finally reached the throne room... 

They saw Hilda 

“Ohoho! Well, if it isn't Tinni! I knew you'd come crawling back to me. You really are every bit the ingrate your dear mama was!” Hilda chuckled.

“Hilda! You... What you did to Mother…” Tinni shouted.

“Ahh, that takes me back! It's been so long since I've had as much fun as tormenting that eyesore you call ‘mama’... Ahahaha!”

“No! You... I won't forgive you…”

“Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say that's the smart mouth of someone all grown up! What could a brat like you ever hope to do? Good thing you miss your mama. You're about to go join her in hell!”

“I WILL END YOU!” Tinni shouted, readying her Tornado tome and proceeding to launch the attack on Hilda. 

“Oh? I see you use wind magic now. Heh. That only means your mother’s thunder magic was weak!”

“You MONSTER!!” Arthur shouted, readying to attack her with Forseti. “I’ll NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOTHER AND TINNI!” 

“No, Arthur…” Julius said, stopping him. “Let Tinni handle this.” 

“B-But what if she dies? Hilda has Bolganone, the most powerful Fire Tome known to man!” 

“Believe in her! She is not a little child anymore!” Julius exclaimed. 

The moment Julius said that, they were met with a powerful explosion of lava that came up from the castle floors. Immediately, Arthur pulled Tinni away from the explosion just in time, she was covered in burn marks. 

Panicking, Julius ran up toward her and went to heal her, but before he could she replied with. “I’m alright...just one more hit and...she’ll be done for.” Then, with all her might, she casted the powerful tornado spell, and it hit hard. 

Hilda fell to the ground, weakened. “Gah... This can't be happening! I can't stay here... I must retreat…” She huffed. 

With a loud holler, Arthur readied Forseti and proceeded to attack Hilda. Unfortunately, Hilda teleported away, causing the blow to land onto the floor. “Again?!?!? Really!? Come on why can’t I just  **_kill her!?_ ** ” 

“A-Arthur! We will kill her next time we face her! It’s proven that we can defeat her, we can’t give up!” Tinni exclaimed.

“I’ve had  **_enough_ ** of her! Why can’t she just die!? Why can’t mother be  **_avenged already!?_ ** ” Arthur shouted, shaking violently. 

“We must be patient, Arthur! What matters is that she will be avenged sooner or later!”

“I-I just...I just want you to be safe, Tinni!” 

“I’m grateful for that Arthur, but, don’t beat yourself up about it...it makes me sad…” Tinni

“Arthur…” Was all Julius could say before Seliph then entered Chronos. 

“Seems like Chronos has been taken over.” Seliph said proudly. “Glad you three took it over while I was taking care of the last of the forces outside.” 

Julius nodded. “Yeah, but Hilda is still out there! She fled to Grannvale!” 

“Well...as I've said. We're almost there!" Tinni exclaimed.

“I suppose that is true." Seliph said.

"Lord Seliph I-" Julius got cut off.

Just then, Shannan went up to Seliph and asked. “Seliph...are you sure you’re ready to rule Grannvale? I mean...we’re getting closer as we speak.” 

“A-actually, I don’t know Shannan...I mean...Julius is fully able to rule Grannvale just fine.”

“What do you mean Julius can?”

“He’s my brother. Of course he can! I mean, I mean, who wants someone like me to rule Grannvale!” 

Shannan sighed. “Seliph, that’s not how...” 

“I never told you I was going to rule Grannvale!” Julius suddenly shouted, interrupting the conversation. 

“J-Julius…

“You’re the true heir to the Grannvelean throne. It’s not like anyone will remember me as the ‘prince who disappeared from Belhalla.’ They instead see you as the Light Jugdral has been wanting for years!” 

“B-But...they will not see me like that. Once they...they find out about my heritage...they will only see me as evil and a threat to everyone!"

"That’s why you defeating Julia will work out nicely! If she herself is killed, she’s the only vessel of Loptyr left. And that proves that your lineage doesn’t matter!” 

“I-I how can you be so sure of that? They will see me as another Loptyr vessel who wants to take Julia's spot!" As Seliph kept screaming, his voice became hoarse as if something was happening to him. 

“Your blood is only minor! I know of that, it looks different than Julia’s! Loptyr won’t possess people of minor blood!” 

“Do you  **_really_ ** think people will know the difference!? Any connections to the Dark God are seen as a threat! It should be common knowledge!"

"You can change the mindsets of others!! Look at the army; they’re okay with it! So why won’t others be!?” 

“NO. THEY. WON’T!!” Seliph, out of pure rage, shoved Julius. “THAT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! THEY WON’T SEE ME AS A HUMAN BEING. THEY. WILL. NOT.” 

"S-Seliph. What is wrong with you?!" Julius interrogated, proceeding to brush himself off.

Quickly, as Seliph was about to attack Julius again, Shannan promptly pulled him out, restraining him, he said. “Seliph, what do you think you’re doing!?” 

“HE’S WRONG!! JULIUS IS WRONG, I SAY!” 

“Seliph!! Calm down. We can resolve this!” Julius exclaimed, nearly panicking. 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  **_SHUT UP!!_ ** ” Seliph practically  _ shrieked _ . 

"Hey! Lord Seliph, Julius is trying to deal with this calmly! There is no need to yell at him like that!” Arthur exclaimed.

“SAYS YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I’VE BEEN SUFFERING THIS ENTIRE WAR!?” Seliph screamed. That blood-curdling scream was echoing through the halls of the castle. And he sounded almost more like he was in pain than anything. “DON’T GET INVOLVED IN THIS!” 

“You need to calm down! Stop making such a deal out of this!” Arthur shouted back. 

Just then, Tinni quickly threw her arms around Julius, he looked back at her in surprise. “Are you sure you’re okay Julius?” 

“I-I am, Tinni. Don’t worry. I’m worried for Seliph...he looks to be in pain...and I think I know the reason…”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Tinni asked.

“...My heritage…and his...” Julius simply said. 

“AAAAAAAAGH!” Seliph screamed, and more intensely this time.

“Seliph!” Shannan panicked, finally letting go of him. “I-is everythi-” 

“LEAVE ME  **_ALONE!!_ ** ” Seliph yelled at Shannan, cutting him off. Then, he ran as fast as he could, away from everyone, he didn't want to be the king. He just wanted to avenge his father who died by Emperor Arvis’s hand. That was all. He didn’t know where he was running to, but when he stopped, he rolled down his sleeve exposing the brand. It was glowing, and his entire arm was red from the intense pain. He knew why; Julius bore the blood of Naga, and Naga and Loptyr were worst enemies. The pain didn’t go away, it stayed there as he started bawling, he didn’t want this, he never wanted this. Why did the gods bestow him with Loptyr’s blood? Why did he have to live with this Brand? Nothing made sense anymore. 

Moments passed. With nothing but fear and anger.

“Seliph! Seliph!” A voice called out, he could hear them running through the halls trying to find him. Their steps were quick and light, as if in a hurry to find him. Then he saw who it was, it was Larcei, who looked utterly terrified. 

Seliph did his best to stop crying from the pain. “L-Larcei? Wh-what’s wrong?” 

“Oh gods, your arm...are you okay, Seliph? Tell me, what happened?”

“It-it was nothing...just...Larcei I’m in terrible pain…” Seliph replied, starting to cry again. 

“Seliph, what happened back there? You were screaming uncontrollably!” 

“It was...Julius.” He simply said. 

“What did he do? I’m worried...” 

“Him and I...got into an argument. Nothing too bad.” 

“‘Nothing too bad’ huh? Well, why were you screaming so damn loud? Usually, when you’re around him it doesn’t get this bad…” 

“It’s just...I stayed for way too long...I should’ve left…”

“...What was the fight about?” 

“...I told him he should rule Grannvale. And he pushed it off and said I should be king instead.” 

“Well of  _ course  _ he wants you to rule Grannvale, everyone does. You’re the true heir to the throne! You are the only one who can save Jugdral!” 

“I don’t want to be king,” Seliph uttered. 

Larcei’s eyes widened at that. “What do you mean!?”

“I don’t want to be in charge of Grannvale. Not when I bear the blood of the Dark God.” 

“How many times do I have to say this? Your holy blood doesn’t define you! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!” 

“I’m not feeling sorry for myself! I never asked for this!! Why was I born with such pain…”

“Seliph, Grannvale is yours to rule, always has been! We just need to defeat Julia, then…” Larcei hesitated, before holding his hands and looking at him. “We could...rule there...together, as Queen and King.” She blushed.

Seliph almost felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing that.  _ ‘She wanted to rule with him? As his queen?’  _ he felt so ecstatic and yet so overwhelmed. “...Larcei…” 

“Y-Yes, Seliph?” She said, looking directly into his eyes.

“I-I don’t-” He was stumbling on his words. How was he supposed to say it? Or anything. 

“You don’t…? I see…” 

“N-no, Larcei! N-not like that!” Seliph stammered. “I’m just...not ready...not yet…” 

“Well...okay then...I’ll be waiting. Whenever you decide.” She simply said. Before turning away and leaving. The conversation feeling very off.

Sighing, Seliph buried his face with his hands and sat down on the floor. His mind couldn't focus on anything, too many things happened all at once. He was overwhelmed and conflicted. 

He just wanted everything to end at that moment.   
  
  



	19. Till I Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really went ham on canon divergence. Haha. Fuck canon.

A few hours had passed, things went by as normal. Or as normal as it could be, Seliph ran off and wasn’t found. Julius was starting to worry if he messed up, or he was too harsh. Regardless, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. 

“Julius!” A voice said. 

Julius turned to see who it was. “Oh, Ced! What brings you here?” 

“I finally found it!” Ced replied, showing the staff in all its glory. 

“You mean…?” 

“The Staff of Valkyria...it’s finally in my hands!” Ced said, nodding.

“Oh, Ced! You finally found it!! Where was it?” Julius asked. 

“Locked up in a room within the basement. I opened it and found the staff!” 

“The power of house Edda...I can almost feel the power...or maybe that always happens. It can be useful...” 

“I suppose I know what you mean…”   
  


“Mm. How long did it take you to find it?” 

Ced shrugged. “Not long. I actually found it a while ago. But you and Seliph were...kind of heated...so I felt it was best to not get involved. But...I finally have my father’s staff.”

Suddenly, Julius heard footsteps running in the halls, most likely toward him and Ced. It was Diarmuid, whose face showed ‘panic’ and ‘excitement’. “You...have the staff now? Please!! Bring Nanna back!” he exclaimed. 

“Ah, Diarmuid.” Ced replied, sighing. “I...don’t know if it is right to do so now. Reviving her will make things more...complicated.”

“Why!? Tell me!” Diarmuid demanded. 

“Simply put...there are side effects to reviving fallen allies too early. That is what I've been told by other priests of Bragi at least…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” 

“Please understand, Diarmuid. The side effects will not only affect her...but you too, and the people who care about her and are grieving her death.”

“How!? I want her back! Everyone one does! I don’t want to be reminded of the pain!” Diarmuid cried.

“I will revive her. Calm down, please. Just be patient, it’s for the better.” 

“Diarmuid, this isn’t like you at all!” Julius suddenly exclaimed. “What happened to ‘I’m going to fight for her’?” 

“I-I d-don’t-” Diarmuid sputtered. 

“Please...I’m hurt by her death as much as you are. But don’t start-”

Suddenly, Ulster ran into the main hall of the castle, back from his scouting mission. “Where’s Lord Seliph??” He panicked. 

“I haven’t seen him for a good while now. He ran off.” Julius simply replied. 

“There are enemies heading after us!! Where is he??” Ulster asked.

“How many are there?” Julius wanted to know. 

“A ton!! There are more than usual! I saw that they were being led by Princess Julia and Princess Ishtar!” 

“Oh, gods...well...we can’t just stand here! I’ll take over as the leader for now, everyone, move out before they close in on us!!” Julius commanded. And quickly, everyone dashed out of Chronos and went into the forest, in the hope to ambush the enemy. 

Julius told everyone to spread out into pairs upon noticing a large amount of Loptyr Bishops that were also in the forests. Swiftly running into the woods, he took down some of the bishops with a Bolganone tome, which also took down some of the trees too. Upon taking down some of the trees in the way, he saw a familiar face. 

“Julia? Is it really you?” He gasped.

“Ah, look who it is, it’s my loooovely brother!” Julia replied, getting ready to attack Julius. “If you think you can attack me, that’s where you’re wrong! It’s time for you to  _ die _ ! By the power of Loptous, your story ends here!” Julia chuckled.

Then, a burst of dark magic was cast. Quickly, Julius stumbled back into the forests to get away from the deadly blow. “Sister…”

“Heh. You got lucky, but I won’t miss the next time!” Julia exclaimed. 

“Lady Julia, let me prove myself to you. I’ll do it.” Ishtar quickly ran through the trees, before then showing herself. 

“Ah, Ishtar! Go ahead, it’s much more fun to watch him die than for me to kill him myself! Show him your power!” 

“As you wish, Lady Julia.” She replied simply, before taking out her Mjolnir tome. 

“Ishtar! Stop this...why are you still fighting with Julia? Didn’t you say you would join us?” Julius asked.

“I-I’m sorry, Julius...but I can’t.” Ishtar simply replied.

“But why-” Julius tried to ask.

Catching Julius off guard, Ishtar forcefully launched an attack from her Mjolnir. Causing Julius to fall to the ground, it wasn't a deadly blow. But Julius felt himself freeze up upon getting hit.

Looking over at Julius, Julia remarked. “It looks like my brother is out cold. I would’ve preferred if he died, buuuut I think this is more entertaining!” 

“I’ve won. Lady Julia. I’m glad you’re proud of me.” Ishtar replied. 

“Of course, Lady Ishtar, you did well!” Julia giggled maniacally. 

Julius tried to look up, but he couldn’t lift up his head to see what was going on. That’s when he realized he couldn’t move. Of course, the power from Mjolnir had paralyzed him, but more effectively than most thunder magics. 

Then, he heard the two warp away almost instantly. While still being stuck in an uncomfortable position. He sighed, why couldn’t he persuade Ishtar? And why was she more attached to Julia than before? She didn’t even look sorry for hitting him. 

Suddenly, he heard the voice of Lana running toward him. “Julius! Oh, Julius, you look hurt!” She exclaimed, quickly taking out her restore staff. “What happened?” 

He found it hard to speak in his paralyzed state. It was hard to breathe, even due to him having landed face-first on the ground. Finally, he said. “I-Ishtar...she hit me.”

“I-I’m glad the blow wasn’t fatal...I’ll be able to heal you, fortunately!” 

“Thank you, Lana!” He breathed out. Before Lana then concentrated, and the staff started to glow a bright blue. 

Finally being able to breathe fully, Julius coughed a little, trying to get the dust out of his mouth. He lifted himself off the ground quickly after that, still feeling a little shaky from the paralysis. 

“Julius! Are you okay? That was a powerful hit!” Fee exclaimed as she landed her pegasus next to Julius.

“I am...it wasn’t deadly but...it did hurt.” Julius simply replied. 

“Well...that’s good to hear! Let me bring you to Miletos castle! You need to rest.”

“Y-yes, that will work out nicely. But what of the rest of the enemies?” 

“We have taken care of most of them, don’t worry, everyone will be fine,”

“Alright then, lead the way!” 

* * *

Upon arriving in Miletos, Julius sighed, finally able to rest. First letting himself lead the army and then getting lost in the forests only to be ambushed by Julia and Ishtar. He definitely needed to rest for the night, but a thought stuck in his mind. Why did Seliph just hide himself from leading the army? Perhaps he was too harsh on him. 

Landing inside Miletos’s main hall, he walked around quickly to look for Oifey.

“Oifey! I just got back. Do you know where Seliph is?” Julius asked upon finding Oifey.

“I haven’t seen him in a while...I’m starting to get worried...Shannan told me what happened.” Oifey replied.

“Yeah...is he just going to give up everything…?”

“I hope not...I can’t say for certain…”

“I hope he’ll be fine…I’m worried...” Julius paused for a moment, his thoughts circling around him, unsure of what to say, until he said. “Oh also, Oifey. Is it true that my father, Emperor Arvis, is in Chalphy?”

  
“Yes...your Lord father is inside Chalphy. I’m sure of it.” 

“Hmm. I need to talk to him. I must.” 

“Julius that’s dangerous. Are you sure?” 

“I know...but I have to. This might be the last chance I will ever get…” Julius said. “If I don’t talk to 

“I understand...but please...do be careful.”

“I will, Oifey. Just...wait for me to return.” 

“Alright Julius...please take care.”

Then, Julius closed his eyes and focused. He tried to focus on where he was supposed to go. Having the ability to rewarp without the use of a staff was difficult, he was one of the only ones who could do it.  _ ‘Take me to Chalphy, to my father,’  _ he thought, before reciting a simple incantation, then he was warped away. 

* * *

Upon warping inside the throne room of Chalphy. He opened his eyes again and looked around, the immense size of the throne room made it harder to look.  _ “Father...where are you?”  _ He whispered, quickly looking around the throne room once more. Before seeing him, his father, Emperor Arvis. Far off in the distance. “Father!!” He shouted, voice echoing through the halls.    
  


Arvis, who was sitting on his desk, turned to see Julius. Eyes widened upon seeing him. “J-Julius? H-How- you are safe?! Where have you been all this time? I was so worried, I’m so happy to see you again!” he said.

“Mother sacrificed herself for me... She gave the last of her strength to ensure I made it as far away from Julia as possible. When I thought I could’ve lost my memories from the trauma. I was...taken in by Lewyn, and he helped me. But...that’s not the point. I need to ask you. Why? Why are you going after Lord Seliph? And still, hunting children? Villagers told me you forbade it all!” 

“I-I...it’s Julia...I’m her puppet at this point.”

“Why are you letting her take control??” Julius demanded answers for this. 

“I...I let Manfroy manipulate me. He helped me rise to the throne, everything was fine...but when I realised I was being used...it was already too late. Julia had been possessed and your mother...killed...Julius, I... I beg your forgiveness. For all the misery I've wrought, you must hate me so…”

“That's not true! It doesn't matter what happened, Father. I may have remembered just months ago but not even for a moment have I hated you! To me, you've always been one of the kindest men I've ever known! But...you can’t let my sister control you!! You know you’re against her wishes!”

“I am a fool. I've been a fool from the outset. All this time, I've been Manfroy's puppet. When I finally saw the strings he was pulling, it was too late. I was powerless to do a thing. I had already given the Empire to Julia... The embodiment of Loptyr, the Dark God. He... He took the love of my life from me...and you are next…please, take this.” Arvis said, taking out a golden circlet. 

“...This is...mother’s circlet!” Julius exclaimed recognizing it instantly.

“It’s the only thing that remains from her…I want you to have it...my life is short”

“Father…"

“Oh by the way, Julius. Your brother Saias came here earlier. He told me he helped you remember me. And he is so happy to have met you again."

“Ah, yes, he did. He didn’t tell me much, however, he was a good help.” 

“Well, regardless, I am glad you remember me…” Arvis sighed. “Julius I want to give you something else...it's the Holy weapon, Tyrfing. The next time you see Seliph, make sure to give it to him...it's necessary if you want to defeat the remains of Julia's forces..." Arvis then said, taking out the holy blade. 

Julius took Tyrfing from Arvis and said. "Oh, Lord Seliph...my brother...he’s...never mind. I’ll make sure to give it to him, Father.” 

Arvis stopped for a moment, then sighed. “...Oh, Julius... I wish we could talk longer, but time is short. Manfroy will enter here at any moment, I don’t want you to be taken away. Run...please.” 

“Father…I will,” Julius muttered. Before then hearing a very familiar voice behind him, he turned quickly, just dodging the grasp of them. It was Manfroy.

“Tsk tsk... I think not, Arvis. The only place Julius is going is back with me to Velthomer. Now, I do believe His Imperial Majesty should keep to Princess Julia’s orders. Unless you want Julius to  _ die _ .” Manfroy cackled. 

“Julius can defend himself! Don’t underestimate him!” Arvis protested. 

“Manfroy…” Julius grumbled, grabbing his Nosferatu tome. 

“Well if it isn’t prince Julius, the Naga Spawn. You’re coming with me.” Manfroy laughed, attempting to grab Julius’s arm forcefully. With Julius continuing to run back. 

“I won’t allow it! How dare you, Manfroy! You address your emperor! How dare you seek to use my son as a common bargaining chip!” Arvis shouted. 

“Hmhmhm... So you still feebly cling to your titles and thrones, do you? Your time has long passed, Arvis!” 

While Arvis and Manfroy were arguing, Julius quickly ran further into the throne room, Tyrfing still in hand. He focused again, trying to warp away as soon as possible. Before Manfroy could take him and use him for Naga knows what.  _ ‘Take me back take me back take me back!’  _ he thought. 

“Where are you going? Wait, is that...give that back!” Manfroy suddenly exclaimed, quickly restraining Julius, attempting to take back Tyrfing. “Don’t think you can get away!” 

He knew that he was supposed to be terrified that Manfroy quickly found him, but he knew better than to let him get under his skin. So he said. “If I had a simple rewarp staff, I would not have. You should have known better, I’m the son of Princess Deirdre, and like Julia, I can warp without one.” Julius said, smirking. Then, quickly closing his eyes again, and reciting the same incantation from before, he disappeared. 

* * *

With a huff, he opened his eyes; he was away from Manfroy’s grasp. At least for now. 

“Oifey! I’m back. Any sign of Seliph?” Julius quickly asked. 

“No, not that I’ve seen,” Oifey replied, before he looked over at the blade in Julius’s left hand. “Is that…? That is the sacred relic of House Chalphy the holy blade; Tyrfing!” 

“Yes...it is. I was told to give this to Seliph. But...I don’t know where he is.” 

“Well...hopefully Larcei has managed to make him come back to his senses…"

"She has in the past…she is always there for him. I know she knows how to handle the situation."

"I pray she will…"

Julius was conflicted. Where was Seliph of all places? Where was he when Julius needed him the most? He decided, the next day, he’ll find Seliph. He was probably in Chronos anyway. But before then, he needed to rest. So that’s what he did.


	20. Find The Strength To See This Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With our final breath. We'll fight to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selarcei chapter yay

_ An hour after chapter 18 ended. _

Seliph didn’t know what to do anymore, Larcei left him, Julius probably hated him, why couldn’t he just disappear? That gave him the idea of running off and hiding away. There was no use of him anymore, no use of him leading, it would only put him and everyone in danger. Unsure of what to do now, he left the castle, hoping nobody would notice him as it was still the middle of the day. 

Quickly, he ran west toward the castle Rados, nobody would think he’d be there, so it was the best place to go and hide. Upon nearing the castle, however, he saw more Loptyr Bishops scanning that area. So, he dashed away toward the village near it, quietly though, to not get noticed by them. 

Finally in the village, he sighed, and, just his luck, he heard a familiar voice behind him. Larcei.

“Seliph!! What are you doing? Please, come back!!” She said, trying to catch her breath.

“L-Larcei? What are you doing here? It’s dangerous, there were a lot of enemies…”

“I took care of them, there was a lot surrounding the area, I’m surprised you didn’t take care of them yourself.”

“I...didn’t want to. I wanted to hide.” 

“Don’t, Seliph!!” Larcei exclaimed. “You have an entire army to lead!!” 

“What’s the point? 

“People look up to you!! Look at Leif, Julius, even myself! We care about you! Do you want to know why I stayed by your side despite knowing your lineage? Do you wish to know why I still cared about you despite you neglecting me a year ago?”

“Y-yeah!”

“Because I love you Seliph!! I don't know if that word got across last time. But I love you! Much more than a friend, or a companion. I  _ love _ love you! I care for you, I want to protect you from anyone who tries to get your hands on you!” 

Seliph didn’t know what to say. “Larcei...I...I never got a chance to tell you but...I love you too. You’re right, Larcei, I’m a coward for not leading the army. I wish I were more confident in my abilities.” 

“You’re being too hard on yourself! You have a lot of potential in you!! You led the army well despite your lineage. Why can’t you go back to that?”

“It’s complicated...” 

“No it’s not! Seliph, this isn’t you! Please, go back to the army, they’re probably worried sick about you!” 

Seliph sighed. “You’re right...I need to go back to them. I don’t want them to worry about me. But...promise me Larcei, don’t ever leave my side.” 

“I would never do that, Seliph. love you too much for that.” And then, she looked deeply into his eyes, and kissed him.

_ That night.  _

Seliph spent the rest of the afternoon and evening walking the way to Miletos, with Larcei by his side, he stopped back at Chronos to get his horse. The way there was much easier once he did that. 

By the time he arrived in Miletos, it was dark, and everyone seemed to be asleep. Quickly getting off his horse, he dropped it off at the stables. Then went back to Larcei and told her. “It seems like everyone is asleep. I suppose I’ll have to tell people I’m back in the morning.” 

“Well…” Larcei said, yawning. “We should head to sleep anyway.” 

“Yes, I’m kind of tired myself. Let’s go Larcei.”

So, the two quickly found a place to sleep. And once they did, they held each other closely for warmth. For once, Seliph was finally happy. Whispering in her ear, he told her. “I love you Larcei…” 

“And I you Seliph…” Larcei muttered, before falling asleep in his arms, and it didn’t take long for Seliph to fall asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, as Seliph was walking toward the Castle’s mess hall. He heard Julius run after him, he looked overjoyed. 

“Lord Seliph!! You’re okay!!” Julius exclaimed. 

“Julius! Yes, I’m alright.” Seliph replied, the pain growing in his army again. “Larcei...helped me out.” 

“That is good to hear! I’m glad you are doing well. I was so worried.”

“I-I’m so sorry for everything, Julius…” Seliph stammered. 

“It’s alright, Seliph…but I have to ask...why did you not lead us? I had to take command to make our way to Miletos...we somehow made it safe…”

“I-I was vulnerable...to the point that I had to run away from everything…I’m sorry...”   
  


“Seliph…” Julius said, before hugging him tightly.

Seliph felt tears come out of his eyes from the pain. “J-Julius...t-that hurts…” 

“Oh, sorry…” Julius muttered softly, backing away from the hug. “By the way...can you come to my room? I talked with my father last night and he wanted me to give something to you.” 

“Well, lead the way.” Seliph simply said. 

The two quickly walked to Julius’s sleeping quarters, and stepping inside, Julius took the blade he left in his room. Then quickly came back, holding the blade. 

Seliph’s eyes widened upon seeing Julius show him the blade. “J-Julius, this is…”

“Yes...It is the sacred weapon of House Chalphy, Tyrfing. And it’s yours to take it, brother.” 

“Ah! My father’s blade!” Seliph exclaimed, before taking it, feeling the overwhelming surge of power flow through him. “This power...it’s so...strong.” 

“Now! Let us go to the mess hall, we need to get some food before we head off for Chalphy!” Julius exclaimed. 

“Yes, let’s!” Seliph exclaimed. Then they went off.

* * *

After breakfast was over, everyone prepared themselves for the final push, to Grannvale. It was just up ahead. The only thing that was in their way was a staggering amount of horsemen, from mage knights to cavaliers, almost every type of magic was present. 

Preparing everyone for battle, Seliph had Larcei and Ulster take care of the ones on the bridge. While he had Altena and Fee save the kids from the Lotpyr Bishops. And he had Arthur and Ced take care of the ones near the side of the bridge trying to ambush the sword twins. While Seliph himself stayed behind and attacked whenever necessary. 

“Look, sire! The territory of Chalphy awaits us just across the Miletos Strait.” Oifey said, Seliph turned to see Oifey.

Seliph sighed. “Chalphy... My father's fatherland... I can only imagine all the memories you must have of it, Oifey.”

“Mm, of course. I don't think there's a single corner of Chalphy which I don't recall fondly... Lord Sigurd and Lady Ethlyn...Noish, Alec, and all of my other peers among the young knights of Chalphy... Every last face there was a friendly one…” Oifey replied with a sad look in his eyes.

“Hm... I can only imagine, Oifey. I've never so much as set foot in Chalphy, have I?”

“Indeed. You were born in Agustria and raised in Silesse and then Isaach. Come to think of it, you've never been anywhere near Grannvale till now.”

“Quite the sorry excuse for a prince of Grannvale I make, wouldn't you say? It almost feels as if I've tricked the world.”

“I know, sire, but I pray you understand. This is the will of your citizens, all long abused and stripped of power by the Empire. They've endured decades of suffering beyond compare at the Empire's hands, all in the hope of, one day, seeing the coming of their savior.”

“This savior... Do they believe it to be me?” Seliph asked, a bit shaken upon knowing this.

“They do. The common folk have long prayed for the second coming for the hero Sigurd. The folklore claims he comes once more in the form of a legendary child whom Sigurd began with Empress Deirdre.”

“A legendary child... It's terrifying to know that people have taken to seeing me as some sort of god, Oifey.” Seliph admitted, shuddering at the thought.

“Think of it as a product of the sheer brutality of the Empire's regime, sire. Look around you. We stand in a realm where children are snatched from their parents in droves, and all who resist are put to slaughter. No mere human could ever wreak such madness. A great evil lurks behind it all…”

“Say, Oifey... I've been hearing tales that Emperor Arvis is the dark god itself. Where do you stand?”

“I've heard the same from countless others in our travels, sire, but I doubt it.”

“Then who could it be? Manfroy, perhaps?”

“Sire... Whoever it may be, the dark god's return is fast approaching. We must hurry. Your people have come to revere you as a crusader destined to save them. The time to heed their call is upon us.”

“Alright, Oifey.” 

Once the last of the forces were taken care of. Everyone went inside Chalphy and toward the throne room. Arvis was waiting for them, it looked as if he was expecting his own demise. 

“You poor wretches. You cannot even imagine the hell I'll visit upon you!” Arvis shouted. 

“Father?!” Julius questioned, feeling very anxious. He wanted to say more, but he got cut off by Seliph shouting.

“You... Emperor Arvis! Why... Why did you betray my father…?!”

“At long last... Seliph. I must commend your courage, boy. But courage cannot save you now. Not since your dear departed father have I seen such a pathetic worm... My flames shall purge you from this world!”

“Father!! Why are you doing this!?” Julius repeated. 

“Julius...you did well.” Arvis simply replied.

“What do you mean!?” Julius asked him.

Arvis looked at Seliph, and Julius looked over at him and realized what his father was saying. He was trusted to give Tyrfing to Seliph, so Seliph could kill Arvis. He felt his heart race, he was terrified, he knew what was going to happen. So all he did was step back. 

  
Seliph felt his heart pound out of his chest, he needed to avenge his father. And finally, at long last, the opportunity was right in front of him. “You will PAY for murdering my father. I won’t ever forgive you for such a sin!!” 

With the help of Ares’s Mystletainn and Shannan’s Balmung weakening Arvis, Seliph got the chance to use Tyrfing for the first time. He swung it a few times at Arvis, unfortunately Arvis blocked his attacks. Which caused Seliph to feel himself fill up with rage and fury. 

Feeling the power of Baldr’s blood within him, he gripped the hilt of Tyrfing tightly, and with all his might, stabbed Arvis. The anger within him vanished after that, he took a few deep breaths and said. “It’s over Arvis...your time has come to an end.” 

“... Deirdre... Julius...Julia…” Arvis uttered his last breath. 

Then, Julius ran up and picked up Arvis’s corpse, “Father...so this is what you meant...I’m sorry for nor seeing it earlier...I could’ve...said a proper goodbye…” he cried.

“Julius...I’m sorry....but it had to be done.” Seliph consoled him.   
  
“I-I’m not mad at you....this is war, I knew it would happen sooner or later...my father had much to be blamed for...but still...it hurts.”

“I understand, Julius…” Seliph said before getting interrupted by Oifey.

“Lord Seliph! You did it! Lord Sigurd has been avenged at last!” he exclaimed.

“I did...but...I don’t feel it as a victory I should be proud of…”

“What do you mean, Sire?”

“Well...after years of seeking vengeance...I...don’t know what to feel...I don’t feel satisfied.” Seliph replied. 

“I see…I am unsure what to say admittedly,” Oifey said. 

“I...think I need some time…” Seliph said, before then dashing out of the castle. 

* * *

Seliph felt... odd, to say the least. He didn’t feel happy that he avenged his father after so long. That was his only motivation to even go through the war after all. While everyone else was inside Chalphy, he stood outside, unsure of what he was supposed to do. 

He needed to clear his head, he couldn’t understand what he was thinking. What the hell had he been fighting for all this time? Was this war all for naught? He just didn’t understand, quickly riding his horse to the beach a good distance from Chalphy itself. He sat down on the beach, burying his face with hands, he almost felt like crying. “What have I been fighting for? Why have I let myself lead an army?” 

“Seliph... Oh, Seliph…” A voice said, quickly, Seliph looked up, he saw a faint glow in the water.

“I-is somebody there? Show yourself!” Seliph exclaimed, before the figure took shape, and he recognized who it was instantly after that.

“Oh, Seliph... How you've grown…” The woman - Deirdre - smiled at him. 

“Could it be... M-Mother?! Mother! Is it truly you?” Seliph asked, and before long, he felt that same pain in his arm again. 

“What a fine young man you've become... Bless Oifey, Edain, and Shannan for all they’ve done to guide you this far…” Deirdre softly said. “...Seliph, never forget. Your friends... Your companions... You must always cherish them... You owe them so…”

“Mother...I need to ask you something...what have I been fighting for? Why did I bore such a curse?” Seliph asked her, 

“What do you mean by that Seliph…?” Deirdre asked. 

“I…I bear the blood of the dark god,” Seliph replied, showing the mark to her.

“Oh, that’s...the mark or Loptyr…” Deirdre stated. “I...have the same one...I was hidden away for that reason. But this...I never thought you’d inherit it.” 

“Mother…” 

“Seliph...my son...don’t let your blood get to your head...but don’t ignore it either. I made the mistake of ignoring it, for both you and Julia…”

“Wait! Mother, how could you know of what happened to them?”

Deirdre fell silent, she closed her eyes sorrowfully. “I’m sure you know...I warped Julius away, to save his life. Hasn’t he told you the truth…?” 

“Wh-What do you mean...mother? I...mean...he did tell me that he and I were...brothers. But...is there something else he hasn’t told me...?”

Suddenly, another figure came into view from the water. Seliph recognized him instantly. “Seliph.”

“Is... Is it you, Father?!”

“Listen, Seliph. You must stay humble, no matter what. Remember, your power alone was not what put an end to Arvis…”

“What? How do you mean, Father?”

“You must learn the sorrow of the common man, Seliph, Your truth is not the reality of all. Unless you know their pain, these long years of war will have been for naught…” Sigurd said. Before then disappearing, and immediately, Seliph panicked. 

“F-Father! Come back... Please!” Seliph shouted, tears pouring from his eyes. 

“Seliph... Take care, my son...watch over Julius too....” Deirdre said, she smiled. Then disappeared as well. 

“Oh... Mother...I will…” Seliph replied. Then he sighed,  _ ‘Was i wrong all this time?’  _ He asked himself.  _ ‘If I had let the anxiety of my blood untouched...would I have…?’ _

“...Oh Julius...why was I so foolish…? I’m so sorry…” He whispered to himself, finally allowing himself to cry. Before then, getting up, calming himself down, and heading back to Chalphy. 

  
  


* * *

“WHAT!?” Julia screamed at Manfroy, banging her hand against one of the castle walls. “YOU LET JULIUS GET AWAY!?” 

“Well...yes but….” Manfroy was cut off.

“I TOLD YOU. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING JULIUS TO ME. SO I COULD KILL HIM! DID YOU REALLY LET THE ONLY BEING THAT CAN PUT AN END TO MY REIN ROAM FREE?!” 

“Oh also...Lady Julia...your father has been killed.” Manfroy stated. 

“HOW IS  **_THAT_ ** SUPPOSED TO HELP ANYTHING!? MY FATHER WAS WEAK I KNEW THAT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN! BUT WITHOUT HIM I AM JUST A MERE PRINCESS, I CAN’T TAKE OVER JUGDRAL WITH JUST MYSELF!” Julia shouted. “GODS THE PEOPLE OF GRANNVALE HAVE BEEN ASKING ABOUT JULIUS. AND WORSE, THE SO-CALLED SCION OF LIGHT! THEY THINK HE’LL SAVE JUGDRAL!? HE HAS NO CHANCE AGAINST ME, THAT IS WHY I NEED JULIUS DEAD! CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! SELIPH CAN’T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT JULIUS AROUND!” 

“L-Lady Julia, I must remind you that the Book of Naga is sealed in Velthomer under my guard. There is no way they can defeat me. Do you really think they can harm you without it?”

Julia sighed angrily, before calming down. “Well...I suppose not. But I don’t want that Naga Spawn to roam around. Him being around...hurts me, it hurts my hand...have you forgotten that my Loptyr Mark is on my magic hand? The sooner he dies the better!” 

“Well...I have a better idea...you know how you can’t rule all of Jugdral without an emperor?”

“Yes…” She replied. “What are you thinking, Manfroy?” 

“Well, you see…” Manfroy trailed off, and went closer to Julia, Julia leaned closer to him, and he whispered. And upon hearing what Manfroy had to say, Julia smiled maniacally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This julia scene is...some forshadowing for next chapter. I bet y'all can figure it out.


	21. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yet intense chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy this! I've been hyping myself for this chapter for so long aaaaaaaaaaaa.

Having killed Emperor Arvis, Seliph’s army was now in Grannvale, and the next place they needed to go was House Edda. Admittedly, Ced was a bit hesitant being the next Duke for the said house, and Fee wasn’t planning on going with Ced to Edda. She told him she was going to Silesse with Arthur after the war. 

It was now late evening; everyone was pretty much in their sleeping quarters. Julius was outside in the city streets when he saw Tinni walking by. Tinni asked Julius if they both could talk before they both head off to bed. 

“H-Hey Julius…”

“Oh, Tinni, what is it you need?” 

“Could we talk...I’ve been kind of nervous about the war being so close to concluding.”

“Yes, of course, Tinni. Is this about Hilda?” 

She nodded weakly. “Mhm...I’m still nervous about fighting her…”

“Well, you succeeded the last time; I know you can still try to do so.” He smiled at her in hopes that would help her be motivated. 

“Yes, but...I’m also getting closer to Friege; since Silesse is going to Arthur, I’m going to become the Duchess of Friege. And...Friege has such a bad impact on me...and my family…”

“What about Ishtar or Ishtore? Shouldn’t they rule Friege?”Julius asked her.

“I...suppose they’re all candidates...but...I know Ishtore would rather not. And Ishtar, well...I don’t know if she would either.”

“It is true that the last time I saw her, she was...acting a little different from where we saw her back in Connaught.”

“How so…? I didn’t see her back in Miletos…”

“I suppose you could say she acted more loyal towards my sister…” Julius admitted. 

“I see…well, you’re going to be in Belhalla again...just like I am nearing Friege...are you sure you’re ready to face...her?” Tinni asked.

Julius hesitated. “I-I don’t want my sister to be in pain anymore…I just want her back, but I know it will not be the case, no matter what I do...” He admitted, on the verge of crying 

“Julius...it’s alright…” Tinni assured. 

“Yes, it’s fine. But I must defeat her...she’s no longer the sister I knew...and you must seek vengeance on Hilda as well,” Julius said. 

“Yes...although...maybe some help from Arthur would be nice...I don’t think I can defeat her on my own…” 

“You can, Tinni! I know you can. You’re brave…” Julius said, hugging Tinni tightly and whispering. “That’s why...I think I’ve fallen in love with you…” 

“Oh! Julius, you...you do…?” 

“I have been ever since...we danced at the festival months ago…” Julius admitted feeling his face burn up. 

“I-I this is so sudden...I don’t know what to say, but...I love you too!” She then hugged Julius back. 

“I apologize for the sudden confession, I admit...but...I felt the need to say it.” 

“Well...thank you, Julius.” She replied drowsily. 

“You look tired Tinni, do you want me to take you back?” 

Tinni nodded. “Yes...I’d like that.” 

Julius and Tinni walked back to her quarters. “Goodnight, Tinni.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“Goodnight Julius…” She replied. “I love you.”

Julius then kissed her cheek and then on the lips, “I love you too.” He said. And after a few moments, he left smiling widely. 

* * *

Leaving Tinni’s quarters and walking through the empty streets of Chalphy. He looked around the dark landscape and breathed in the fresh air. He decided to go for a walk before going to sleep himself. And he felt a peace, and he had hope Jugdral would be fully restored soon enough.

Suddenly, He saw a figure in front of him, looking closer, it was Manfroy. And he stumbled back upon seeing him, almost panicking as Manfroy attempted to grab Julius. 

“Prince Julius, it is so good to see you again!” Manfroy exclaimed, “You won’t get away this time, brat!” He laughed.

“Manfroy….” He muttered under his breath, the fear now replaced with utter fury. 

“I must take you to your sister now! She needs to see you again! Oh, she misses you so dearly!!” He chuckled.

“No!! I won’t let you take me away to that  **_monster_ ** !” Julius exclaimed. He was about to say something else when he was cut off by seeing a figure who teleported and who came out of it surprised him. It was Seliph. Quickly, Seliph ran in front of Julius and swiped Tyrfing at Manfroy multiple times, except failing in all of them. 

“LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!” Seliph yelled. “WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT HURT MY BROTHER!!”

“S-Seliph!? How did you know I was here?” Julius asked him. 

“I sensed you were in danger. So I had to rush to save you. I...had to use a rewarp spell but...I’m here to protect you.” 

“S-Seliph! Look out!!” Julius exclaimed, pointing at Manfroy, who was now behind Seliph. 

“Ahahah, Just as I expected! so there you are, O’ Scion of Light!” He smiled in satisfaction. “Brilliant! You will come with me! I will take  _ you _ to Princess Julia!” 

“No!! I  **_refuse!_ ** ” Seliph shouted. He turned around to Manfroy and continued to slash Tyrfing at Manfroy, still failing each time. 

When he finally managed to hit Manfroy, Manfroy grunted and said. “Gah, you little brat!!” Then, with Seliph’s other arm vulnerable, he was grabbed by the arm, which then exposed his mark of Loptyr. Tyrfing then dropped to the ground, and Manfroy picked it up, preventing Seliph from taking it back. 

“I see. So you  **_do_ ** bare the Dark God mark! Hmhmhmhmhm, that’ll work out nicely!” Manfroy laughed.

“Nngh- give me that!” Seliph demanded, trying to grab Tyrfing again.

“No no no! You’re not getting that!” Manfroy taunted. 

“What are you planning, Manfroy…?” Julius asked, glaring at him.

“You’ll see. Very soon.” Manfroy laughed.

“LET GO OF HIM!!” Julius exclaimed, angrily attempting to attack Manfroy. 

“You will need to try harder if you want to save your dear brother from me!”

Julius huffed in utter frustration then shouted. “SELIPH!!” 

“Get AWAY from me!” Seliph yelled, struggling to get away from Manfroy’s grasp. He attempted to use his other hand to have Manfroy let go of him. Only for Manfroy to restrain Seliph’s other hand. 

“Don’t even think about getting away!! You’re going to simply fail in doing so!” Manfroy said to Seliph. 

“Seliph!!” Julius yelled as he readied Nosferatu and casted a ball of light, attempting to throw it at Manfroy. “Don’t move, I’ll save you!!” 

“I think NOT!” Manfroy then casted dark magic on Julius; he didn’t have any time to dodge and got hit right in the chest.

“Gah!!” Julius screamed and fell to the ground, before stumbling to get back up, he looked around to find his tome again. Breathing a little to wear down the burning pain in his chest. Then picked it up once more, holding it close to him. 

“Julius… save yourself. Run!!” Seliph demanded. “I don’t want you to die!” 

“I can't, Seliph! I need to save you! I must!!” He exclaimed, weakened and trembling. 

“MANFROY, LET ME GO!”

“No, no, no, you’re the rightful heir to the Grannvalian throne! You MUST come with me!” 

“LET. ME. GO!” Seliph shouted before being cut off by Manfroy covering his mouth.

Julius grabbed nosferatu and ran toward Manfroy, quickly casting a spell in an attempt to attack him. “MANFROYYYYY!!” He shouted.

“Quiet, boy! He’s coming with me!!” Manfroy shouted, quickly casting a sleep spell on Seliph. 

“Ah...Julius... “ Seliph muttered, before falling asleep.

“SELIPH!!!!” Julius shrieked, attempting to cast a blow on Manfroy. He felt himself shake, he was terrified, Seliph was in danger. But how would he be able to save Seliph now? Manfroy restrained him, and even if he tried to attack Manfroy, Seliph might get hurt in the process. It was almost impossible to do anything now, after all, he was nothing more than a mere weakling compared to Manfroy. He couldn’t fight off Manfroy that night, he could only watch as his sister got turned into a mere vessel. And now when he could actually do something...he failed. Perhaps he never changed, he was nothing. 

With the strength he had left, he attacked Manfroy, but before Julius knew it. They were gone. 

Seliph was gone. Captured. 

Julius fell to his knees and started bawling. Seliph was gone.  _ Seliph was gone _ . He allowed Seliph to get  _ captured _ . He couldn’t stop Manfroy, he never could, Manfroy was too powerful for him. How was he going to tell everyone? How would Shannan and Oifey feel? Or Leif? Or Larcei? “Why why why WHY?” He shouted within his cries. 

“Julius! Is everything alright? I heard a lot of noise.” Shannan said, running toward Julius. 

“No...nothing is alright…” 

“Tell me, Julius. What is wrong?”

“I-it’s S-seliph...he…” Julius stopped, he didn’t want to tell him, it would hurt him just as much as it hurt himself. He kept crying his eyes out, everything hurt. 

“Seliph? Wh-What happened to him?”

“Seliph...he got...taken away...Manfroy ambushed me and...Seliph tried to protect me. But he got captured and…” Julius cut himself off. 

“Wh-What!? He….he…he’s” Shannan stuttered.

“I’m so sorry Shannan…I couldn't protect him.”   
  


“No, it’s not your fault...I just...if only I would’ve come earlier…” Almost instantly, Shannan couldn’t hold himself up and fell to the ground. “Why…? I was supposed to protect him...I was supposed to not let anything happen to him...I promised Lady Deirdre and Lord Sigurd...and yet...I couldn’t keep that promise...I’m such a failure...” 

Julius didn’t know what to say, he never saw Shannan like this. It wasn’t too long before Shannan actually started  _ crying _ . “I-I how will I tell Oifey and Larcei?” He asked. 

“I don’t know honestly...I-It sure will be hard...but I’m sure none of them will blame you…”

“I hope so…”

“We’ll save him Julius...no matter what it takes we will save him. We will kill manfroy and end this war.”

“Yes...I’ll make sure to save him from whatever Manfroy and Julia plan to do with him,” Julius muttered, then he sighed and thought. 

_ ‘Oh, Seliph...where could you have been taken too…?’ _  
  



	22. Death To The Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the darkside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter...it's kind of a big one...not going to spoil what happens (despite it being in the first scene). But...It's something I've planned from the beginning, but I don't ship them. at all. I just am doing this for plot reasons.

For what seemed like hours, Seliph couldn’t feel what was going on, like he was stuck inside his body, but he couldn't move at all. ‘ _ Is this what a sleep spell feels like?’  _ He wanted to ask himself. But there were other things to worry about, such as.  _ ‘Where am I? What happened? What’s going on right now?’  _

When Seliph finally woke up, all he could see was darkness. Almost as if his eyes weren’t even open. Gods, he felt groggy; his mind almost couldn’t function. He blinked his eyes a few times, both adjusting his eyes and trying to wear off the last of the effects of a sleep staff. 

A sleep staff? Yes, that was right; he was put to sleep by one of Manfroy’s spells. 

Once he finally realized what happened. He looked around the dark room, unable to figure out where exactly he was taken to. Then, he felt his blood rush to his head, he couldn’t lift his head, and if he tried, he might end up passing out. Breathing heavily, he tried to move his hands in an attempt to lift his head up at least a little. However, there was a problem, his hands were tied, and as he was breathing, he noticed his mouth was covered by a cloth that was tied around his head. 

Soon enough, he saw the light from behind the door, or rather, he looked to be in a dungeon of sorts. He looked over at the light that shone and heard the voices of Julia and Manfroy. 

“So you got the boy?” Julia asked Manfroy demandingly.

“Yes, I succeeded in kidnapping him. He is behind this door,” Manfroy replied.

“Well, you finally managed to do  _ something _ right. I really hope this will be useful.”

Then, Seliph heard the door unlock, and soon enough, the door opened. The light from the outside of the cell almost blinded his eyes. Blinking again to see what was happening, he saw Julia and Manfroy. He sat there, unable to move; finally being able to see the two, he felt his heart race, but he did his best not to panic. 

“So this is the Scion of Light in all his glory, hm?” Julia asked, looking directly at Seliph, an evil grin shown upon her face.

“Yes, Lady Julia! Though he is not as impressive as people say he is. Protecting those he cares about only puts himself in danger.” Manfroy laughed.

Julia walked closer to Seliph, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at her. She giggled evilly. “My my, how vulnerable you are.” 

Seliph said nothing. 

“You are so quiet! Come on, speak to your Princess!” Manfroy said. He forcefully removed the cloth from Seliph’s mouth, which caused Seliph to wince at the pain. 

“...What are you doing…?” Seliph asked Julia, breathing heavily. 

“I had a plan to use you. But I had to capture you to execute this. Julius was merely a part of the plan! I needed him to be in danger to take you away.” Manfroy said. “But, I’ll let my lady explain it.”

Julia giggled. “Well, without a King, I simply cannot follow through with my plan. My father is dead, so I cannot continue with the destruction of Jugdral without his name being my excuse. The people of Grannvale are _so_ annoying. They kept asking about your whereabouts when my brother disappeared from my grasp when I’m **_right there_** to rule! So I need someone to marry. To make the people shut up-” She paused, letting go of Seliph and standing upright, just trying to rile Seliph up, she continued. “Since you are an heir of Empress Deirdre, my mother, and you share my blood. To keep the Loptyr Bloodline intact, I want you to be my spouse!” 

“I don’t want that!!” Seliph shouted. “My heart is set on someone else, and why would I marry you? You’re my sister!”   
  


Julia shrugged. “Hm. That didn’t stop my father from falling in love with your mother! I will do anything to keep the Loptyr lineage alive!” 

Seliph shook his head violently. “I won’t allow you to do that to me!!” 

“Who said you’d have the power to stop me?” Julia asked him sarcastically. Before she then scoffed. “You can’t stop me! Because soon enough, you’ll do anything to please me! As your wife!” 

“NO!!!” Seliph growled. He was trying to free his hands from the ropes. 

“Still resistant, are you? Hm! No matter!” She exclaimed, then, snapping her fingers and looking at Manfroy, she told him. “Manfroy! Take him away to Velthomer! Do whatever you can in your power to convince him to marry me!” 

Manfroy chuckled. “As you wish, Lady Julia.” 

Before Seliph could say anything else, he was teleported away. 

* * *

Morning came for the army. But it was not a good morning; Larcei spent most of it running around the castle searching for Seliph. It woke everybody up. She told everyone that Seliph was nowhere to be found; she was panicking.

“Wh-where is he!?” Larcei asked Oifey, who was also searching for Seliph’s whereabouts.

“I have searched everywhere, as well...I couldn’t find him.” Oifey replied. 

Eyes darting around the room, she saw Julius, and quickly, she dashed toward him. “You were awake last night, right? What happened to Seliph!? Where is he!?”

“I was...he got captured...I-I couldn’t save him, he…” Julius cut himself off, he couldn’t bear telling her more, but it seemed to be enough.

“WHAT!? HE’S-HE’S  **_GONE?_ ** ” Larcei exclaimed, trembling upon now hearing the news.

Julius nodded glumly. “Yes, he’s…”

“I-I...what happened? Why is he gone? I need to find him...I…”

“Manfroy was trying to take me away, and Seliph warped in to save me...but it ended up...getting himself captured...oh, Naga…”

“I-I’m going to find him! Do you have any idea of where he could’ve gone to?”

Julius shook his head. “Sadly, no. But...perhaps somewhere where Manfroy and Julia are…” 

“Well, I need to save him! He might die if we don’t hurry!” Larcei exclaimed. 

“Larcei, don’t be too reckless, or you will get yourself killed!” Oifey suddenly said.

“B-But-”

“Shannan told me what happened...I am deeply hurt by the news as well...I promised Lord Sigurd I would protect Seliph at all costs...but...we need to act carefully, we don’t want to be reckless and get killed in the process...how would Seliph feel?” Oifey sighed. “We’ll find him, at least... I hope.” 

Suddenly, Faval ran toward them and exclaimed. “Emergency!! Edda’s forces are heading towards us, and there is a good amount of bishops equipped with Sleep Staves!!” 

Julius jumped upon hearing this and said. “Wh-what? Well damn. Uhhh, everyone, let’s get going! I’m in charge!” Julius hesitantly called. 

* * *

Stepping outside, the first thing Julius noticed was the Loptyr bishops on the cliffs. They had silence staves from the look of it. Quickly, he grabbed his Bolganone tome and took down two of them at once before rapidly looking over toward Edda and seeing a big group of priests, mages, and clerics all spread out into a wall. 

Quickly moving toward the Wall of Edda, Julius took down two or three of them to get to the castle’s outside edge. Then Arthur and Fee took care of the Priests with Sleep Staves. Simultaneously, both Lester and Faval took care of the meteor and bolting mages before they could even attack.

  
  


Stepping into the city of Edda, Julius looked around the many churches and Saint Bragi worshipers. He was astonished, less so the city’s size and more so the destruction that was upon it. 

“It seems like Edda has been finally conquered,” Julius remarked. 

“Yes...I hope father is glad to have his homeland finally free…” Ced replied. 

“Ah, yes...I was told he died during the Battle of Belhalla....” 

Ced nodded. “Yes...he passed away for Lord Sigurd’s cause. It was inevitable, from what others have told me. I wish I were to have met my father…” 

“Hey, Ced...are you glad to be in Edda finally?” 

“I am. I always wished to know what my father’s homeland was like...it seems like it needs some work...but...I hope I can be a good influence on Edda.” Ced sighed. 

“I’m sure you will, Ced! You are a capable man. Edda will be perfectly well in your hands!” 

Ced smiled at him. “I’m sure I can.” 

“So, I assume Fee isn’t going to take care of Edda with you?” Julius asked. 

“Sadly not, she told me she was heading back to Silesse with...Arthur, if I recall. She seems to be happy with him.”

“I know she is! And I know she believes in you too!!” 

* * *

Now that Edda had been seized, the next house they had to go to was House Dozel, where Johalvier was from. Or at least, the heir to. The Dozel axe knights were pursuing them from both sides, and everyone needed to be ready as soon as possible.

Doing his best to be a leader and splitting the groups in two, Julius helped take down a few before running to Dozel. He relied on everyone else to defend Chalphy and Edda from Dozel’s forces. After all the enemies were defeated, Julius took the lead to retake Dozel itself, succeeding thanks to Shannan defeating both Brian and the Dark Bishop, defending the castle. Johalvier was concerned about the future of Dozel now that he was the only member of the royal family who was left, or so he thought after Ulster and Larcei revealed themselves to bear the blood of Neir. After they took a little break in the city of Dozel, Julius and the others made their way to Friege. Arthur and Tinni were anticipating the defeat of Hilda.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...yeah...you might be like "wtf why are you doing Seliph/Julia?" Well...this is for political reasons in the world of Jugdral. It's explained in the scene. But I need to say I don't ship Seliph/Julia AT ALL. I utterly despise it. But I did this because I feel like this would make sense given Seliph having Loptyr blood too. Also, Seliph disagrees with this...so idk...this is for plot reasons. If you want to drop this fic because of it, I understand.


	23. Finale Part 1: Ready As I’ll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll save my home and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO we’re finally at part 1 of the 2 part finale!!! I hope you enjoy!

The army now had to head towards Friege, where Arthur and Tinni were almost ecstatic to finally take down Hilda and avenge Tailtiu. As they were nearing Friege, Jungby’s forces showed up, led by Scorpio, who was Lester and Faval’s cousin. Julius told them to take care of those forces while everyone else continued to head toward Friege. 

Once everyone finally reached Friege, they were met with Hilda, who was leading a ton of Barons. “Ohohohoho! You're Tailtiu's other brat, aren't you? Am I to presume you've come to seek my head for your mommy's pathetic demise?” Hilda laughed.

Arthur simply shrugged. “Oh, yeah. I figured that Tinni shouldn't dirty her hands this time around…” 

“Oh, did you now? In that case, I'll drag you straight to hell with me!” 

“Not if I do so first!!!” Arthur shouted. Before casting a blow with Forseti. Hitting Hilda a few times successfully, but none were lethal enough. 

“Ugh...you little brat…” Hilda growled before then using her Bolganone tome again, lava spewed out from the ground, and Arthur ended up getting hit just barely. He hunched down in pain. 

“ARTHUR!!” Tinni shouted, before then rewarping in front of Hilda with a Rewarp staff and casting the final blow on Hilda with the power of Tornado. Hilda fell to the ground. 

“Gaah! This is a travesty... Ishtar... Avenge me... You must avenge me…” Hilda coughed. Before then, she lay dead on the ground. 

“Ish...tar?” Tinni questioned. “You mean she’s headed for us…?” 

“It seems so,” Arthur replied, closing his Forseti book, grunting at the pain in his left arm. 

“A-Are, you okay, brother?” Tinni asked him, looking over at his singed arm. 

Arthur nodded. “I-I’ll be okay. It’s just a little burn.” 

“W-well...alright…” 

“So it seems mother is dead.” A voice suddenly stated. 

Arthur and Tinni both turned to look at who was talking. “Ishtore!!” They both shouted in unison.

“Arthur, Tinni! It’s been a while. Are you two faring alright?” 

Tinni nodded. “We’re fine! But...Ishtar is going to be heading toward us soon!” 

“...I assumed she would wish to fight…” Ishtore replied. 

“It...seems like it may be the case,” Julius replied, then, looking at the distance, he saw forces heading toward them.

“B-But...when we saw her back in Connaught...why does she want to fight us now?”

“Despite this, she’s been working behind the scenes for a while, saving children from mother’s grasp,” Ishtore said. “Like myself, she is against the Empire.” 

“B-but why did she-” Julius sputtered. “She took me down back in Miletos I-I don’t understand!” 

“I am uncertain…” Ishtore responded. 

Just then, they were met with a pegasus knight that was about to attack them. Luckily, Faval took her down with his bow. 

“Belhalla’s forces are incoming!!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Everyone!! Protect House Friege! I need to talk to Ishtar!” Julius exclaimed. 

“Allow me to go with you,” Ishtore replied. “She might listen to me!” 

Julius nodded, then Ishtore, Julius, Arthur, and Tinni all fought through enemies until Ishtar was in sight.

“Ishtar!!!!” Tinni shouted at the top of her lungs. 

“Tinni…”

“Ishtar, please! Stop this! You've been nothing but kind to me all my life... I know you want no part of this battle!”

“...I may be in the wrong, but I could never turn back now. Forgive me, Tinni... Please…” Ishtar said, a sad look was shown in her deep violet eyes. 

“ISHTAR!” Ishtore exclaimed. 

Immediately, Ishtar stopped the power from her tome. “I-Ishtore? You’re alive? M-mother told me you were dead!” 

“I ran away once the Liberation Army took hold of Melgen and Alster. I had assumed that you and mother would think I died.” 

“Well, I’m glad you are alive...what have you been doing all this time?”

“I’ve been hidden from the Empire with Liza, after betraying father...I just had to….I only returned here because I heard the Liberation army was making its way to Friege, and I knew mother would meet her end soon.” 

“I see...I...don’t know what to think…” Ishtar said. 

“So Ishtar, please, don’t fight us, it’s not worth your time!” Ishtore exclaimed. 

“I-Ishtore I-” Ishtar stuttered. “Y-you’re right...I was...foolish. I didn’t want to let down Lady Julia, but...all that’s left of her is...gone...I thought I could save her. But...it seems like it’s too late for that.” 

“Ishtar...I’m glad you made the right decision…” Julius said. “I know all you wanted was to hold on to hope that my sister was still there, even for my sake. But...that’s not her...that’s Loptyr. It’s impossible to bring her back...” 

“Forgive me for everything, Julius…” Ishtar replied glumly. 

“Ishtar...I’m so glad you’re okay.” Tinni said. Hugging her. 

“Good to see you again, Tinni. I’m so sorry to have disappointed you...I’ve always seen you as my little sister. From now on, I will always be there for you!”

“Thank you Ishtar...you too Ishtore...you were the ones who were always so kind to me...I’m glad to see you two still alive.” Tinni smiled at them. 

Then, Ishtore hugged both Tinni and Ishtore. After so long, the Friege family is at peace. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Now that most of Belhalla’s forces were dealt with, there was one thing left to do before taking down Princess Julia once and for all. To head to Velthomer to save Seliph. Julius had prepared himself for the worst. It was going to be dangerous, trying to rescue him. Once his tomes and staves were restored, he was now ready to go. Quickly heading toward Oifey and Shannan, he told them.

“I’m headed off to Velthomer. I must save my Lord Brother.” Julius said. “I’ll head back as soon as I can!” 

“Lord Julius! Don’t tell me you are planning to go there alone? It’s going to be perilous!” Oifey said.

“I am. I’m the one who should save him. I let him get captured, so it’s my job to rescue him.” Julius replied. 

“I won’t allow you to go alone! What if you get put to sleep? Nobody will be there to help you, and you will end up killed! Let us go with you.” Shannan exclaimed.

“Staff users are usually immune to sleep staves. It’s the silence staves that are a problem.” Julius stated. 

“Same thing, you will be in danger if that happens!”

Julius huffed. “I am unsure whether or not there will be silence or sleep staves. Well...I suppose it’d be nice to have others around just in case.” 

“If you’re going, then so am I!!” Larcei suddenly exclaimed. “What if Seliph ends up dying before you even get to him? Or worse...you die!” 

“I-I...thank you, everyone, I know Seliph will be happy to see all of us safe when we rescue him.”

“Well, let’s not keep him waiting! Let’s go!” Larcei exclaimed.

“Just be careful out there, all of you,” Shannan advised. 

“Well then, let us make haste!” Oifey said. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“This cannot be…" Julia said, putting her hand on her face upon seeing that Ishtar had sided with the Army. “Manfroy! The liberation army is heading for us. Where is Seliph now?”

“He’s currently locked up in Velthomer.”

“Did you manage to convince him?” 

“You could say that. Come! Let me show you in Velthomer.” Manfroy said before warping to Velthoemr.

“You better have made no mistakes!” Julia exclaimed, before then she warped herself to Velthomer. 

Upon them both arriving in Velthomer, Manfroy showed Seliph to Julia. He was under some sort of spell. “I used one of my spells to take away his mind. He’s yours for the taking; he’ll do anything you or I tell him to.”

“Ah, so...It looks like you succeeded, Manfroy.” Julia smiled wickedly, walking around Seliph’s almost frozen body. “You did well.” 

“All in your name, Lady Julia,” Manfroy replied. 

“Keep him here. And whatever you do, DON’T send him off into battle. He may end up dying if we do that.” Julia said. 

"I understand, Lady Julia. I promise nothing will happen to him."

“Good. Now, I’m off to Belhalla!! Don’t let me down, Manfroy!” She said before warping away. 

* * *

At last, the four reached Velthomer’s entrance, having killed the Loptyr bishops next to it, all they needed to do was storm Velthomer. When they finally rushed through Velthomer’s forces, they saw Manfroy, sitting on the throne.

“You fools! How dare you... All my life, I've toiled for this moment... I'll show you no mercy!” Manfroy cackled. Before launching an attack on Larcei, who quickly dodged. 

“ **Where. Is. Seliph!?** ” Larcei exclaimed, running toward Manfroy and slashing her sword at him a few times. 

“He’s locked away! You won’t see him again, now or ever!!” Manfroy taunted. 

**“AAAAAAGHH!! THAT’S NOT TRUE!!** ” Larcei shouted in anguish. Slashing her sword at Manfroy once more and with the help of Astra, she weakened Manfroy. 

“Larcei be careful!!” Shannan shouted. 

**“HE NEEDS TO DIE!!** ” Larcei shouted at Shannan. 

“Agh...F-Fools!! You won’t defeat me!” Manfroy shouted, weakened from the attacks. Eyeing one of the Bishops, he told them. “Bring him here!!! Bring the boy here!!” 

“B-but Archbishop, we were under strict orders not to-” 

“I DON’T CARE!! BRING HIM!! USE THE RESCUE STAFF I GAVE YOU!” Manfroy yelled at the bishop.

“Y-yes, Lord Manfroy.” They stuttered before grabbing the rescue staff.

The rescue staff started to glow, and soon enough, a small light appeared from the center of the throne room. Soon enough, the light faded, and who appeared was Seliph, who looked...very different...to say the least. There was not enough time to get a good look at him, as he proceeded to eye Julius and attack him with Tyrfing. 

Quickly, Julius stumbled back, avoiding the blow from Seliph. Terrified of what happened to him, he stuttered. “S-Seliph!?” 

“Oh, gods...he’s…” Shannan said.

“Everyone! Stay away from him!” Oifey called.

“Enemies of Loptyr...you will die now!” Seliph said before swiftly attacking Larcei.

“Seliph!? What happened to you!?” Larcei panicked, quickly taking out her sword to protect herself. 

“Hm? Wh-What is this feeling…"

Seliph continued to attack Larcei; fortunately, she was skilled enough to block his attack, but she didn’t attack him back. She wouldn’t ever do that. 

“Heh. I remember when we used to spar like this back in Tirnanog. You were never able to beat me…all of that stopped ever since…" Larcei said melancholically. Then got cut off by Seliph shouting as he swiped his sword against her, making her fall to the ground.

“Ngh! My head!" Seliph grunted, looking to be in utter pain. 

While being left vulnerable, Larcei quickly got off the ground and grabbed Seliph’s hands, causing Tyrfing to drop to the floor. “Seliph!!! Stop this!!” She shouted, tears gushing from her eyes.

"It seems as though he’s under some sort of spell, it has to be Manfroy’s doing!” Oifey said. 

"Well, it seems the memories are weakening him. Or at least something is happening.” Shannan stated. “We need someone to kill Manfroy!” 

"I will do it!!” Julius exclaimed. “I must!” 

“Well then go!! Before Seliph starts heading after you!” Shannan then exclaimed. 

“Y-Yes of course!!” Julius replied, before running toward Manfroy.

Looking over at Seliph’s current state, and then looking at Manfroy, Julius knew what he had to do. Manfroy needed to be dealt with, and this was the perfect opportunity to finally get revenge on him. 

“So...you did take control of Seliph…” Julius growled.

“So I did. And so long as I live, my puppet he shall remain! Hee hee hee! He's every bit as helpless before my magic as his mother was…” Manfroy laughed. 

“Because of you, my family was torn apart. Because of you, you turned Julia into that...THING...everything that’s happened was because of YOU Manfroy!!” 

Manfroy did nothing but laugh. As Julius’s heart only filled up with hatred.

“Julius! Kill him already!!” Larcei quickly exclaimed. 

Taking a breath and looking at Manfroy Julius said. “Manfroy, you... Father's grief... Mother's despair...Julia’s pain and suffering and now Seliph’s... If not for you and your foul ambitions, none of this would have ever happened!! Damn you, Manfroy! I cannot allow you to win... I will not... You'll NEVER know mercy for your crimes!!!  **BURN. IN. HELL!!!** ” Julius shouted, with anger and vengeance fueling his body, he took out his Bolganone tome and recited the incantation. Then, the hole appeared as the lava then spewed out of the hole. If not for the fact they were inside the castle, everything would have been burning. 

With the power of his Fjalar blood, he felt his power grow stronger. He hit Manfroy with all of his might, he didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. He felt his body shake violently as he attacked Manfroy. Then once the flames died down Manfroy fell. 

“...Julia….the world...is in your hands…” Those were Manfroy’s last words. And then, his body vanished. 

Finally calming down, Julius took a moment to breathe, so much of his energy was wasted on defeating Manfroy. Closing his eyes and falling to his knees, he whispered. “Manfroy...good riddance…” 

Looking over at the others, he saw that Seliph was still under the spell. Quickly running toward everyone he shouted.

“Seliph!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Julius gets the book of naga


	24. Finale Part 2: Call of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the oath has come for ending the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale time. Its...kinda short but...it works! Hope you enjoy!! Also kinda made Loptyr go by she/her only because I didn't wanna confuse people so uh, guess loptyr is a girl now /s

Quickly running over to Seliph, Julius panicked. “Seliph! Wake up... Please!” He exclaimed as he took Seliph’s hands, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. “I-I don’t want to lose you!” 

“Mmm.” Seliph groaned as his eyes turned from red to a lovely soft blue they once were. Then, blinking a little, he looked over and saw Julius. “...Nnh...J-Julius?! I...w-why am I here? Wh-what happened?” 

“Seliph!! You’re okay! Manfroy's dark arts did the trick. He put you under a spell!” Julius exclaimed, tears finally starting to fall.

“Manfroy...He...Oh, that's right... He took me away...when trying to protect you...” Seliph replied, still in a daze. 

“He’s gone now; he won’t hurt you or anyone ever again! Oh, thank goodness you're safe…” Julius said before hugging his brother. Tears were pouring down his face. “I’m so glad you’re back to normal…” 

Seliph looked at Julius and gave him a sad smile. “Brother, I-”

“It's fine, Seliph. I'm sorry... I am so sorry. I failed to protect you…” 

Just then, Larcei cut Julius off as she hugged Seliph too. “S-Seliph...I was so worried...I thought I would lose you forever. I’m so glad you are safe.” she cried.

“L-Larcei!! Oh, my love I...I’m so sorry I terrified you…” Seliph replied to her, now crying. 

“That doesn’t matter now...what matters is that you are safe!” Larcei smiled with tears in her eyes. 

“Seliph, you’re alright...oh, if only I could’ve protected you…” Shannan told him.

  
“Shannan...it wasn’t your fault...there wasn’t anything you could do about it…” Seliph replied, trying not to let himself start bawling. 

“Sire, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you at your worst,” Oifey remarked.

“Oifey...don’t worry...I’m still alive...at least…” Seliph smiled slightly. “But...Julia...she’s still alive and well…We must go after her, we must defeat her before all of Jugdral is lost…” 

“Yes, I believe we should. But...before we all head off...I must do something. Something I should’ve done so long ago. I know why I've survived for all these years. I know my fate... I'm fated to fight and as the heir to Deirdre, I bear the blood of Naga.” Julius said. Taking out Deirdre’s circlet. “My mother’s circlet...it will unlock the case where the Book of Naga is stored in the castle’s treasury.” 

“Oh, Deirdre…” Shannan said simply. 

“I’ll return shortly,” Julius told everyone. 

Swiftly heading to Velthomer’s treasury, Julius saw the case where Naga was locked away for years. Sighing, he took off the circlet and put it in the lock. It clicked, and the case opened. And it revealed none other than the Naga tome. 

Slowly taking out the tome from the case, he held it close to him. He felt a warm presence surge through his entire body. “Wow, I... Oh! How strange... It feels so warm. Oh, mother…” He stayed there for a few long moments, then afterward, he quickly ran out of the treasury. 

“I finally have it, the power that will help us defeat Loptyr once and for all!” Julius said. “We’re ready to head off to Belhalla. With this tome, nobody will stop me.” 

* * *

The four went towards Friege, where the rest of the army was waiting for their return. As they approached the castle, they saw multiple Dracoknights approach. Altena led them. Once they arrived at Friege, the Dracoknights had already landed. They went to see what was happening and then they saw Diarmuid, he looked to be furious and shouting. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DARE YOU JOIN THIS ARMY AFTER...AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO NANNA!” Diarmuid shouted with utter fury.

  
Arion remained silent. He ordered his troops to stay calm.

“Arion…” Altena said.

“I knew this was going to happen, Altena. Don’t worry about me.” Arion replied. 

“I-I understand…"

“You senseless monster! You just murdered Nanna like that!” Leif shouted. 

“DO YOU THINK WE WILL FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT?!”

“I-I never said that!!!” Arion exclaimed. “If you want, after this, I can just leave!!” 

“THAT WON’T UNDO WHAT YOU DID TO HER!” 

“I know what I did...I was never looking for your forgiveness. We were enemies; it was bound to happen.”   
  


“What you did to Nanna is unforgivable. I will kill you,” Ares growled. “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

“ I would like to see you try!” Arion replied. Then, Ares took out Mystletainn and was about to attack Arion. 

"Ares! Please, no!" Altena shouted.

Seeing this, Seliph shouted, “Stop! I know Arion did something unforgivable...but now it's not the time. We are this close to finishing this war! Any support we can get is appreciated!"

"W-Wait. Lord Seliph?! You are safe!" Diarmuid turned to see Seliph and said.

"Seliph! I knew you could make it! I'm so glad you are safe!" Leif exclaimed. 

"Good to see you all again! Although, I must say it's a surprise to have Arion here with us…"

"Seliph...we meet again," Arion said.

"Arion...I appreciate you wanting to help us. But…"

"I know...I know...but for now, I’m under your command Lord Seliph. I'll do what is necessary to help overthrow the Empire!" Arion exclaimed.

"We are counting on you, Arion."

"We must go to Belhalla as soon as we can! Julia is awaiting us. Let's go, everyone! The war is almost at its end!!" Julius exclaimed

* * *

The Deadlords were  _ definitely  _ the most formidable enemies the army had ever faced. They were strong, robust, and extremely challenging to take down. Even people like Larcei or Faval had a lot of trouble taking them down without themselves getting hurt. 

It took a good while, but when the Deadlords were taken care of. Most of the army was fatigued. However, they were willing to help out. Then, when the Liberation Army finally went inside the Castle of Belhalla. And when they did, they saw Julia, who was sitting on the throne so  _ maniacally _ . 

“S-Seliph!? How did you- GRAAAAGH MANFROY I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND HIM OFF!!” Julia - or rather, Loptyr - shouted. 

“Manfroy is gone...all that is left is you, Loptyr,” Julius said—staring directly at her. “You took away my sister’s life...and now she’s gone. But I know, in my heart, she’s still there with me.”

“J-JULIUS? YOU TOO? YOU-YOU HAVE THE NAGA TOME!? MANFROYYYY...I- AGHHHHHHHH.” Loptyr shrieked in pain. Then looked at her hand, the mark, it was reacting. “AGHHH. DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU WEAKLINGS MYSELF? WELL THEN, SO BE IT!” Then, reciting an incantation, she opened her tome, and a blast of dark magic appeared. 

“Everyone!! Stay back! Seliph and I will deal with Loptyr!” Julius exclaimed, turning toward everyone. Once everyone ran out of the castle, Julius opened Naga for the first time, and he felt the familiar warmth again. Then, he recited.  _ “Oh holy Naga, perish this demon from this world, let Jugdral be at peace.”  _ After that, an intense beam of light came out of the tome, the dragon, Naga. 

Releasing the blinding light at Loptyr, she cried out. “AGHHH THE PAIN!! YOU...YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE NAGA SPAWN!!” Then, with a loud shriek, she casted a few blasts of her Loptous tome at Julius. While Julius got hit a few times, the power of Naga shielded him. 

Julius said nothing, only continued to cast the holy light magic on Loptyr. 

“HAHAHA! DON’T THINK I CAN DIE SO EASILY FROM YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE POWERFUL- AGHHH!” Loptyr shrieked in agony again; the pain from Julia’s Loptyr Brand was hurting Loptyr, almost like it was weakening her magical power. No, it  _ was  _ cutting down Loptyr’s power. 

With a loud cry and Tyrfing tightly in hand, Seliph stormed toward Loptyr, attacking her a few times, before finally, she fell to her knees. Then, looking down at her, Seliph said. “Your life of ruining the people of Jugdral...is over.” Gripping the hilt of Tyrfing, Seliph stabbed her in the heart. While normally that wouldn’t do much to her, she was already weakened, so the blow managed to be lethal. 

A minute passed, the ground started to shake as Loptyr shrieked. “RAAAAAAAGH...CURSE YOU...SELIPH...JULIUS...SO LONG AS AVARICE LURKS STILL IN THE HEARTS OF MEN... I WILL RETURN... COUNT ON IT... THE HEARTS OF... GAAAAHHhhh…” Then, after a long moment, the ground shook more, and the spirit of Loptyr left Julia and disappeared. Which caused Julia’s remains to fall to the floor. 

“...Is it…? Is it over…?” Seliph questioned. 

“Yes...Loptyr is now gone…” Julius replied before he walked toward Julia’s corpse and knelt. “Julia...my sister...you will be happy now…” He then whispered. Closing his eyes and praying. 

At long last, Loptyr was defeated.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO the final chapter is complete!! Now the next chapters are the epilogue and endings! With maybe a special thanks too! Thank you all for reading this so far, hope you'll enjoy the last two chapters of Never Be Enough!


	25. (Epilogue) We Stand Shoulder To Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that you say “I’m not scared”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO WE'RE AT THE EPILOGUE. Hope you enjoy!!

The news of Loptyr’s defeat spread quickly through Jugdral. Finally, Jugdral could breathe easy, knowing that Loptyr was gone forever. Everyone in the army scattered around to get ready to head off to their respective kingdoms. Seliph, Julius, and Larcei were inside Belhalla castle, awaiting to bid farewell to their fellow comrades.

“Congratulations Seliph you did it!” Lewyn suddenly exclaimed. Walking over toward Seliph.

“Oh hi, Lewyn!! Where were you all this time?” Seliph asked.

“I was just around. Nothing too interesting.” Lewyn replied simply. 

“Okay. Anyway, thank you, Lewyn, but our victory means precious little while our world still lies in ruins. Where do we begin from there?”

“There’s only one way to rebuild all the sacred lands. Everyone needs to come together and share the work among you. And for that, you’ll need a good leader. The crusaders’ heirs will be returning home to assume their rightful thrones. And with the proper leadership, they can pool their strengths again to build a new world, one where all can live in happiness.”

“A new world, you say…”

“Yeah, Seliph.. A new world. And your role is the most crucial of all. You’ll remain here in Belhalla, and you’ll guide the rise of this new world as the King of Grannvale.”

“Hold on. I'm to be the king?! I-I'm not ready...and what about my Loptyr blood?"

“Mhm. After all that’s happened, it all boils down to you. From the very beginning, you were going to be king.”

“Oh…I guess there is no other way...I...I understand, Lewyn. So long as I have the power, I’ll do all I can.”

“Now, Julius. What do you say?” Lewyn asked Julius, turning to him.

“Well...since my Lord Brother will be the ruler of Belhalla...and Diarmuid will go to Velthomer. I suppose I will go to Friege...with Tinni.” He replied. 

He looked to Larcei, “Now, Queen Larcei, will you do all you can to aid my lord Brother?” 

“Yes! And gladly so!” Larcei exclaimed, taking Seliph’s hand, “I’ll do whatever I can to make my looovely Royal Blue happy!” 

“Larceiiii I told you not to call me that in public!” Seliph replied, covering his face with his other hand.

  
  


Larcei giggled. “Ahahah sorry hun. But, I will make my dear Lord Seliph happy!” 

“Thank you Larcei!” Julius exclaimed. 

“Well, then! Looks like everyone is making their way here from the front lines. Seliph, this’ll be your first task as king. I’m sure they’d all love some words of thanks.” Lewyn then said. Looking out at the entrance. 

The first one to enter, was none other than Shannan.    
  


“Well, that’s it. I’m going home, Seliph. I’ve left the Isaachian people to wait long enough.” Shannan said.

“I doubt I could ever thank you enough for all you’ve done for me, Shannan. All my life, you’ve been here to protect me at every turn. I owe you so dearly.” Seliph replied

“Your father, Lord Sigurd, was always there for me when I was a child, as was Lady Deirdre. But when we lost Lady Deirdre, I couldn’t do a thing to stop it… I failed Lord Sigurd. Even now, I’ll never forget that day.... You don’t owe me a thing, Seliph. Not when I’ve caused you so much pain…I feel ashamed and I deeply apologize for letting you get captured.”

“No, Shannan, It was all my fault. You have nothing to apologize for. I thank you for taking care of me and the others. Also the contributions you made to end the war, If it weren’t for you and the people of Isaach, I wouldn’t be here today. To me, Isaach will always be home. Nothing will ever change that!”

“I’m sure everyone back in Isaach will be heartened to hear such kind words!”

“And...What about Oifey?” Seliph asked, 

“Oifey...well...he won’t be going with me, He has other plans. But, I promised we would see each other when things went back to normal. Do not worry Seliph. I love him very much, and I care a lot about him. We raised you and the other kids back in Tirnanog together. We knew this was going to happen eventually. So everything will be well.” 

“Plans? Well now I’m curious. Well, I’m glad...thank you for everything Shannan. I’ve always thought of you as a brother. I pray we never forget that bond.”

“My blade will always be yours, King Seliph. I’ll never forget that so long as I live.”

“Shannan!! Thanks so much...for everything you’ve done for us! Please...take care of Isaach, oh, my mother would be so proud of you.” 

Shannan laughed, “Oh, Larcei, I hope Seliph can protect you from harm!” 

“Wh-What?! I can protect myself! I bet he will be the one who needs my protection! We went through an entire war together and you still treat me like a child?!” Larcei exclaimed. 

“I’m kidding, Larcei, I’m kidding!” Shannan said. “You’ve grown strong, as well as Ulster! I’m proud of you too, and I’m sure Ayra would be proud of you as well!” 

“I-I...Shannan!” 

“I’ll see you around Larcei, come visit me whenever the time comes!” Shannan waved, before departing. 

* * *

“Prince Leif!” Seliph exclaimed as Leif entered the castle. 

“Ah, Prince-er uh King Seliph! I couldn’t possibly thank you enough for everything. I’ll be departing for Leonster shortly. The Thracian peninsula has suffered from the war long enough, and it’s high time that we rebuilt. I know my sister, Altena, wishes dearly for a restored Thracia as well.”

“Indeed. This war has lain waste upon Thracia, and I cannot imagine the burden laid upon you, the king-to-be of a united peninsula… I pray that you give it your best, no matter what happens.”

“For the time being, I will be king, however, I think Arion deserves the title of King...despite...oh, Nanna...” 

“Ah...Nanna...I’m sorry about her…” Seliph admitted.

“It’s alright...regardless, when the time comes, Arion will take my place. It’s the least I can do!” Leif replied.

“I understand, I hope we get to reunite one day, my cousin. Long ago, our fathers Sigurd and Quan were bound by the closest of friendships, sharing their deaths as they did their lives. Prince Leif, I’d love nothing more than for us to follow their example and remain lifelong friends.”

“Leif… You’re off soon, aren’t you?” Sara walked toward Leif.

“Do you want to accompany me, Sara?” Leif asked.

“Yes. I want to be with you…” Sara softly smiled. “Do you...really want me to come?” 

Leif smiled. “But of course!” 

“Oh Leif...how I’ve dreamed of this day...since I met you in the dark forest, I wished to be by your side forever…” 

“Well, that day has finally come. Let us go, my Lady Sara.” 

Leif and Sara left, then, Altena entered. 

“So you’re destined for Thracia as well, Princess Altena…?” 

Altena nodded. “I am, sir. I’ve got to help the new king in his quest to give rise to a unified Thracia… At the very least, I ought to atone for the legacy of my adopted father… Travant.” 

“What of Arion? Isn’t he with you?” 

Altena shook her head. “No, he left just a moment ago.” 

“Will he come back to help you?” 

“I… I don’t believe that could happen for the time being, sir Seliph. But perhaps someday, he’ll feel the time is right…and become the King of New Thracia.”

Altena dashed to find her wyvern, and as she left. Finn came in. 

“I shall be bound for home as well, milord. I wish you the best of health.” Finn said. 

“Ah, Sir Finn, you’ve come to my family’s aid time and again, and for twenty years played a crucial part in both my cause and Father’s. I couldn’t possibly thank you enough…”

“No, I am a servant of House Leonster. As a knight, I have but followed where my lieges have led. No more, no less.”

“Thracia is in your hands, Sir Finn. I hope you’ll assist Prince Leif in granting Thracia its hard-won peace!”

“Yes, sir. A peaceful Thracia was my Lord Quan’s lifelong dream as well, and I’ll do all that I can to bring that dream to life. I now also understand that Travant wished the same, if only things were better for them both....” Finn replied. 

  
“Well, I wish you the best of luck, Finn! You can always count on me if Thracia needs any help!” Seliph exclaimed.

“Thank you for your kindness, KIng Seliph!” Finn said, before walking off the castle.

Then, Hannibal, Corpul, and Patty entered the castle. 

“Many thanks, King Seliph! I shall excuse myself now.” Hannibal announced. 

“Are you headed for Thracia too, General Hannibal?” Seliph asked him.

“Indeed. Thracia yet hangs in the balance, and the people await my return.”

“Who better to lead the reconstruction of Thracia than a mighty war hero? Do your best for the youths of Thracia!”

“I will, King Seliph!” Hannibal said. 

“Ah, Corpul. I presume you’ll be departing with the General?”

Corpul nodded, then smiled. “I am, sir. I will be going with Papa to work to rebuild Thracia!”

“I see…you know, Corpul, I’ve seldom seen anyone as happy as you are now. I confess I’m a bit envious!”

“I’m so proud of Papa, sir. I may just be adopted, but I’m still the son of the great General Hannibal!” Corpul said proudly. 

“Awwww how adorable Corpul! Good thing you’ve got me around to watch over you!” Patty squealed.

“What are you talking about Patty? It’s you who needs to be watched over!” Corpul laughed. 

Patty then went and hugged Corpul. “Corpullll you promised you wouldn’t be mean to meee!” 

“Hahaha, sorry! It’s just fun!!” He laughed. “Anyway, we don’t want Papa to wait too long for us! Let’s go! Farewell Lord Seliph!” 

* * *

Once they both left. Then Ares and Lene entered Belhalla.

“Seliph… I dearly owe you for all you’ve done to assist me. I’ll never forget so long as I live.”

“Oh, no, Prince Ares. The joy chancing upon you brought is thanks enough! It was such an honor to meet the son of my father’s dearest friend. As tragic as their lives were, their faith in each other was unshakable to the very end. Our fathers, Prince Ares, were united by a single dream that their deaths left unfulfilled. Let us fulfill their dream where they cannot. Let the two of us, hand in hand, guide all Jugdral towards bringing the dream to life!”

“Well spoken, King Seliph! My father so dearly wished to see his beloved Agustria united in lasting peace. In the name of his dying wish, I’ll carve up for Agustria a new, prosperous future!”

“But my might alone shall not suffice. To this end, my dearest Lene, I pray I’ll have your strength by my side.”

Lene giggled, “Yep, of course! I’m gonna do everything I can to help rebuild Agustria as well. Let’s all work together to build an Agustria where anyone can live happily!”

“Indeed! So long as you remain, I know I’ll never give up. I love you so much my darling Lene.” 

Ares and Lene dashed quickly out of the castle, and then Lester entered, a bit hesitant.

“I’ll be leaving for Verdane, King Seliph,” Lester stated. 

“Verdane, you say? Ah, of course. Your father was Prince Jamke. I understand. From what I’ve heard, Verdane has been naught but ruins dominated by brigand clans, ever since the royal family collapsed.”

Lester nodded. “So I’ve heard, sir. I don’t know how much good I can do by myself, but I have to try. Those bandits have run rampant long enough. I mastered the bow just as my father, I want to be as great as he was and stop all the bandits in Verdane, just as my father would want! ”

“Indeed! Verdane was my mother’s home, and my parents first met there as well. Lester, I entrust this task to you. Do all you can to save Verdane’s people.”

“When my mother, Edain, told me that my father had died, I was utterly heartbroken. When all seemed lost, she gave me his brave bow, and I learned to be a powerful archer with it. I thank my mother for everything...and I wish I could’ve met my father.” 

“I thank your mother for everything she’s done to protect us. You and Lana. Larcei and Ulster. Diarmuid, and even I. I hope we talk again soon, I wish you luck my friend!” 

“Thank you Lord Seliph!” Lester thanked once more, before riding off.

* * *

  
  


Faval entered Belhalla, holding his bow close to him. “Well, Lord Seliph, I’m off to Jungby.”

“Mm. Knowing Jungby is in your most capable hands will put your mind at ease.”

“...I admit, sir, I couldn’t have seen all this coming in a thousand years. I know now what needs to be done. On this blessed bow of mine, Lord Seliph, I swear I’ll be with you every step of the way!”

“I wish you luck Faval!” Seliph said. Before Faval then made his way out of the castle.

* * *

Tinni, Ishtore and Ishtar then came into Belhalla, Julius smiled upon seeing them. Especially Tinni.

“Tinni my love! You made it!” Julius ran to hug her, “Please, for your sake. Allow me to go with you to Friege!” 

“O-Of course, dear! It will be very nice to have you around!” Tinni giggled.

“You’re Friege’s heir, are you not, Tinni? I’m sorry. I know returning to Friege couldn’t possibly be easy for you…” Seliph said.

“No...it won’t…but for Mother’s sake, I mustn’t run away. I hope I’ll have your help in this as well, Lord Seliph. My love, Julius, will help me every step of the way!”

“But of course! Julius, take good care of her!”

“I will my lord Brother!” Julius replied. 

“Ah, Tinni, I’m sorry for burdening you so,” Ishtore said. 

“It’s okay, Ishtore. I can take over Friege.” Tinni said to him. 

“We can go with you too if that’s okay....” Ishtar muttered.

“Yes, it is! You have always been there for me! It will be nice to rule alongside you two, without Hilda or Blume around!” Tinni exclaimed.

“We’ll always be here to aid you, Tinni,” Ishtore told her.

“Ruling Friege will be hard for you, I know...but...you have your cousins and myself by your side. Nothing can stop you! I know it!” Julius exclaimed.

“Thank you, Julius!” Tinni smiled. 

Julius then turned to Lewyn and smiled at him. “Lewyn I’ll miss you, thank you for everything you have done for me, you saved me back in Silesse and you have aided all this time. I’ll miss you.”

“Farewell Julius.” Was all Lewyn said as Julius and the others took their leave, but not before showing a slight smile. 

* * *

Ulster then entered the castle, but who he was with surprised Seliph. It was Lana.

“I’m going to Dozel, Lord Seliph,” Ulster said. 

“Ah yes, your father was Lex. I’m sure the people of Dozel eagerly await your return, Ulster.” Seliph stated.

“The likes of Langbalt and Dannan have tormented the people and stained House Dozel’s good name for too long. Now that my father is gone, it falls to me to heal the state’s wounds.”

“Mm. I entrust Dozel’s welfare to you. I pray you’ll be able to lend me your might in the years to come.”

“Yes, King Seliph!” Ulster exclaimed.

“Are you still chatting, Ulster? Shouldn’t we make haste for Dozel? Lana said

“Lana, What do you mean?”

“I’ll be going with you. I’d be too worried if I wasn’t with you…We’ve been raised together, and I helped comfort you when you were sad. I love you so much Ulster! Don’t leave me!”

“What about your mother Lana? Weren't you going to come back for her? What will you do?” Ulster asked her.

“I’m not giving up on her. I promise I’ll visit her whenever possible! I hope Lester does the same!” Lana replied. 

“We should all go back to Isaach one day! I’m sure Edain would be very happy!” Seliph said.

Suddenly, Johalvier quickly ran into Belhalla. “Forgive me King Seliph. I am here now!” 

Ulster turned to Johalvier, “Oh! Johalvier! You’re finally here! Just in time too.” 

“Really? I thought you were just leaving.” Johalvier said. 

Ulster shook his head. “No no, we were waiting for you to catch up.” 

“Well, if you say so.” Johalvier sighed before turning to Seliph. “I’m heading to Dozel with these two, King Seliph. Facing my people ain’t gonna be easy, but one way or another, I’ve gotta atone for my dad’s crimes. Well, I’ve gotta try at least, don’t I? I really owe you one, Seliph.”

“Mhm. You truly are an odd one, Lord Johalvier. Your rough words hide a gentle spirit.”

“Heh, I guess. Talking like that never felt right, yeah? Good luck with everything, Seliph. I’ll see ya around.” Johalvier smiled and waved. Then went off with Ulster and Lana. 

* * *

“I take it you’re headed for Edda, Ced the Brave?” Seliph asked as Ced entered the throne room.

“I am, sir. In the name of my father, Claud, I’ll breathe new life into Edda.” Ced said.

“Saint Bragi’s prayers are strong indeed. I know your exalted prayers will bring peace to Grannvale and the world.” Seliph smiled. 

“Yes, sir!” 

Karin chimed in “And you can leave the orphans to me! They need a mother in their life, after all. I’ll make sure they grow up safe and sound.”

Ced turned to his lover. “Karin...Are you sure? You said you would go back to Silesse.” 

Karin shook her head. “I decided not to. So please, no need to worry, Ceddy! The kids need my help and I won’t let them down. I’ll never quit on them. We can both raise the children together!”

“We will! Karin, I love you…” 

“I love you too Ceddy!” 

“Anyway...farewell King Seliph!” Ced concluded. Then went off.

* * *

Diarmuid slowly walked to the throne room. Looking very glum. “Lord Seliph…” 

“I beg your forgiveness, Lord Diarmuid. The task which now lies before you is the most painful of all. On top of that... your sister...”

“No, sir. I’m all that's left of House Velthomer, and it’s my duty alone to atone for the many crimes of my kin. I know that’s what my father, Lord Azel, would want as well as Nanna...she would’ve loved to see Jugdral freed and rule house Velthomer with me…”

“Diarmuid, I can’t bring myself to hate Lord Arvis any longer. Knowing now he was but a sad victim of fate, I can only offer you my condolences.” Seliph said. 

“Thank you so much, Lord Seliph… House Velthomer’s royal crest, was once revered by people the world over as a symbol of justice. I’ll work tirelessly until it’s honor and good name are restored.”

“Diarmuid, allow me to go with you, you will need some assistance.” Saias suddenly said.

“Oh, Saias! But...why?” 

“I bear the blood of Fjalar as well…Arvis was my father...” Saias said 

“T-Then...I’m not to rule Velthomer?” Diarmuid asked, surprised at this information.

“Well...you still do...I was born in a...complicated situation. I was born outside of marriage, therefore I’m not able to rule over Velthomer. So I offer you my aid.”

“It’s...hard to believe that but...thank you Saias. Oh Nanna would’ve been so happy to have met you…” Diarmuid said.

“Well, we shall be off now, Lord Seliph.” Saias then said. 

“Farewell, Saias. You too, Diarmuid...sorry again about Nanna.” Seliph waved as Diarmuid and Saias left. 

* * *

“Well, sire… I’m leaving for Chalphy now.” Oifey said once he entered. 

Seliph instantly panicked upon hearing this. “What? Why, Oifey? Why?! I thought you would never leave my side! I… I still need you!”

“No, sire… You will do a magnificent job ruling on your own. I know it. And whilst you do, it’ll be my duty to protect House Chalphy in your stead.” Oifey assured. 

“Chalphy… I understand, Oifey. You are right, of course. I won’t be able to inherit its throne, which leaves you as the last bearer of the blood of Baldr who can claim it. I suppose there isn’t much choice…”

“Everything will be alright, sire. I’ll always be watching over you, even from Chalphy.” Oifey said, starting to tear up a little. 

“Oifey… To me, you will always be like the father I never had. You taught me all I know… How to strategize, how to live as a knight does… And how to be kind. You’ve done so much, and I could never thank you nearly enough....”

“Sire… I, too, owe your father dearly for all he once did for me. When my parents died, Lord Sigurd took me into his home. He loved me just as if I were his own brother. And yet… I couldn’t even be by his side in his final moments… ... I was such a coward.” Oifey started crying now. 

“Oifey… Please don’t cry…it’s not your fault...” Seliph replied. 

“My apologies, sire… You shouldn’t have seen that. Now, then… Please, sire…” Oifey sniffed.

“I know, Oifey… I know. You take care as well…you have Shannan by your side. So everything will be alright. I know it.” Seliph smiled. Then, Oifey took his leave. 

* * *

  
  


Finally, Arthur and Fee came into the castle.

“Well, Lord Seliph, thanks for everything. I’ll be going back to Silesse with Father now.” Arthur said.

“ I must admit, Arthur, I’m almost envious you have a father like Lewyn by your side. How nice that must be!” Seliph exclaimed.

“It is. I’m so proud to be his son, sir. And someday, hopefully, I’ll be every bit the great man he is now.”

“Lord Seliph! I’ll be going to Silesse with my beloved Arthur!.” Fee chimed in.

“You will Fee? That’s very reassuring. I pray you and Arthur will pool your might to aid Silesse’s people.” 

“Heh! Who would’ve thought I’d end up as the actual Queen of Silesse! I promise I’ll do my best!” Fee chirped. 

“Father! You must come with me” Arthur said needingly. 

Lewyn shook his head. “I’m sorry Arthur...but I can’t.” 

“WHY FATHER!? EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING…?” Arthur exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry Arthur…”

“But-but...why?” Arthur continued to interrogate.

“Because I’m not  _ alive _ .” 

“Wait...wh-what?” 

“When I went to save Tailtiu and Tinni...Manfroy ambushed me and...killed me.” 

“T-then…” Arthur stuttered.

“Forseti revived me. And allowed me to at least help you save your sister. So I took Forseti and gave it to you.” 

“That was you??” Arthur asked, perplexed. 

“Yes...it was...I’m sorry you had to find out so suddenly…” Lewyn said. 

Fee hugged him tight with tears in her eyes and whispered. “It's okay Arthur…” 

Taken aback from Fee’s hug, he said. “Oh...Fee...I-” 

“Arthur...come to Silesse...we can make Silesse the best it can be!” Fee exclaimed.

“Y-yes…” Arthur uttered. “Father...no...Forseti...please, let father be free.” 

“I will. Soon. Now, go!” Forseti said. 

“O-okay.” Arthur said, before quickly heading off with Fee.

Now turning to Seliph, he said. “Well, Seliph, I guess this is farewell for me as well. I’ve got a journey of my own to begin…”

“Thank you, Forseti… Thank you so much… You’ve done so much for us, the young generation. You’ve always guided us… From the bottom of our hearts, thank you for everything.” 

“I did only my duty, Seliph. I am the wind, a wind fated to guide the beating light of life. And 

this very light shines on within the hearts of every last one of you.”

“I understand now… All my life, I’ve heard tales about how the dragonkin feared becoming entangled in the sorry affairs of mankind. But you were different… You guided us where your kin never would. So long as the world lives on, humanity will never forget your kindness..Forseti.” Seliph replied

“Farewell, and...Thank you…” Was the last thing Forseti whispered. Then, he disappeared. 

* * *

At long last, the war was over. The heirs of the twelve crusaders went back to their respective kingdoms. Some are more looking forward to it than others. Jugdral was finally at peace, and thanks to Seliph’s influence. The people of Jugdral learned to accept him despite his heritage. With overwhelming support from his wife, Larcei, the two worked tirelessly to unite Jugdral once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY COMPLETE. You might ask why there's one chapter left. Well, next chapter is character/pair endings, as well as a big A/N! I hope you look forward to it!


	26. Character Endings and Final Words

**Ulster and Lana:** The two went off to Dozel as the next Duke and Duchess. However, still saddened about Lana’s promise to her mother, Lana would go off to Isaach to check up on her, and Ulster would go with what Johalvier had to take over during those times. One year after the war, Edain decided to move back to Grannvale. Lana and her brother Lester were overjoyed. Regardless, Ulster and Lana were the happiest they could ever be. Eventually, after years of trying, they had a child, a girl, and they loved her dearly. 

**Diarmuid and Miranda:** Now that Thracia was now one united kingdom While waiting for Leif’s answer. Miranda fell in love with another knight, that knight being Diarmuid. Eventually, she decided to leave Alster and go with her husband, Diarmuid, to Velthomer. He became the Duke of Velthomer soon afterward; Saias became Diarmuid’s advisor and helped take care of the children. Three years after the war, Diarmuid and Miranda had two children, one boy, and one girl, and both were carefree as their mother was.

**Nanna:** _Died in Chapter 16: I May Cry._ Was revived years later by Ced, the reunion between her and Diarmuid was heartwarming. She was still the sweet and cheerful girl everyone knew; the people of Nordion and Velthomer loved her caring nature. Eventually, she reunited with the rest of Seliph’s Liberation army and her friends back in Fiana. Fulfilling their promise, Diarmuid and Nanna went on the search for their parents. It is unknown if they did end up reuniting with them. Regardless, Nanna lived the rest of her days happily.

**Arthur and Fee:** Finally mellowing down from his anger issues and accepting his father’s fate. Arthur and Fee were officially wed in the city of Thove, while Arthur was upset about learning the truth of his father’s death. Fee helped him get through it. From then on, the two were King and Queen of Silesse. They had three children, all boys, and they were raised with love and care, though mostly by Fee.

**Leif and Sara:** It took four years, but Leif and Sara were wed. Their marriage was shown as a sign that ancestors don’t affect the heir’s present-day actions. Sara was still mysterious and would wander around, disappearing for days, even weeks. It was hard at first, but Leif knew she loved him so much and that she would always come back, eventually. Around the year 784, Sara gave birth to their baby daughter, who they named Amelia. Due to Sara's wandering nature and Leif's constant work, she was taken care of by Finn sometimes. She grew attached to him, but she loved her parents so much and had a happy childhood.

**Ced and Karin:** Soon after the war, they were wed in the famous chapel in Edda. Karin was in charge of taking care of the children at the orphanage, her cheerful and fun personality made the children look forward to her visits. Ced was dubbed the famous ‘High Priest’ of Edda due to his efforts; people looked up to him and his beliefs for years to come. They soon adopted one of the children from the orphanage as their own; she was a timid and lonely little girl. Karin really enjoyed playing with her, and they got attached to each other quickly. The little girl was raised well by Karin and Ced, making her very happy.

**Ares and Lene:** The two did not get married right away, as the civil war in agustria had to be dealt with first. However, thanks to Ares's might and leadership, Agustria was finally at peace. Soon after, they officially wed; it wasn’t anything special Ares quoted, but he was very happy and he loved Lene very much. Their daughter was born in the year 783, and she was just as ambitious as her father was. 

**Corpul and Patty:** Corpul and Patty lived under Hannibal's care for a couple of years, they helped rebuild Thracia, and eventually, when Corpul was old enough, he and Patty made their relationship official and pursued their own ambitions. During their travels, they met a dancer, who was now known to be Corpul’s mother. Soon after, Corpul found out that Lene, the new Queen of Agustria, was his sister. Together they made Lene's goal a reality and found their parents, Dew and Sylvia. The reunion was awkward at first, but they were all delighted to be together as a family for the first time. 

**Faval:** Soon after the war, Faval was in charge of Jungby. Patty would come to visit him from time to time, with Corpul at her side. Seven years after the war, Faval and Patty went to the village of Fiana, as they promised Eyvel all those years ago. When they arrived, Eyvel - or rather, Brigid - had recovered most of her memories and recognized them quickly. Their reunion was a happy one; they also got to meet their adoptive sister, Mareeta. They had a great time until everyone had to go back to their respective duties. Faval and Patty would visit Fiana quite often. Brigid would also visit Jungby, her homeland from every once in a while and see how her son was doing. Eventually, Brigid would reunite with her twin sister, Edain. But that is a different story.

**Julius and Tinni:** With the help of her cousins Ishtar and Ishtore; and from her husband, Julius. The new Duchess, Tinni made Friege a better place, one that was much happier unlike when Blume and Hilda ruled it. Thanks to Julius’s connection with the Gravnnvale Royal family, Friege was prosperous. Thanks to Tinni’s kind and caring nature, the people of Jugdral looked up to her as the Duchess. But if she were being honest, if it wasn’t for the support of her husband, she wouldn’t have been nearly as successful. Years passed and Julius and Tinni had two children, they named the daughter Yuria, her lavender hair resembled Julius’s sister. Yuria’s ability to utilize almost every magic type was admirable to the people. Their son was named Austri, he was the one who inherited Julius’s major Naga blood. Both Julius and Tinni took great care of their two children, and they couldn’t possibly be happier. 

**Seliph and Larcei:** A year after the war ended, King Seliph and Queen Larcei were wed in the very same Castle of Belhalla. Contrary to Seliph’s belief, their rule was as people expected to be. The people of Grannvale looked up to him and Larcei, and with that support, Seliph began to grow less worried about his Loptyr blood. Although, he was hesitant to have children at first, despite the overwhelming encouragement. In the year 786, Larcei gave birth to their baby son, who, fortunately, didn’t bear any minor Loptyr blood six years after. Afterward, Seliph told Larcei that their son was enough for him. They had a hard time thinking of a name, but after a few days of thinking, they chose to name him Signe. He inherited his swordplay abilities from both his parents, he was said to be a child prodigy. Seliph and Larcei would often visit their companions from the war, they helped them with anything they asked: Creating strong bonds between all the nations of Jugdral, achieving peace all over the continent.

For years, Jugdral had been in a terrible war. And finally, Jugdral was now at peace. We thank the heroes of the Holy War for that. 

**The End.**

**Also, Lester and Bigurd were happy in Verdane yay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. Well, after so long, it is finished. 
> 
> Never Be Enough is finally done!! After over six months of planning and thinking about the idea of a Julius and Julia role swap. If not for all of my friends for supporting this story, I probably would’ve given up on it. I’d like to thank a few of my friends for everything, the first one I’d like to thank would be Allison. Without her support and helping me with the idea for the story, I probably would’ve never committed to the idea. She was the one who helped me with the more ‘political’ parts of the fic and helped me out with how the story was going. And so I’d like to thank her for her efforts in the early planning stages of the fic. Allison, if you’re reading this, thank you so very much! <3
> 
> Another person I would like to thank would be my lovely friend Felix! Aka @windsofsilesse. He was the one who beta read almost every chapter in the story. I admire his efforts to take the time to read through each and every chapter, even during the sudden motivation where I posted one chapter a day. He also helped out with some specific events planned out during the near end of the story. I appreciate everything he’s done! So if you’re reading this as well, Felix, thank you for everything you’ve done to help Vito and I!!
> 
> Also, thank you, Scarlett, for helping beta read the fic, too, even if it was only a few chapters. Your efforts mean a lot to me. 
> 
> I’d also love to thank my beloved Vito! Who helped co-write this story. Without him and his support, I probably would be stuck at chapter 5 still, lol. Most of you may not notice his writing because it’s quite similar to mine, but he does most of the dialogue for the fic. I hope someday he will start writing fics of his own, and when he does, I hope you all will read them, haha. 
> 
> I know this is very dumb to make, especially to you random readers, but you have no idea how much this story means to me! So I’d like to thank you all who took the time to read the fic in its entirety and enjoyed it! Thank you guys so much for everything! 
> 
> What’s next, you may ask. Well, the story may be finished, but the series isn’t, I have TONS of plans for this universe, and I hope you enjoy those fics. I’m gonna start writing fics regarding the gen 1 pairings for this story, so I hope you look forward to that.
> 
> Lastly, thank you all so very much for reading the ride of a fic that is Never Be Enough!! 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Now a word from Vito.
> 
> Vito: Well, it's been a fun 6 months writing this fic. I enjoyed every second of it, every single chapter was so much fun to write and to plan, I'm glad everything went as we envisioned the chapters to be despite all the hardships we went through while writing the fic. 
> 
> I would like to thank not only my dearly beloved girlfriend Ava, for trusting me to help her write this fic, despite me not being a writer and I'm not gonna lie, at first I had no fucking idea of what I was doing. But thanks to her I learned and improved in my writing. Seriously she is an amazing writer and her works are really amazing. I really look up to her. I'm so happy I could help her a lot and we have a lot of fun in the process.
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Felix, he did not only beta read the chapters but he also helped us with some story aspects and he was always there. If it weren't for him we would've probably hated most of the chapters. He really saved us a lot of times and I really appreciate him for that. He was one of the reasons this fic is great in my opinion. So thank you again, Felix. Also go follow him on Twitter @windsofsilesse.
> 
> And finally, I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed this fic. I'm really proud of it and it makes me extremely happy to see people enjoy it as much as I do. When I first got asked by Ava to help her, I really thought I would make a lot of mistakes and she would end up firing me. But hey I’m glad everything went well and that she was always so supportive and helped me a lot whenever I made a bad decision (there was a lot). So yeah I’m really happy with how this turned out to be and I hope everyone who has read this fic looks forward to what is next from Ava. Thank you all and please have a great day/night whatever!


End file.
